Harry Potter: A Bond of Souls & A Broken Prophecy
by Okrianchintz
Summary: After a number of unfortunate events, Harry finds himself bonded with a veela named Gabrielle, younger sister of Fleur Delacour. With his life changing forever, he must fight & risk everything to protect the ones he loves as he is attacked from all sides. Can he fulfill the prophecy? Contains War, Armies, Voldemort, and Quidditch. rated M for future assurances.
1. The Promise

**Disclaimer - **I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognizable belongs to J K Rowling

* * *

**This story is set after the first task of the Tri-Wizard tournament during the Goblet of Fire**

* * *

**Chapter One – The Promise**

A week had passed since the first task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, in which Harry had faced off against the horrifying Hungarian Horntail, ducking and diving aboard his Firebolt to evade the frenzied foe and collect his gleaming golden egg.

The entire week had played host to a number of parties and gatherings, the mood within the Gryffindor house had been one of pure joy and ecstasy. With the euphoric atmosphere finally beginning to subdue after a long and tiring week, Harry was glad to finally be able to rest his bruised and aching body, his mind still reeling from his triumphant victory, his spirits high as he rested his weary head into his soft feather pillow.

The following morning he awoke from a surprisingly comforting and dreamless sleep, something that he was more than welcoming of. He hauled his legs out of the covers and dangled them over the side of his bed, raising his nimble fingers to his face and wiping the sleep out of his tired eyes before grabbing at his bedside cabinet. His paws dabbed away before reaching his glasses, sliding them off the desk and pulling them his face.

His feet touched the cold wooden floor as he slumped his weight forward before hoisting his body into the air, his arms extending out to his sides, a large and drawn out yawn escaping him. He clawed at the curtains that hung around the outskirts of his bed, the dazzling light from the sun almost blinding him as he faced the stained glass window.

He lazily pulled on his school uniform and robes before stepping towards the oak door before him. As he clambered his way down his cold stone dormitory steps towards the Gryffindor common room, he heard a voice coming closer towards him.

He could distinguish this voice anywhere, the voice of his best friend Hermione Granger. As he descended further and reached the common room door, he was almost trampled as she came hurtling towards him, grabbing at his robes and dragging him roughly in the opposite direction.

"Harry, Dumbledore sent me, you're supposed to be in the Great hall with the other champions, where have you been" She muttered sternly.

Harry give her a questioning look, but allowed himself to be pulled along none the less, '_she really does take things too seriously, its only breakfast'_ he thought to himself as they made their way down the castle towards the Great hall.

Once they reached the towering oak doors, Harry stepped in front of her and pushed them open to see the usual bustle of breakfast time, a loud buzz of conversation echoing loudly around the cold stone walls.

Within a few seconds, he had spotted the long silver hair of Dumbledore sitting at the helm of a much smaller table than those of the Hogwarts houses. Seated around him were his fellow Tri-Wizard Champions, Fleur Delacour, Cedric Diggory and Victor Krum.

As he plodded his way over to the table, he noticed a small girl in a Beauxbaton uniform; however she looked much younger than the other French students that had resided at the school over the past few months. She had bright silvery blond hair and was extremely pretty; however she seemed to be somewhat dejected.

Harry made it to the table which seated Dumbledore and his Tournament counterparts, and was instantly greeted by the twinkling eyes of his headmaster.

"Ahh Harry, you made it, had a little lay in did we...? Never mind, please, join us" Dumbledore bellowed.

Harry blushed a little as he realised that he was somewhat late to breakfast and it appeared he had be waited on for a short while by the rest at the table. He took his seat next to Fleur and began to fill his plate with some toast and bacon.

After he had taken a swig of pumpkin juice, Harry decided to ask fleur something that was gnawing away at his head.

"Fleur" He said, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Yez 'arry?" She responded in a sweet and soothing tone.

Harry was momentarily taken aback as his mind seemed unable of producing thoughts, he had been told that Fleur was a quarter veela, and after the effects he saw of veelas on people at the Quidditch world cup, he quickly come back to his senses, mentally reminding himself that it must be her veela charm clouding his thoughts.

"Who's that girl over there sitting alone, she's wearing your school uniform, but looks too young to of been able to enter the tournament"

"Zat is Gabrielle, she iz my sister" Fleur responded.

Harry looked at Gabrielle and then back to Fleur with a curious look on his face. Before he could ask anything, Fleur answered for him.

"She come along wiz us to spectate and give support"

"Oh, that's nice" he replied almost glumly.

Fleur seemed to notice this and give him a questioning look to which he answered with a little unease.

"Well, it's just; well she doesn't look very happy, is she ok?"

Fleur looked over at her sister and smiled, which Harry found more than a little strange.

'_Why would you smile at your sisters unhappiness'_ he pondered.

"It iz her first time away from France, she most likely thought I'd be spending all my time wiz her, she will just be feeling lonely, zat it all" Fleur finished with a half smile.

He didn't understand why she wouldn't simply spend a little more time with her young sister, but thought it unwise to question her further; he had seen firsthand the repercussions of angering a Veela.

He continued to eat his breakfast, all the while listening to Dumbledore talking animatedly with the other champions, answering questions now and then if asked. After around twenty minutes, he saw Gabrielle stand up and start walking out of the hall.

At the same time, he saw a small group of Slytherins sniggering with each other while looking at the young girl. Just as she passed the threshold, three of them stood up and quickly hurried out of the hall in the same direction as Gabrielle.

Harry felt a feeling of foreboding grip at him and politely excused himself from the table, stating that he needed to prepare for his lessons. Dumbledore however seemed to see through Harrys excuse as if he had X-ray vision, the twinkle in his eye turning to one of curiosity over his half-moon spectacles.

Harry quickly rushed out of the great hall in the direction in which Gabrielle and the Slytherins had gone. He didn't know why he wanted to follow them, but for some reason, in the pit of his stomach, he knew that something was wrong.

He walked along the long corridors, swiftly checking each turn when he heard lazy voices and quiet laughs, recognizing them as the stale tones of Slytherins he edged into the corridor, which is when he saw what he had feared.

One of the boys of which he recognised as a fifth year, had Gabrielle pinned tightly against a wall by her throat, his chubby sausage like fingers digging into her neck as the other boys stood laughing and taunting, egging the aggressor on.

Harry felt anger swell in the depths of stomach as he watched. Without thinking he shouted out at them.

"Oi" was all he could muster with his anger swelling, a knot of rage beginning to form in his throat.

The three boys swung around abruptly at the loud sound, letting go of Gabrielle and looking worried for a second before a smug grin was once again spread across their faces.

"Oh look who it is, Harry Potter, come to save the day again" the leader of the three stated matter-of-factly before laughing.

"Picking on young girls your new hobby is it" Harry retorted, his animosity lacing his words.

"And I didn't think the Slytherins could stoop any lower" he spat out at them.

The three boys as well as Harry instantly grabbed for their wands ready to duel, their faces contorting into a misshapen maniacal mess before something made the three Slytherins recoil.

They looked at each other, nodding as they did so before talking more quietly to Harry.

"Next time, Potter" the leader grunted, spitting Harry name.

Harry turned around wondering what had happened, when he caught sight of Snape walking past the corridor, with a snarl spread across his face usually emotionless face, his hooked nose quivering slightly.

Once Snape had walked away, Harry turned and rushed to the quietly sobbing form of Gabrielle.

"Are you ok?" he asked worriedly.

She looked up at him, her eyes red rimmed and puffy from the tears she had shed. She was shaking like a leaf and clearly scared. His Emerald eyes locked with her tear soaked silver ones and as she smiled warmly at him, he felt his mind sharply begin to fog and resigned to stare into her unfaltering gaze.

"Zank you" she said quietly, her voice trembling.

"I should not to wander alone after last time"

Harry smiled, figuring that she can't have learnt much English being so young and living in France. After a few seconds however, the thoughts and fog in his mind cleared, his mind snapped back to the present and a sickening feeling formed in the pit of his stomach.

"What do you mean after last time...you mean this has happened before?" he asked nervously.

"Oui" she replied.

Harry looked at her in shock, '_does Fleur know about this?' _he wondered to himself, finding it hard to believe that half the school was not brought to its knees by her rage.

"Who?" he asked after coming out of his thoughts. Gabrielle didn't seem to know the answer, but after a few moments, she picked up her head and raised her arm to Harrys robe, pointing at the Gryffindor logo embroidered on the chest on his robes.

"A Gryffindor attacked you" he asked, shock clear on his face. Gabrielle nodded as another tear came to her eye. He quickly acted and wiped away her tear from her soft cheek.

"From now on, I won't let anybody hurt you ok, I'll deal with it, I promise" he said smiling. Gabrielle returned his smile and wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

"I think we better go to your headmistress and tell her what's happened"

Gabrielle looked reluctant, but as Harry took her cold hand into his own, she seemed to relax and nodded her approval.

Harry walked out of the castle and trudged along the grounds towards the Beauxbatons carriage, which served as their living quarters. Along the way, he got several strange looks from people. Thinking about it, he realised he must look strange being a 14 year old holding the hand of a girl much younger than himself.

When he reached the carriage, he climbed the step and knocked gently on the door. A few moments later the door swung open to reveal the towering figure of Madame Maxime

"Oh, it's you, what is?" she trailed off before seeing Gabrielle in the hand of Harry.

"What is ze meaning of zis" she said raising her voice, making harry take an involuntary step backwards.

He noticed that the carriage was much like the tent in which he stayed in at the Quidditch world cup, it had been magically enlarged and looked spacious enough to allow the Beauxbatons students a comfy living quarters.

"Sorry to disturb you ma'am, but there has been an incident involving Gabrielle"

Madame Maxime looked at Harry curiously before looking down at the run down and cowering figure of Gabrielle.

"What is it my girl?" asked Maxime in a soft but impatient voice.

When Gabby didn't reply, Harry spoke for her, clearing his throat first, thinking of a way to word this, while gaining a suspecting look from Maxime.

"I found Gabrielle being attacked by students within the castle. Luckily I got there in time to stop it, but from what she has said, it has happened before" Harry said carefully, hoping she wouldn't erupt in anger, however what happened next he couldn't possibly have predicted.

"Oh" said Madame Maxime in a disappointed tone.

"I am currently busy, but I will write to your parents to inform them... Have you told your sister?"

Harry looked dumbfounded at Gabby's headmistress_, 'how_ _can she take this so lightly'_ he thought to himself. He quickly looked to Gabrielle expecting her to say yes, but if so, why would Fleur allow this to happen? As these thoughts coursed through his mind, Gabrielle nodded her head, signalling that she hadn't told fleur.

"Why not?" Harry asked abruptly.

"She haz been ignoring me, I did try" she replied softly.

"Very well" said Maxime.

"I will contact your parents, in the meantime, stay with the rest of ze girls, and stay away from your sister, she doesn't need any distractions"

As soon at the last words left her lips, she closed the door on the two teens before her, leaving Harry with a look of disbelief on his face.

After a few minutes of standing awestruck at what he had just witnessed, he turned to look at Gabrielle, who didn't seem the least bit surprised at her headmistress' words.

"Does she always treat you like this" he asked, wondering if this was normal behaviour for her.

Gabrielle simply nodded and let a weak smile spread across her pretty face.

"Let's get you to the castle, McGonagall will help" Harry added, with a hint of pride is his voice. He knew he could depend on his head of house to help him, especially as Gabrielle had been attacked by Gryffindor students.


	2. A Helping Hand

**Disclaimer - **I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognizable belongs to J K Rowling.

Chapter Two – A helping hand

As harry reached McGonagalls office with Gabrielle in tow, he exhaled deeply and mentally readied himself for what he had to tell her. He knocked politely on her large mahogany door, waiting to be invited in. After a few seconds came the sound from within.

"enter" came the voice.

Harry pushed the heavy door open and stepped in.

"Mr Potter, how can I help you" said Professor McGonagall. She was a very stern looking witch, well known for being extremely strict, but harry also knew that she was a fair teacher and extremely kind.

Harry entered the room fully moving to stand at the desk behind, which sat McGonagall. As he got closer, she noticed that a young Beauxbatons student was with him, lingering at the door. Harry turned to Gabrielle and put out his hand, motioning her to come forward. Once at his side, almost clinging to him, harry looked up to his head of house and readied himself to explain.

"Professor, tonight I caught three Slytherins trying to attack Gabrielle, luckily I was able to intervene before they done any damage, however she told me that she has already been attacked..." harry exhaled angrily before finishing "by Gryffindors"

McGonagall looked shocked at his proclamation and looked at Gabrielle, who was still huddled close to harry, with a look of fear still engraved in her young silver eyes

"This is a very serious claim Mr Potter" she said before pausing and looking to Gabrielle. "Is what he is saying true?" she asked, a look of worry on her face. Gabrielle simply nodded and clutched at Harrys side.

"Very well, I will have to inform Dumbledore and Miss Delacour's headmistress" McGonagall said in a strained voice.

Harry spoke up before she had a chance to continue "I've already been to see Madame Maxime, she didn't seem to take it too seriously, she told Gaby to go and join her schoolmates" he said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"I promised Gabrielle that I would look after her" he said hastily without thinking. McGonagall give him a questioning look before taking out her wand, she muttered a spell under her breath and a smoky sort of substance came out of her wand, taking the form of a cat. "Go and get Professor Dumbledore please" she spoke to the cat as it bounded out of her office, with harry and Gabrielle looking both confused and impressed.

A few minutes later, Dumbledore come through the door with the silvery-blue smoke like cat in tow, which vanished into thin air when he entered the room. As he entered the room, he give a quizzing look at harry over his half moon glasses as he saw the young girl at his side before he looked at McGonagall and spoke.

"I got your patronus professor, is there a problem"

After retelling the story to Dumbledore, harry looked rather worn out. Dumbledore stroked at his silver beard before speaking "Thank you Harry, for bringing this information to us, if what you say is true, we must act accordingly, and nip this in the bud before such an act can happen again, McGonagall, I will leave punishment to you if the offenders are caught. I think a talk with your house is in order" she nodded sharply and stood.

Without thinking, Harry spoke up "Sir, would it be possible for Gabrielle to stay in the castle, if only for tonight"

Dumbledore looked at harry, and then to the young girl at his side. Harry noticed something in Dumbledore's eyes that he had no seen before, it looked like mistrust or dislike. Dumbledore saw Harry looking at him and he quickly stood to his full height, his twinkle back in his eye.

"yes, I don't see any problem with that, there is a spare room for guests on the first floor, just follow the corridor to the left of the great hall" he began to walk out but stopped abruptly "Harry, You have missed your first lesson, I suggest you take the day off to work on your plan for the next task" he said, a glint in his eye.

Harry lead Gabrielle to the guest dorm, which to his surprise was a very large room, with a spacious living area with a desk and a comfortable looking sofa, around the walls were book cases brimming with books from everything from goblin history to a book called 'charms of the future'. The bedroom was through a large oak door and hosted a four poster bed, much like his own but much larger. Oil lamps were scattered all around the room giving ample light. An en suite was through a door next to a mahogany desk with quill and parchment ready to use.

Harry settled the still clinging form of Gabrielle down into the room and told her to relax and make herself at home, after a while she was able to settle and found a book in French, which she sat in bed reading. Harry decided to stay with her, as she had been through a lot and it felt cruel to leave her.

Harry sat, working on his clue for the next task. The day before he had been approached by Cedric Diggory, who told him to 'take his egg to the prefect's bathroom and mould things over in the water'. Despite his lack of trust in Cedric, he followed his instructions and was pleased with the results, while taking the egg in the water; he had heard a melody which was his clue to the next task.

The voice sung

_Come seek us where our voices sound,_

_We cannot sing above the ground,_

_And while you're searching ponder this;_

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_And to recover what we took,_

_But past an hour, the prospect's black,_

_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._

He had written this down on a piece of parchment and was scrutinising each line to try and make sense of it all. The hours were whittling away and all he managed to obtain was a pounding his head he mutter to himself "this is useless".

At hearing him, Gabrielle looked up from her book and saw that Harry was struggling. curious, she got up and went over to where he was working, peering over his shoulder.

After a few minutes, Harry saw her shuffle to his side and take the parchment from the desk, looking at it closer, '_maybe she's trying to understand the English' _harry thought to himself. She was younger than he was, and if he didn't have any idea then there was no point in even hoping that she could help. Tired from all of his work, he rested his head on the desk and let his heavy eyelids drop, without realizing, he slumped into a tiresome sleep.

Harry woke with a start and cleared his eyes; he had been awoken by the glaring sun assaulting his eyes through the large stained glass window in the room. He rubbed the tired spots away from his eyes and realised that he had fallen asleep.

He looked around for a Gabrielle but there was no sight of her. He jumped up worriedly and run out of the room ready to go and look for her when he was met with a sight he had not expected.

Harry burst into the living area and come to a sudden halt when he saw Gabrielle at the desk, with a mound of books around her and his piece of parchment with the words from his egg, which he had been working from, right in front of her. He realized she had taken it upon herself to try and find the answer. He walked lazily up to her, again feeling the sleep in his body.

He come to a stop next to her and looked down at all the work that she had done, he looked down at his watch to see that he had slept for 5 hours. did this mean that she had been working on this the whole time? he wondered. Almost shyly he spoke up "Gabby, you didn't have to do all this, its fine, I have a week or so until the next task, I'm sure I can work it out by then"

Gabrielle simply turned to him with a smile gracing her young lips "mais je ai trouvé, oh, sorry, err" she seemed to be stuck on how to say what she wanted in English "er, I iz found it" she said simply, looking to harry with a smile back on her face. Harry however was still confused "found what?" he said confusedly. "Ze clue" she replied in an excited tone.

Harry looked at her, and then back to the piece of parchment, before fixing his emerald eyes with the silver of Gabrielle's. "Are you serious" he said, shock evident in his tone. She nodded and replied with a sweet "Oui".

All the sleep seemed to drop from his body as if he had just shrugged off a heavily weighted rucksack; he was not focused on Gabrielle. "What is it" he asked excited. "You must breathe, in ze lake, for an hour" she said, and harry face seemed to drop "what" he said, stomped, the weight back on his back.

At his expression, Gabrielle smiled and said "I know ow". Again harry looked at her shocked, "how" he asked, dreading the answer. What on earth would he have to do to survive underwater for an hour he pondered to himself.

"Branchiflore" she replied, and harry looked lost. "Pardon" he said.

"I found it in here" she held up a large book which was entirely written in French "i iz not know the English... but I will find out" she finished. Harry just stared at her, lost at what to say to her, she had spent hours researching to help him find the answer to the problem which, considering the severity of the task would have proven extremely dangerous for him.

"You really didn't have to Gabby, I can't thank you enough" with that, he pulled her up and brought her into a tight embrace before he knew what he was doing, he let her go, and both of them flushed red at the moment.

True to her word, the next day, Gabrielle had come to harry with a piece of parchment, with a single word on it 'Gillyweed'. She had spoken to her school mates and had gotten the translation, now harry had what he needed to compete in the next task. All he had to do was find out about gillyweed and where to find it.

Harry was extremely grateful to Gabrielle for her help; he had figured that she was trying to repay him for his help with the Slytherins. '_I wonder if she has helped Fleur to figure it out'_ he thought to himself. He would know in a just over a week's time when the next task was scheduled.

Over the next week, Harry spent many of his spare hours in the company of Gabrielle in her room, true to his word he was looking out for her whenever he could. He found that in fact, he could work much more efficiently on his homework while he was around her, his mind seemed much more at ease, perhaps due to her veela abilities he had pondered.

Two days after the attack, Harry had received a letter from Dumbledore. He was in Gabrielle's room when there was a tapping at the window, he got up to check to see it was Hedwig, clutching a small envelope in her beak; It read

_Dear Harry_

_Madame Maxime has written to Miss Delacours parents to notify them of the attacks which have taken place; they have responded and are very concerned, however are currently unable to visit due to commitments. They have assured me as soon as they get the chance; they will come here immediately to speak with their daughter._

_Madame Maxime has granted Miss Delacour permission to stay within the quarters if it is what she wishes. If you need to speak with me, please do not hesitate._

_p.s. the password to enter is lemon drop_

_Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore_

With the second task only days away, harry had told Gabrielle that he would be spending the time with his friends. He had fallen asleep on the sofa two nights in a row now and had barely had a chance to see Ron or Hermione. He left Hedwig with Gabrielle, who seemed to have grown fond of his owl and told her to send him a message if she needed anything, before leaving to return to him own dorm.

When harry entered the dorm he was surprised to see the whole house present, all of the years, 1 through 7 were crammed into the area awaiting something. Harry sat down next to Ron and Hermione who cast strange looks at him. "What's going on" harry asked nonchalantly. "Where have you been, you've been gone for days harry, we were worried something was wrong. But McGonagall said that you were busy with something" Hermione whispered "yea, where the hell have you been" Ron added a little louder, gaining the attention of a few people, including Ginny.

Before he could answer the common room door opened and a formidable looking McGonagall walked in, her lips press tightly together to form a thin line. Harry was sure he knew what was coming "oh god, here we go" he muttered and Ron and Hermione shot him questioning looks.

McGonagall cleared her throat to talk, but before she had a chance, the sound of Fred's voice was heard "why are we all in here" followed by George "yea what's going on"

"Perhaps if you would let me speak, you would find out" she said sternly, giving the two boys a visual reprimand. The room seemed tense; the last time that a meeting like this had been called, the Chamber of secrets had been opened.

"it has come to my attention that a member or members of this house have attacked another student within the school, and to make it worse, the victim in question was a guest of the school" she said strictly.

A buzz of quiet discussion suddenly filled the room before McGonagall raised her voice again. "Now, we do not know who the culprits are, but we know that they are in this house, if you turn yourselves in, that will be the end of it, however, heed my warning, if she is attacked again, or if such an action happens again at all, then the whole of Gryffindor will face consequences.

At this, the room was filled with an outcry of protests, but was cut short when McGonagall raised her hand to gain silence

"if you would rather, we could have all of you take veritaserum in front on the whole school to find out the truth, which I'm sure would be a much less pleasurable experience for you" at this, everyone went stone faced and didn't say another word, until.

"A girl was attacked" Fred questioned

"And she was a guest" George followed

"Which means it was a Beauxbatons student" Fred finished

At this, McGonagall looked angrily at the two boys, before rushing to say "and no Mr Weasley, I will not tell you whom, it is confidential" the two boys seemed to deflate a little at that. With that said, she stood up and left the common room.

Once the Gryffindors began to file out in several directions, Hermione pulled Harry to the side "You know about this don't you, it's where you've been the last few days" Hermione said matter-off-factly. "Yea" Harry replied "I was there when Slytherins tried to attack her, and she told me about Gryffindors doing the same thing, so I've been keeping an eye on her"

"But what about the egg" Hermione asked worriedly "please tell me you've worked it out".

Harry looked at her and smiled "yea it's all sorted; she helped me with it while I was with her". Hermione looked a little suspicious but it was Ron that spoke up "she's probably told you the opposite to what you need mate, you can't trust them" he finished in a nervous voice.

"Its fine guys, we spent hours going through it all, it will be fine, I promise"

He got up and made his way towards his dormitory, when Ron spoke again "who is she, the girl... I mean which one" even Hermione looked interested, "I really shouldn't say" harry said, wondering if it was fair do disclose such information. "Oh go on mate, we won't tell, it's us" Ron said in a pleading voice. "Fine" harry said, it was Gabrielle. "Who" Ron said immediately. "Gabrielle Delacour, Fleurs little sister" harry explained. And with that he got up and made his way up to his bed.

Just as he was about to jump into bed, he saw Hedwig flying towards his window, he quickly opened the window and let her in, a small piece of parchment tied to her leg. Harry's stomach lurched; he knew it was from Gabrielle, had something happened? He took the parchment and opened it worriedly, however, his panic was soon gone and a broad smile had covered his face when he saw what was written.

"Goodnight Harry x"


	3. The Second Task

**Disclaimer** \- I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognisable belongs to J K Rowling

Chapter three – The second task

Harry was walking through the cold air with a dense fog clouding his vision. He continues to slowly pace forward, taking each step gently so as to not make any sound, when he spotted it. In front of him stood a large tomb, it resembled the figure of death, with s scythe in hand. Harry drew nearer, however the closer he got, the more clouded his vision become until the world around him seemed to swirl in on itself.

He found himself in a darkened corridor, with cobwebs and dirty old paintings littering the ceiling and walls. He neared a staircase when he heard small voices from above. Slowly he crept up the stairs, mentally thanking the thick layers of dust that coated the steps as he ascended, muffling the sound of his footsteps. As he reached the top, he saw a door, slightly ajar and a figure stooping low towards a chair, talking to it quietly. This; harry thought, seemed strange.

Just as this thought went through his head, his heart dropped as he heard a low cold voice, retorting back to the stooping figure. He was quickly taken out of his musings and nearly jumped a foot in the air when he felt something graze across his ankles. As he look down, he shuddered and took an involuntary step back as he saw a gigantic snake heading for the door.

As the snake enter the room, it coiled its body upwards towards the chair and started hissing, followed by a reply from whoever was in the chair, talking in a language that harry didn't understand.

"Wormtail" the cold voice called with a malicious tone.

"Nagini tells me that Harry Potter in the hall, watching us. Open the door Wormtail, so I can finally give him a proper greeting"

The door swung open and a blinding green light filled Harry's eyes as he woke up with a start, panting a sweating heavily. He looked over to see Ron sitting on his own bed, watching him, with a look of terror on his face.

"What" asked Harry, at the look on his best friends face.

"You looked like you were having a fit or something, what's going on, is it your scar again" Ron asked looking at Harry's forehead.

"No, it was just a bad dream, that's all" harry replied, still panting heavily. This is when he realised that his hand was clutching his forehead which felt as if a hot poker was being held to it.

Harry was in the great hall for breakfast, but he had lost his appetite and was simply pushing his food around his plate, staring into space.

Today was the day of the second task, and Harry's nerves had got the better of him. To make it worse, he had not seen Ron since he woke up, nor had he seen Hermione at all.

"Harry, hey Harry"

This was a voice that Harry was happy to hear, the voice of Neville. He had asked Neville to help him acquire some gillyweed, knowing that he took a keen interest in herbology.

"Neville" harry said impatiently, putting down his fork and turning to look at his friend. "Please tell me you got it" he added, a little more nervously

Neville smiled and handed Harry a strange green lump. It looked between a ball of snot and a knot of chewed grass, coiled into flat circle.

"Thank you for this Neville" harry said politely, trying not to look at the strange plant in his hand that he knew he would soon have to endure eating. The thought made his stomach turn, with his nerves on a high, toast and bacon didn't look appealing, let alone a ball of snot. Harry pocketed the gillyweed and Neville give a small smile before wishing harry good luck and leaving the hall.

After a while, harry was almost alone in the great hall, still staring nervously into space, thinking of the task to come. 'To recover what we took' the egg had sung, what had this meant?

Looking at his watch, Harry stood up abruptly, cursing himself. The task was set to start in 15 minutes and no doubt he should already be there. Harry got up and rushed out of the great hall and exited the castle, heading for the great lake, the knot in his stomach tightening.

Harry approached the side of the lake in which he had been told at an earlier date to report to. He was walking among a crowd of Hogwarts students, all giving him well wishes. To his surprise, he saw a massive stand towering over the lake, which seemed to contain what looked to him as a blur, but he knew it was the faces of spectators. Nearly the whole castle had vacated to come and watch the second task, and the bustle from the crowd was loudening as the clock ticked down to kickoff.

Harry wandered into the champions tent to be abruptly addressed.

"Ahh Harry good, your here, now we can start" Dumbledore said breathlessly.

As Dumbledore addressed the four champions, harry quickly slipped into his gear. A deep red vest with golden stripes and the Gryffindor lion, sitting proudly on his chest. As well as a pair of black shorts, he also wore both shin and arm guards.

After a swift conversation, the four champions were lead out onto a deck upon the lake, where they stood in the cold winter breeze, their skin prickling with Goosebumps. Behind them stood Igor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime and Professor Moody, his scarred face wrinkling in the cold, and his mechanical eye spinning around uncontrollably.

With a minute to go, Dumbledore stood before the crowd and pointed his want at his neck before addressing the noise and bustle of both teachers and students.

"Welcome everybody, to the second task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Now, last night, something was stolen from each of our champions, a treasure of sorts. These four treasures, one for each of our champions now lay on the bottom of the black lake. In order to win, each champion need only find their treasure and return it to their surface.

Simple as it may sound, each champion will have only one hour to complete the task, after which, they will be alone and no magic can help them. We will begin on the whistle"

As Dumbledore was speaking, Professor Moody shuffled up to Harry's side and grunted out "put that stuff in your mouth already". Harry did as he was told and stuck the lump of gillyweed in his throat, gagging profusely. Just then the whistle was heard and the other three champions dived into the water, leaving harry on the deck, clutching at his neck. Moody give harry a slap on the back to help him swallow, then pushed him into the lake without a second thought.

As harry plunged into the water, he felt the water seep into his lungs as he tried to breath, but as he struggled, he found his rugged breaths calming and his ability to breath return. He felt a sharp sting around his neck, only to reach and find he had gills, as well as webbed hands. His feet were also webbed and almost looked like a flipper. Realizing this was the effects of the gillyweed; harry set off to find his treasure.

After what seemed like an age of exploring, harry come across what looked like ancient ruins, he swam further towards them and to his shock saw four figures, suspended in the water. He got closer to see that Ron and Hermione were two of the figures.

He first swam to Ron, checking for a pulse, once he found one he tried to undo the bonds that were holding him in place, however this was futile with his webbed hands. He crossed to go and check on Hermione but was suddenly stopped and held at spear point by a group of angry looking mer-people who spat "only one".

_'There's nothing I can do'_ he thought to himself. just then, Cedric arrived and pulled his wand out to blast the rope restraining cho chang. Before pulling her away with him, Cedric sent harry a last look as he left, pointing at his watch.

Harry realised that he must be nearly out of time, before once again being cut from his thoughts, as a giant shark head come pummelling towards him. He quickly move out of the way as the shark head, with the body and legs of a human, grabbed at Hermione and pulled her up towards the surface, '_Krum'_ harry thought.

As he looked down, he noticed the fourth figure was much smaller, as he looked closer, he realised who it was. Little Gabrielle was floating there in the water, _'of course'_ he thought, she was Fleurs sister after all, but where was fleur? surely the hour had passed by now, shouldn't she be here?

Harry went to turn away and release Ron, when something tugged in his mind '_you promised to look after her'_.

Harry sighed and turned to Ron, pulling out his wand and severing the rope that held him down, he glanced around him for any mer-people, and seeing that no eyes were on him, he quickly severed the bonds holding Gabrielle too.

Harry rushed to Gabrielle, clutching Ron with one hand and grabbing Gabrielle with his other, he kicked his legs and begun his journey back to the surface. When he was half way, he noticed his breathing becoming more ragged and his hands and feet starting to regress to their former state, making his ascent harder. Gabrielle was light and easy to pull with him, but Ron was heavy and was weighing him down.

Harry was cold, running out of air and exhausted. With the little energy he had, he give Gabrielle a push and she began to rise to the surface, Ron however was acting like an anchor and only dragging him down, the prospects looking bleak.

He sighed to himself and made a decision, with the remaining air in his lungs, harry cried "Wingardium Leviosa" and Ron began to float to the surface slowly. The spell had exhausted the last of his energy and lung capacity, and as he kicked feebly, his mind started blackening.

Harry felt something slimy and strong grab at his legs but he had nothing to give to defend himself, however he was flung to the surface of the water, back onto the deck in which he had left. He blinked at the bright light, spluttering as water was flung from his drowning lungs onto the deck, he looked to the water to see a large tentacle diving back into the water, waving as it went. '_the giant squid'_ harry thought to himself as he tried to pick himself up.

"You had to play the hero didn't you; you just had to save the girl"

Harry looked up to see the red hair of Ron, who he thought sounded almost angry at him.

"what else was I supposed to do, she would have been left"

"Of course she wouldn't, Dumbledore wouldn't have left her there to die, you could of won" ran spat.

Harry noticed that one eye was on him, and the other was behind him, he turned to see Hermione, who seemed to of melted into the arms of Viktor Krum. Harry understood why Ron had a look of disgust on his face now, Ron would never admit it, but Harry knew he liked Hermione"

As harry turned back to Ron, he smiled at him and Ron knew why. He quickly replaced the look of disgust on his face to one of joking "you don't get any bonus points you know, bloody hell man" harry let another smile grace his face. He got to his feet and stumbled a few steps before having a large towel wrapped around him.

After several minutes of Madame Pomfrey fussing over him, waving her wand over his whole body and forcing pepper-up potions down his throat, he managed to escape. He made his way over to Hermione who was standing with Victor just outside the champion's tent.

Before he could reach her, he was grabbed by a sobbing Fleur

"zank you harry, zank you, she wasn't yours to save, but you did it anyway" she managed to say through her tears, while kissing each of his cheeks.

He finally managed to get to Hermione, she saw him approaching and rushed to him, jumping onto him and capturing him in a large embrace "you should be so proud of yourself harry, I am" she almost squealed, "you done brilliantly".

At this, harry looked down to his feet "I didn't do well, I came last" before he could finished however, Hermione grabbed his face and kissed his forehead "you didn't come last, Fleur never made it past ze grindylows" she exclaimed.

Harry placed a small smile on his face before deciding to go to the changing room to get out of his wet clothes. As he turned to walk away, something hit him and grabbed him around the waist tightly; all he saw was a mane of silvery blond hair before he was captured in a kiss, the cold lips locking with his own. He tried to break free before a fog started taking over his mind, easing him, resigning him to the soft lips and embrace of the mystery woman.

Harry felt something he never had before, this was his first kiss. He felt an almost painful feeling of fire erupt within his heart, spreading to the rest of his body. He ran a hand through her soft hair and pulled her closer, loving every second of it, seizing the moment and making the most of her soft lips before the heat rose to his brain and he pulled away from the kiss, both of them almost gasping for air.

He looked down; curious as to whom it was that had kissed him. As his gaze met the steely silver eyes of the girl, his face had contorted into one of utter shock and disbelief "g..g..gabrielle?" he spluttered, feeling disgusted with himself. She may have only looked around 10, but for some reason, harry had believed this wasn't the case, perhaps it was his clouded mind trying to justify what had just happened.

He quickly snapped out of his thoughts and clawed Gabrielle's hands away from him, looking around to see if anybody had noticed, luckily everyone had vacated the area, or so he thought until he saw a pair of cold grey eyes darting towards him, with a look akin of pure rage and pride. He was shocked to see her coming towards him, but as she got closer, his shock turned to fear. Fleur grabbed her sisters hand giving harry a murderous glare before storming off, dragging her little sister behind her.

Confused about what had happened only minutes ago, harry wandered around aimlessly before he began trudging his way back up to the castle, as he made his way past a stretch of trees and into a clearing, Hermione called out to him.

"Harry, where have you been, we've been waiting for you"

Harry saw Hermione curled up in Viktor's arm, looking as though she had always belonged there, with Ron behind, the look of disgust back on his face.

"I err, I" he didn't know what to say, he couldn't tell them what had just happened, especially with Viktor present.

Fortunately, Viktor saved him "it vas brave, vot you did, saving the girl. Fleur vas attacked by grindylows and vas forced to stop, you should be proud"

Harry was shocked, he had never heard more than a grunt come from Krum's mouth. Hermione looked up at Victor with a sparkle in her eye, before giving him a peck on the cheek, her own cheeks turning scarlet at her actions.

"So you two are together, a couple?" harry asked intrigued at Hermione's actions

"If her-me-own is okay vith it, then jah, ve are a couple" he seemed very pleased with himself as he said it, however Harry saw Ron's face turning red with anger at his words.

"Let's get back up to the castle should we, I'm starving" harry said, hoping that food may calm Ron down a little.

Hermione and Viktor walked hand in hand ahead of harry and Ron, who were walking slowly so not to be heard.

"Its gross isn't it, she must be mental, he's from Durmstrang, he will probably try and kill her, how stupid is she?"

"I don't know Ron, he seems like a nice guy, perhaps the will be good together, she's happy, we should be too"

Ron glared at harry "Happy, happy?" Ron spat "what's to be happy about, it's wrong, I mean, he's four years older than her for god sake"

Harry didn't know what to say, after his encounter with Gabrielle who was four years younger than him, he didn't feel he was in a position to question Hermione's actions, when he himself had done the same thing, even if he hadn't meant to. As these thought come to him, he blushed a little and a smile graced his face as a heat once again rose in his chest. Ron took this smile as Harry agreeing with him and simply huffed before carrying on up the hill towards the castle.

This is the beginning of a chain reaction for harry and the outcome will not be what he expected.. it should be explained in the next chapter. Thankyou for reading and please review. If you have any suggestions then i would be more than happy to hear them!


	4. Consequences

**Disclaimer** \- I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognizable belongs to J K Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter four - consequences**

The next morning, Harry dragged himself out of bed and willed his tired aching body forwards towards his dormitory bathroom. He needed to try and drain away some of the ache and confusion of the former day from his mind and body, and nothing would do the job like a warm shower.

Several minutes later he emerged from the cubicle which held his shower, looking a lot more relaxed. His body felt more alive and willing comply with the activities of day ahead, and the tired black circles under his eyes had diminished greatly.

He walked over to a small basic, above which stood a large decorative mirror. He had always liked this mirror; it had always server him as a sort of tape measure. It was long and tall and he always knew if he had grown by checking in it, he would leave small notches in the wall to keep track of his height.

Today however, he noticed that he had somehow grown around an inch overnight. '_That's weird' _he though. He put it down putting it down to being so tired and not being able seeing clearly due to the fog still present in his weary mind. He slipped on his robes before trying to flatten his hair, but this was futile, never once had his hair behaved and why should it now.

He made his way into the great hall to the sight of Viktor Krum at his table. As he got closer he saw that he and Hermione had their heads together reading the Daily Prophet.

Opposite them, Ron sat looking as though he was trying hard to not look at the new couple in front of him; his eyebrows flickering wildly as if trying to fight his eyes desire to look.

Harry sat down next to Ron, and was surprised to see a look of anger on Hermione's face.

"What's up?" he asked.

Instead of answering him, she simply thrust the paper into his face and huffed. Grabbing the paper from her, he read the headline curiously .

"Hermione granger: The Tri-Wizard Temptation"

_14 year old Hermione Granger of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, known girlfriend of Tri-Wizard champion Harry Potter (the-boy-who-lived) also 14, is believe to of dumped her boyfriend for a new and more exciting challenge, Viktor Krum 17 who is also a Tri-Wizard champion hailing the Bulgarian school or Durmstrang. Yesterday evening, after the completion of the second task, Viktor Krum was heard to confess feelings of love to the recently single which. A source close to the ex-couple said 'Granger and Potter have always been close, I am afraid this latest blow may rupture his already unstable mind'. When Mr Potter first saw Granger and Krum together, he is said to of kissed the first girl he saw, who was none other than Gabrielle Delacour, much younger sister of fellow Tri-Wizard champion Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons. It is believed that young Gabrielle is around the age of 9 or 10, which goes to show the Mr Potter is currently in a sensitive mental state of mind. __**Story continued on page 4.**_

Harry couldn't help but laugh; although somewhat nervously at the mention of Gabrielle, surely Fleur wouldn't have told anyone?

"Who wrote this?" he asked still laughing. Checking, he saw the small same of the publisher "ohh, Rita skeeter, I should have known..."

"Oh your right harry, I shouldn't take it so seriously" a smile appearing on her face "but I'm still curious as to how she found out, there was nobody around but us"

Harry wondered this too, he was sure Fleur had stayed quiet. His interest in how this information had been found out was short lived as he had to attend his first lesson of the day. One that he had previously enjoyed greatly, but was now a very hard and sobering experience. Defence Against the Dark Arts, with professor Moody.

It was a particularly brutal lesson, with Moody insisting it was time that they learnt about the unforgivable curses. He had followed a heated introduction by pulling his wand and enlarging a spider, asking for names of unforgivable curses.

The paling and slightly trembling form of Ron answered his question.

"There's the imperious curse...sir"

"Ahh yes, the imperious. Caused a whole lot of trouble for the ministry a few years back" moody grunted back. "No doubt your father knows all about this one"

Moody raised his wand to the spider and shouted "**Imperio**"

The spider was now fully under his control. He had it thrown across the room at various screaming students, he then had it try and throw itself out of a window and even attempt to drown itself, before lowering it back into his hands.

"Another...Another, you...Longbottom is it?" he asked staring down at the moon faced boy in the front row.

"y..y..yes sir" Neville seemed to grimace at being chosen, his face beginning to screw up, before relaxing slightly and finishing "th..there's the cruciatus curse"

"yes...yes" Moody said almost gleefully, motioning for Neville to stand up at the front of the class with him.

Begrudgingly Neville stood and slowly walked to the front of the class, as moody raised his wand once again to the spider.

"**Crucio**" moody barked, followed by a faint but high pitched squeal that was heard around the room, emanating from the spider. Everyone's faces were of pain and torment at the sight of the spider in Moody's scarred hands being tortured, but none compared to that of Neville.

His face was almost shrivelled as his whole face began contorting, turning a disturbing shade of white. His hands were brandished into tights fists, covering his ears and turning white at the pressure of being held so tightly.

"stop it, stop it, can't you see its bothering him" Hermione cried out in panic.

Moody looked almost possessed as he held the curse, seeming to enjoy every second at it, but at hearing the cry of his student he quickly pulled his wand away realising his mistake. The spider drooped down into his hand at the relief of the torture being lifted from its frail spindly body.

The deranged professor seemed almost lost in his own surroundings as he looked around at the class and then to the spider and the pale white face of Neville. He stepped over to Hermione's desk and gently dropped the spider in front of her.

"Perhaps you could give me the final curse Miss Granger"

Hermione shook her head defiantly, tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

"Very well..." Moody said almost gently.

"**Avada Kedavra**" He yelled. A blinding green light left his wand and filled the room, hitting the spider that now lay upturned and motionless on Hermione's desk.

Sitting next to Hermione, Harry's face had turned white as paper, he felt sick to his stomach, a painful lump forming in the back of his throat and a tear begging to trail its way down his cold left cheek

'T_his is how they died'_ harry thought '_this is the last things my parents ever saw_'.

"You will all have a 10 inch piece of parchment on my desk by Friday, about each of the three unforgivable, what they are, why they cannot be used and in what circumstances they can. Now off you go" Moody grunted out at his frightened students.

The trembling class quickly made their way out of the classroom, not wanting to spend another second in the company of their seemingly demonic professor. Harry, Hermione and Ron made their way down the spiralling staircase back to the first floor.

"Are you ok Harry? You look terrible"

Harry didn't know who had asked him, so he simply nodded, he couldn't answer with the tight ball still clogging his throat. His mind felt like it had shattered, he had seen that light many times in his own dreams, and had now seen in with his own eyes.

It broke him to know that it was that curse that had ended his parent's life, which had led to him being an orphan and subsequently being dumped on the doorstep of his aunt and uncles home.

"I can't believe he did that, there's a reason those curses are unforgivable" Hermione said emotionally "but to perform them in front of fourth years, it's outrageous, surely Dumbledore hasn't allowed it? I mean...Did you see Neville's face" she trailed off angrily

Harry couldn't agree more, the whole class seemed effected by Moody's actions, but the worst part was that he seemed to enjoy it.

Harry didn't know how, but he managed to make it down to the bottom of the long spiralling staircase, he couldn't even remember walking, his legs seemed to be working of their own accord.

Just as his stepped into the corridor, his mind seemed to free up, almost banishing the thoughts of the last hour; before once again his mind began to fog over.

He knew what this was now; he had felt the effect of veela charm enough times to know exactly how it felt. He glanced around looking for the source, before his eyes met with the cold steely-grey of Fleurs.

Harry stopped on the spot, gaining the attention from his friends

"I'll meet up with you in the great hall" he said dejectedly, gaining curious looks from his friends as they saw who his eyes had locked onto. Ron and Hermione looked at each other before nodding and carrying on towards way to the great hall.

He sighed and began walking towards Fleur, knowing that he would have to explain the events of last night to her. The familiar knot in his stomach returning as he got closer, he knew this wouldn't be pleasant, he had seen the fiery temper of the veela on a few occasions already.

After what seemed like an age of walking down the hall; all the while under a cold glare, he reached Fleur.

"Look, I'm sorry about yesterday, I don't..." Harry was cut short as Fleur grabbed his arm tightly and started pulling him down the hallway, heading towards the great hall.

They walked for a few minutes, his arm still in the tight grasp of Fleur. He felt like a small child being dragged around the aisles of a supermarket by and angry mother, however he didn't utter a single word, he didn't want to anger the silver haired veela anymore.

She continued dragging him, straight past the great hall that was filling and buzzing with noise. It was lunch time and his stomach had begun to grumble noisily, but he remained silent and continued to follow Fleurs lead.

They kept walking until they were out of the castle and had trudged across the cold grass of the grounds towards the lake '_is she going to drown me?_' harry wondered. It was an exceedingly cold February morning, a light drizzle of rain creating an almost mist like effect in the air was sweeping over them, and the sodden floor was beginning to form small puddles all around.

They got closer to the icy black waters of the ominous lake and Harry give an involuntary shudder as he remembered plunging into the freezing water during yesterday's task. He berated himself, wishing he had his scarf with him. Although he had his thick winter cloak on, it was still an extremely cold morning, numbing both his senses and his limbs.

They reached a small moss covered bench on the side of the lake and fleur gently placed him in it, taking a seat next to him.

"Ok, get on with it; I know you're angry about yesterday"

"Zis isn't about yesterday Harry"

At this harry turned to fleur, he was sure he was going to get an ear bashing from her. Curious he asked her.

"What's going on then?"

"I received an own zis morning... from my parents"

"What's that got to do with me?" Why she had dragged him all the way here to tell him that?

"Zey told me zey are coming to Hogwartz...today, to talk to Gabrielle, and...zey asked to see you?" she looked at harry, with both a questioning and fearful look in her eyes "why do zey want to zee you?"

Harry looked stomped for a moment, when it hit him.

He had prevented Gabrielle from being attacked and had taken her to Madame Maxime. Harry knew that a letter had been sent and that the Delacour parents had vowed to come to Hogwarts when they had the chance. At his understanding look Fleur again spoke up.

"Arry?" she said in a raised tone, brining him out of his thoughts.

"Err; I'm not sure if it's my place to tell you Fleur, I think it would be better if Gabrielle explains"

"Please 'arry, itz important" she said hastily. What real harm could be done by telling her harry wondered.

With a sigh, he started his explanation.

"Well, a week or so ago, I found Gabrielle being attacked" he stopped talking as Fleur took a deep gasp and held her hands to her mouth.

"It's ok; I stopped them before they could do anything to her, but she told me that it had happened before, so I took her to Madame Maxime" he trailed off before being interrupted.

"Wait...why didn't she come to me? I'm her big sister, I would have helped her. I can't believe zis has happened, I'll kill whoever" but this time it was Fleur who was cut off.

"Look Fleur, I took her to Madame Maxime, but she didn't seem too bothered, she told me she would write to your parents but not to tell you. Gabrielle didn't seem to keen on telling you either, she said you had been ignoring her and she needed to be alone" as his words sunk into her ears, a small tear was shed on Fleurs cheek.

"I didn't think it was right that she be alone after something so awful, so I had a word with Dumbledore and got her a living quarters inside the castle, I've been looking after her in my spare time" he said, a smile gracing his face at the thought of the time spent with young Gabrielle.

"Zo zats where she's been"

Harry nodded before continuing "I guess Madame Maxime found out about me looking after her and told your parents, perhaps that why they want to see me"

The two teenagers were now soaked through, and the rain had started pelting down harder, the grounds beginning to drown in water.

Harry stood up ready to leave, taking his glasses off to wipe them, but as he did so, he noticed that his vision was not as blurred as it always had been. '_But why'_ he wondered. He placed his glasses back to his face, and then away again, seeing only a little difference between the two. '_What's going on?'_

He put this thought to the back of his mind and as he placed his glasses back on his face, he took a step, meaning to leave, before a gentle hand touched his.

"Arry" Fleur said in a small voice "please, don't leave..." Harry turned back to Fleur, confusion lacing his expression.

"If what you zay is true, it would explain a lot..." she trailed off "there's something you need to know, and it is going to change everything" a solemn look had bestowed her rain soaked but usually beautiful face.

Harry sat back down, a feeling or foreboding returning to him. If Fleurs expression was anything to go by, this was serious.

"Gabrielle made a big mistake yesterday 'arry"

"A mistake? What? Is she ok?" he replied panicked, before wondering to himself why he was so concerned for Gabrielle, it was as if something in him had snapped at the thought of her being in trouble.

"Kissing you 'arry, I don't zink you understand ze consequences"

Harry's cold white cheeks burned a little as he blushed "oh that" he laughed nervously "yea I'm sorry, I really don't know what happened"

"I don't zink you understand 'arry, did you kiss her back, di...did you kiss her back romantically?" Fleurs face now showed very little beauty; instead it was one you would expect to find on a parent at the loss of her child in a crowded and dangerous area; pure unadulterated fear.

What was Fleur asking harry wondered, was she asking if he enjoyed it? He pondered on this for a moment, almost reliving the sensation of the kiss. A fire once again burned in his stomach, heating him up as if a stove had been lit in every corner of his body. If he had to be honest with himself; he had enjoyed it, it had been his first ever kiss and he had returned it as if he never wanted it to end, with all the love and energy he could muster.

Harry began to blush once again, as a large smile slipped onto his face

"Yea...Yea I guess I did"

He looked at Fleur who was now rubbing at her forehead, a now deeper look of fear worry on her face.

"Fleur, I swear, it didn't mean anything, I guess it was just the heat of the moment, tensions were high after the task and I suppose she was just grateful that I saved her"

"'Arry, you still don't understand, me and Gabrielle are veela" she said heatedly. She seemed to be thinking of a way to explain what she wanted to get across and harry didn't interrupt. Eventually she seemed to come to an idea.

"'arry, how old do you zink Gabrielle is?" at this he looked down to his feet before answering

"about 10" He felt a surge of guilt as he said this, he knew how bad it was kissing somebody much younger, especially after Ron's outburst at the age gap between Hermione and Viktor last night.

"No" she replied, with a faint smile gracing her now blue lips.

Harry looked up at her in shock, '_what is she saying, please don't say she's younger'_ harry thought to himself.

"'arry, zis may shock you. I know she may look like a child, but she iz not..." she trailed of, now more calmly. At the look of surprise on Harrys face, she continued.

"Gabrielle iz in fact the same age az you, she 'ad her 14th birthday just before we left Beauxbatons to come here. Like I zed, we are veela. Few people know zis, but veela do not begin to mature until zeir 16th birthday"

Harry felt as if a massive weight had dropped off his shoulders. So Gabrielle wasn't a child; she was his age and just looked a lot younger. Although he had just felt better, as he glanced at fleur to see her staring at him, a look on her face which almost resembled guilt. Harry knew something was wrong, and the weight reappeared on his shoulders, there was more to come

"what is it? What's wrong?"

"Like I zed" fleur started wearily "we do no mature until we turn 16, zat is however unless..." she sighed and seemed to be bracing herself for something.

"Unless what?" harry shouted, panic seeping in to his mind.

She exhaled deeply and tried composing herself as best as possible "unless we meet out soul mate. Veelas only feel erotic desire towards zeir soul mates before zey are 16, zat it ze reason zat gabrielle acted the way she did towards you, it would seem zat you are hers".

"Wait...wait, you're telling me that I'm Gabrielles soul mate? I barely know her, it's impossible, you must be wrong" Harry stated disbelievingly, trying to convince himself more than Fleur. Fear was beginning to grip him, it couldn't be true could it? Perhaps this was some sort of a joke to get back at him for kissing her sister? Before he could respond, Fleur continued.

"Zats not all, when she kissed you, it acted as a sort of...contract, and by returning it, you unknowingly created a bond"

Harry knew exactly where she was going with this. He laughed as he stood up and looked at her.

"Very funny fleur, you really think id believe this?"

Harry was about to walk away when he saw the grave look on Fleurs face, she stood and stepped nearer to him as she spoke.

"I promiz you 'arry, I am not joking. Over ze next few months you will both change, not only mentally but physically too. You will change to become perfectly compatible for one anozer, az a mental bond forms you will be able to communicate telepathically"

she took a deep breath before continuing. "You will in essence become perfect for one anozer, you will only be attracted to eachozer...you may even become fluent in French" she chuckled as she finished.

Harry just stood, listening to what Fleur was saying as a haze seemed to take over his mind. It couldn't be, could it?

At his unconvinced look, fleur added "I swear zis is ze truth harry, I'm sorry but zere iz nothing we can do, zis is veela magic. Gabrielle has already begun her change" harry snapped his neck up to look at fleur, a look of sheer horror of his face, he quickly changed his expression to one of disbelieving once more.

"Av you not noticed any changes 'arry?"

His mind was a blur; he was trying to process all that he had been told. '_Changes, of course I haven't_ changed' he thought, but as he about it, a memory pulled itself to the forefront of his clogged brain.

He had woken up and noticed how he had grown overnight, a whole inch. This certainly wasn't normal. Not only this, his vision had changed too, he could now see better without his glasses, were these the sort of changed she meant?

Fleur studied his reactions and knew that he had in fact noticed changes, so she again spoke up.

"'Arry, I am sorry, but zere really iz nothing we can do, you are bonded for life. It works like ze unbreakable vow, if it iz broken, you will die" but Harry had not moved at her words, he sat frozen where he was, unable to move or utter a single word.

She knew he needed time alone to think over all she had told him, this was a life changing thing and he needed time to process it all.

She stood up and stepped in front of him, blocking the still relentless hammering rain from assaulting his face.

"Please meet me at Dumbledore's office at 8, my parents are anxious to meet you" she said with a small smile. Just as she started to walk off, she turned to harry.

"'Arry, please don't tell anyone what az happened, not until we av discussed it more"

"I'm sorry" She said sweetly and with that, she turned and trudged back through the waterlogged grass back up to the castle.

Harry sat there, large droplets of water dropping from his rain ridden face and hair. This couldn't be happening to him, it just couldn't.

* * *

So there you have it, Harry and Gabrielle have unknowingly bonded. But this is only the beginning.


	5. Memories old, Memories new

**Disclaimer - **I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognizable belongs to J K Rowling

* * *

**Chapter four – Memories old, Memories new**

Harry's school day passed in a blur, he had skipped lunch and had gone straight to his next lesson. When the rest of his class had arrived, Ron and Hermione were quick to question where he had gone with Fleur. He simply dismissed their questions telling them not to worry, that is was nothing.

But this was something, and it was certainly something to worry about, but what could he do? If what Fleur said was true, then there really was nothing he could do.

Although he was beyond worried, he couldn't help the smile that would grace his otherwise tired looking face whenever he thought of Gabrielle.

He was now sitting in the great hall for dinner next to Hermione and Ron who were shooting him worrying looks just as they had been all day.

"Harry please, what's wrong? I'm not stupid you know, I can tell that's something's really bothering you"

Hermione looked terrified, she knew that only something or extreme importance or worse...Danger, would have him acting like this '_maybe that's what it is, maybe it's the third task_' she thought.

"Is it the third task harry? Is that what's got you worried?"

"No it's not the third task, it's nothing honestly, I just...I can't explain in right now"

Ron also looked worried for harry, however after already falling out with him over harry being picked as a champion, he didn't want to lose harry again by pushing his temper. He knew harry would tell them when he was ready, after all...he told them everything. With that, he started tucking into his food, while harry merely pushed his own around his place, staring into nothingness as he did so often nowadays.

Harry wanted to tell them, he wanted to tell them everything, but he couldn't. For one Fleur had asked him not to, and secondly, what would he tell them, he didn't understand it himself, he hadn't yet come to terms with it, how could he.

He knew he would shortly be expected in Dumbledore's office to meet the Delacours, but he was dreading it. It would mean seeing Gabrielle and having to face the inevitable. He wished he didn't have to go, but knew it would be rude of him not to. But what if they had found out, what if Dumbledore had been told?

He continued checking his watch every 5 minutes, the time seemed to be passing 10 times faster than usual, the seconds to his demise whittling down quickly.

He sat while quietly, pondering what was to become of him. Meanwhile, Hermione and Ron were having a heated discussion on Viktor, Ron's face turning so red in frustration that it was beginning to match his hair.

Harry couldn't seem to focus on what they were saying at all, and with a few minute to go until he was expected at Dumbledore's, he stood, the two bickering teens quickly coming to a halt to look at him.

"I've got to go and see Dumbledore, he needs to see me" he partially lied.

He couldn't tell them who he was really meeting, it would bring too much cause for explanation, something he wasn't sure he could do right now.

He turned on his heels and walked away from the questioning faces of his friends as he walked out of the great hall and towards Dumbledore's office.

"I don't like this" Hermione snapped "something serious is going on"

Ron could only nod in agreement, but what was going on he wondered.

Harry slumped all the way to the stone gargoyle, hiding the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

"Password?" the gargoyle croaked.

"Lemon drop" harry replied absent minded.

The gargoyle accepted the password and began to ascend, a narrow spiralling staircase following it from beneath the floor, harry stepped onto one of the raising stairs and rode it all the way to the top as it continued to rise.

Once at the top, he took a few steps before coming onto a small corridor, he continued down it before coming to a large oak door, he knocked politely and braced himself for what was to come.

"Come in" came the voice of his headmaster.

Harry stepped into the room, walking past desks of silver trinkets and bookcases filled with various artefacts and interesting books. His head was sunk low as he neared his headmaster.

As he got closer, a fog started to cloud his mind, but this was different, it was relaxing, soothing, it seemed to calm him down and fill him with happiness '_what is it_?' he wondered.

He looked up to see Dumbledore talking animatedly with the Delacour entourage, however there was one that he almost didn't recognise, staring right at him, a shy smile or her beautiful face.

As he approached, he observed the two senior Delacours.

Mr Delacour was quite a short and stocky man, with thin short hair and a balding spot on the back of his scalp; however his face was quite appealing, he had a short nose and bright blue eyes. Harry figured that he would have been a very attractive teenager.

He was wearing an immaculate black suit, one that would make even his uptight uncle jealous.

Mrs Delacour was a very glamorous woman, with wavy platinum hair and a very pretty face, framed by her sparkling silver eyes. She looked very much like fleur, only a slightly aged version and with the same attractive eyes as Gabrielle.

He continued towards the group and they turned to see him draw closer. He was feeling more confident now, happier, he thanked the charm of the veela for this, and for once it was helpful.

Just then a thought popped into his mind '_but this is different, perhaps it's the bond._

Before he could think on further on the matter, he was snapped out of his thoughts.

"Ahh harry, there you are, thank you for coming" Dumbledore said clapping his old hands together with a smile on his face, and his usual twinkle evident in his eyes.

"I am pleased to present Mr and Mrs Delacour, our esteemed guests"

Harry walked forward and shook the hands of the two adults in front of him, greeting them as he did. They smiled at him before Mr Delacour spoke.

"It is lovely to meet you Harry, a real pleasure. I am sorry to drag you away from your friends at this time in the evening"

"Not at all sir"

"Please, call me Jean"

"No need to apologize Jean, it is a pleasure to meet you"

A large smile appeared on Jeans face, an almost proud look in his eye as he once again spoke.

"I asked you here so that I could thank you Harry, for what you did for my daughter. Dumbledore has told me everything. Nasty business I'm afraid, I care greatly for my daughter, both of them" he said smiling at both of his daughters before finishing

"I'm just glad there are still people like you who are kind enough to take the trouble to look out for her" the proud look returning to his eye.

"It was no trouble at all" harry replied with a smile "it was lovely to spend time with someone like Gabrielle, she's great company".

Harry didn't know what it was but he felt a small surge of happiness erupt in his mind at his words, he looked around to see Gabrielle looking at him, a large smile pasted on her face, her silver eyes looking longingly into him.

'_The bond, it must be'_ harry thought.

The six of them conversed lightly for the next hour or two, sharing laughs and stories. As the clock struck ten, Jean got up and straightened out his immaculate suit.

He spoke in a very official voice, directed at Dumbledore. "I know it is an unusual request, but would it be possible for my Gabrielle to stay in the quarters she has been so generously given for a little longer. I think it would be good for her to stay until she feels confident enough to return to stay with the rest of her schoolmates"

"Of course, of course" Dumbledore replied quickly.

"Well, it has been a pleasure, but the hour is late and I must return to France. Many matters require my attention" he turned to harry as he finished

"It was wonderful to meet you Harry, I hope to see you again sometime soon" Jean outstretched his hand towards harry.

Harry took his hand a shook it tightly "I hope so sir"

Jean turned to Dumbledore and spoke in a soft tone "if it would be ok Albus, I would like a quiet word with my daughters before I leave"

Dumbledore stood, raising his hand to the large oak door, beckoning them out.

"Of course, I will escort you to somewhere a little more private" he said with a smile on his face and his usual twinkle once again in his eye"

The four Delacours headed to the door with Albus in tow, but as harry stood to follow, his headmaster turned to him and quickly muttered "Harry, if you could stay for a few moments, I would like a word, I will be back in a second"

Harry sat back in his seat in front of Dumbledore's desk, watching as the door began to close, leaving him inside alone. Just as it closed, it opened back up just a little and Dumbledore's head appeared in the small gap.

"Help yourself to some liquorice snaps Harry, but be warned, they have a bit of a bite" he said motioning towards a large bowl on an old wooden desk littered in parchment and silver trinkets before closing the door again and leaving.

Harry had been waiting it the office for several minutes now. _'What's taking him so long'_ harry thought to himself. He had resorted to beating his legs with his wand as if they were a set of drums, trying to drive the temptation of exploring the interesting office out of his mind, he felt like a child in a sweet shop, left alone to run wild.

Harry stood up, pocketing his wand. He walked slowly around the lower quarter of the room which held the bowl containing the liquorice snaps Dumbledore had offered. Harry looked at them, stacked high in the old bowl and let a small laugh escape him. Dumbledore had always had an affinity for sweets, even his office password was one (lemon drop).

'_To each their own'_ He thought.

He plunged his hand into the bowl, scooping up several of the sweets into his cupped palm. He went to pick one up with his other hand but before he had the chance the sweets began to wriggle as a mouth appeared on each one, all displaying large pointed teeth. As if as one, the sweets all jumped and started biting at harry hands.

In the shock of the moment, he dropped the sweets from his now bleeding grasp. They were now jumping around on the floor, seemingly trying to escape to freedom.

Instinctively, harry tried squishing all of them, stomping heavily all around the floor. Finally he managed to get them all before pulling his wand to casting a spell on his bite ridden hand, small droplets of his crimson blood were now dripping onto the floor. He muttered a spell and sealed the wounds.

'_A bit of a bite, a bit of a bloody bite?'_ he thought; Dumbledore certainly had a strange sense of humour.

As he turned to make his way back to his seat, he noticed something he had not seen before. It almost looked like a stone and metallic bird bath. He made his way over to it and upon a quick examination; he noticed that it was in fact a very large but shallow bowl, filled with a thin layer of water. It was held by a large stone plinth which was intricately detailed and almost looked like the outside of a grand cathedral.

But that isn't what was strange. Within the water, there was a strange substance; it didn't seem to be liquid, nor gas, but something in-between.

What was this and where had it come from, surely he would have noticed this strange object before he thought. Looking around the room, he noticed one of the floor slabs was a little misplaced, as though it had dropped _'It must have been activated when I stepped on it' _ he mused.

He turned back around, the silvery substance still swimming within the water, he lowered his head to look closer, his nose almost touching the water, but as he did so, he felt himself being pulled roughly.

It was as if he was being squeezed through a thin tube, the world around him spinning wildly making his feel sick to his stomach. He landed hard on a large stone stage, people sitting all around him. It looked like a dungeon, and must have been underground for there were no windows or sunlight, only the small glow of several small oil lamps, leaving shadows dancing on the walls.

**10 minutes later**

Harry was once again pulled through the painful tube like feeling and the spinning of the world around him before hitting solid ground and stumbling forwards onto his hands and knees. He looked up to see that he was back in Dumbledore's office.

He turned to look back at the strange magical object that he had just been plunged into, to see the man himself standing beside it, looking solemnly at him.

"Curiosity is not a sin, but we must exercise caution with our curiosity Harry"

Harry stood to face his age old headmaster before speaking shakily.

"Wh...What is that thing professor?"

"This Harry is a pensieve. It allows me to once again look at things that I have already seen before...memories" he explained as he turned to the pensieve and then back to Harry.

"I sometimes find, and I am sure that you feel the same right now, that my mind is often too full of thoughts and memories. At times like these, I use this" he said placing a hand on the edge of the pensieve.

"One simply siphons the excess memories from their mind and puts them into the basin, allowing the user to once again see the memories they need to much clearer than they can in their own head"

"What I just saw, that was a memory of yours?" Harry asked still a little dazed after witnessing what he now knew to be a memory.

"Yes harry, why do you ask" Dumbledore looked curiously at Harry, had he seen something he hadn't?

"The...the man in there, Mr Crouch's son, what happened to him"

"He was sent to Azkaban after a trial, the evidence was incontrovertible. Destroyed Barty to do it. From what I heard, he died a few years after...why?"

"It's just; I've seen him before, in a dream"

Dumbledore face was one of shock, but he quickly masked it with a softer one, he didn't want his young pupil to panic.

"What happened in this dream Harry? Have there been more?"

Harry nodded at his question before answering "It's always the same one, I'm in a graveyard before everything begins to swirl. When it stops I'm in a dark house and hear voices from upstairs. When I go up, I see a man stooping over a chair, its Mr Crouch's son, and he's talking about setting a trap. Wormtail is there too... and a snake. There's a cold voice from the chair and it talks to the snake but I can't understand it, and then there's a bright green light and I wake up"

As harry finished, Dumbledore went to stand by the pensieve, looking as if racking through his mind for a memory, before harry interrupts him.

"Sir, do you think it's a vision? Do you think what I'm seeing is really happening?" He asked, concerned.

Dumbledore looked at Harry and then back to the pensieve, putting his wand to his temple and pulling a silvery stringy substance from his mind and dropping it in the basin before replying.

"I think it unwise to linger on these dreams Harry; I think it better if you simply...cast them away. I would however, as I have already said, exercise extreme caution"

Harry nodded before moving towards the large oak door, as he went to reach for the handle, Dumbledore called out to him.

"Harry, is everything ok? I know that with the daunting challenge of these tasks, along with the dreams you have told me of, you must be anxious. Your teacher tell me that the last few days you have been somewhat more distracted than usual, if there's anything you need to tell me?" he finished, a quizzing tone to his voice.

"No sir, nothing, just tired" Harry lied, placing a weak smile on his face.

"Very well, off you go" Dumbledore finished, turning once again to his pensieve leaving harry to leave.

Harry hurried along the corridor and down the steps, reaching the stone gargoyle at the bottom. He was exhausted and couldn't wait to get to his dorm and go to sleep, it had been a very strange and long few days and he needed his rest.

As he walked off the last step, he saw Fleur and Gabrielle waiting for him.

He mentally cursed; the last thing he wanted now was another long conversation to further squash his mind_. 'Perhaps I need a pensieve'_ he thought.

"Fleur I can't talk, I'm too..." he come to an abrupt stop when he caught the silver eyed gaze of Gabrielle, looking intently into him. The air around him seemed to thin and a gentle fog took over his busy mind, easing the sleep from his tired emerald eyes. A small but happy smile graced his lips as he turned to fleur.

"What's up" he asked calmly, a blush on his cheek at the look she was giving him. She looked at Harry and then to Gabrielle, before turning back to harry with a grin on her face.

"Ze bond" she said matter-of-factly at the look on his face.

"We need to talk 'arry, if zats ok?"

He agreed and walked behind Fleur who was leading the way, while Gabrielle was close to his side. He couldn't explain why, but he felt an inexpressible desire to envelope her into a tight embrace, he decided against the action as he continued to follow Fleur out of the castle and into the cold grounds.

It was very late now and only the gentle haze of the moonlight was lighting the grounds, which squelched under the pressure of each step that they took, still sodden from the cruel winter rains of the day.

Although it was very dark, he noticed that they were once again heading in the direction of the lake _'oh please not again'_ he thought as they drew nearer. However Fleur had turned a little and was tracing up a small path towards what harry recognised as the Beauxbaton carriage, hagrids little hut glowing a little distance away, its chimney billowing out a putrid smelling thick black smoke.

After a few minutes, they reached the carriage. Fleur opened the door and led the two others in, following behind them. They all received strange looks from the rest of the occupants; they were clearly startled to see a boy within their living quarters. Being a girls only school and carriage, it was only natural for them to be suspicious. He passed the group of staring girls as Fleur led him to a narrow door that he assumed led to her bedroom.

Despite being nervous at being in this strange new environment, he was extremely happy to be out of the cruel cold of outside and in the gentle warmth of the carriage. Fleur pulled out a couple of seats and they all sat down.

"I need to check arry', you avent told anyone about what az happened av you?" Fleur asked calmly.

"No of course not" he replied quickly "I mean, how would I even explain what's happened, I don't really understand it all myself yet" he said with a slight hint of humour.

Fleur smiled before continuing "I'm sorry about all of zis 'arry, but it was set in stone, zere iz nothing we can do now..." her smile turning to one of unhappiness.

"Zis iz forever harry, like I zed, it works like an unbreakable vow, if it iz broken, you will die..."

Harry knew he should be feeling more angry and upset than he was, but for some reason whilst in the presence of Gabrielle, he just couldn't be.

"It's fine, I understand fleur" he said truthfully, struggling to believe that he was actually ok with all of this. _'What is happening to me'_ he wondered.

"You know what zis means 'arry? You cannot be with anozer woman. Which means you will have to end zings wiz Hermione" she said in a stern but gentle tone.

"Well that's no trouble then" he said happily. At Fleurs questioning face he continued "me and her were never together, were just friends and always have been, it's just the papers making things up" A small laugh escaping him as he finished.

As he laughed, Gabrielle did the same; it was although a sweet melody was being played in his ears. He had never heard her laugh and it sent chills up his spine and created a warm fuzzy feeling through his body.

'_Oh god, she can make me feel like this just by laughing'_ he thought, amazed at the feeling spreading through his limbs.

Fleur smiled before standing up, heading to the door. "I need to take care of some zings; I will be back in a little while" she said as she opened the door and left.

He felt a little awkward being alone with Gabrielle so stood up intending to leave also, however as he stepped towards the door, he heard the sound of soft strangled sobs behind him.

He turned to see Gabrielle looking at him, tears in her eyes at the sight of him leaving. He felt a surge of pain hit his stomach at the sight of her, he quickly ran across to her, taking her in his arms. He had forgotten that she was going through the same as he was, and he had not even considered her feelings. _'She most likely thinks I blame her' _he thought as he looked into her tear soaked, piercing silver eyes.

"I don't blame you Gabrielle" he said softly, rubbing the tears on her cheeks with his thumb, pulling her in closer.

She looked up at him, her silver, red rimmed eyes locking with his emerald ones, a slight smile beginning to form in the corner of the lips.

Harry bent down slightly and graced the top of her forehead with a kiss. He didn't know what had lead him to doing so, but for some reason it didn't feel wrong, it felt right, as if it was meant to be.

Although it had only been a few days, Gabrielle seemed to of changed a lot; she now looked less like a child and closer to a teenager. However admittedly Harry thought, she still looked a lot younger than him, but despite this, he found himself strangely drawn to her, in his eyes, she was beautiful.

Gabrielle pulled from the embrace, stepping back a few paces before looking at down at her feet, a blush forming quickly on her face. Harry found this strange.

"What's wrong?" he asked. _'Perhaps I shouldn't have kissed her'_ he thought, mentally berating himself.

He couldn't have been more wrong however, for a few seconds later, Gabrielle spoke up. A blush spreading more greatly on her cheeks, turning almost beetroot red now, she said in a soft voice "allez-vous rester avec moi".

Harry didn't know how, but he had understood her French perfectly, a look of shock now on his face

"You...you want me to stay here with you?" he asked, slightly breathlessly.

"Oui" she said quietly.

Harry was surprised at this, but found that he was happy to accept her request. He kicked off his shoes and held out his hand. She approached him nervously, laying her own small soft hands in his. He walked to the bed at the end of the room, and lay upon it, moving up to the pillows. Gabrielle followed suit and joined him.

She rested her hair against his chest, her long silver-blonde mane in his face. He took in her scent, the smell of which he distinguished as strawberries and freshly mown grass, before stroking it behind her ears. He laid back, his tired eyes closing as soon as he hit the pillows, this felt so right, and he was happy to remain here. This is something that would stay in his memories forever.

As his mind began to drift, he heard her whisper "goodnight harry" in perfect English. A smile spread across his face before his mind went blank and he fell into a comfortable dreamless sleep, Gabrielle buried deeply in his chest, her arms wrapped tightly around him.

* * *

I've decided to change the story a little, a plot twist will be coming soon that will shake one of Harry's most important friendships to the core.


	6. Truths told, Truths taken

**Disclaimer - **I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognizable belongs to J K Rowling

* * *

**Chapter six – Truths told, Truths taken**

The next morning Harry woke to a monstrous form towering above him, he blinked a few times before his eyes shot open wide. He give out a girlish little cry and pushed himself as far back as he could, hitting the pillows and solid wall behind him.

With one had he instinctively reached for his wand and with the other he clawed around for his glasses but to no avail. Panicky he swept his hand up to his eyes to find that his glasses were still on his face. He tore them off to the shock and relief that his vision improved a little, the blur or the silhouette now revealing itself as that of Madame Maxime, a look of pure fury etched on her face.

He looked to his side to see Gabrielle stirring before opening her eyes. She sent a small smile in Harry's direction before turning to see what he was looking so scared of. As she took in the sight of her headmistress, she gasped before seeming to bristle and stiffen.

Harry looked back to Madame Maxime just in time, as a gigantic hand was heading straight for his face. He forced his head as far back against the pillows as he could manage, before the colossal hand grabbed at his robes around the scruff of his neck and pulled him up off the bed.

"Your coming wiz me, you disgusting little beast" she spat as she yanked him roughly towards the door, only allowing him time to slip his shoes onto the wrong feet.

"Miss Delacour, come, now!"

Gabrielle hurried off the bed, and slipped on her small blue shoes before rushing out of the door behind her soul mate and headmistress.

It was an exceedingly bright day, and Harry had to try and shield his eyes from the sun as he was hauled along the path up to the castle, being treated like a misbehaving child.

Half way to the castle, Fleur crossed paths with the small group. She had a look of horror on her face at the sight of her sister and Harry at the mercy of her headmistress.

As they approached her, the scruff of Harry's neck was released and he dropped a few inches, having tiptoed the distance covered so far so as not to be physically lifted by the giant.

"What is ze meaning of zis Fleur" The giant figure questioned angrily, her arms crossed tightly against her body.

"I...I"

"Zey were sleeping in your bed young lady"

"Itz hard to explain ma'am"

"Very well, you can come with me too zen"

Maxime sidestepped her flustered student and continued to walk toward the castle, leaving fleur to tail behind with the other two students. She sent them both apologetic looks, she had left them both in her room asleep.

'_Zis is all my fault'_ she thought guiltily

After several minutes of almost jogging to keep up with the large steps of the livid headmistress, they group arrived at the stone gargoyle shielding the passage to Dumbledore's office.

"Password?" it croaked

"I do not know, now move aside you useless lump of rubble, I need to see Dumblee-dore immediately"

"Perhaps the password may be of use" come the voice of McGonagall from behind them. She had a look of worry on her usually stern face at the sight of 3 students standing dejectedly behind the Beauxbaton headmistress.

"Lemon drop"

The slowly expanding group made their way to the top of the spiralling staircase and towards the door to the headmaster's office.

Without knocking Maxime clobbered at the door before wrenching it open.

Dumbledore jumped at the sound of his door being nearly smashed open and calmed his frantically beating heart before addressing the towering figure.

"Ah, my dear Olympe, what a pleasant surprise"

"And I see that you've brought some guests with you, how may I help?"

"Professor Dumblee-dore, I am here because of zis little animal"

"Ahh I see, please have a seat. Would you like a drink of sherry, or an old dwarven cognac perhaps? This truely is a lovely morning surprise..." he was cut off by Madame Maxime before he could finish.

"I am not here to have a drink professor; I am here to have zis...zis beast expelled from your school. Immediately!"

"I assume that you are referring to young Mr Potter here. What are the charges brought against him?" at this, Madame Maxime looked somewhat taken back by his answer.

"Where do I start...? Rape, trespassing, assault and an attempted attack on a teacher"

Dumbledore looked shocked at her words and turned to look at Harry, the usual twinkle in his eye nowhere to be seen. He sighed deeply before turning to look once again at the giant in his presence.

"And may I assume, that Miss Delacour here is the victim"

"Oui"

He turned to look at the cowering form of Gabrielle.

"I see. Miss Delacour, did Mr Potter force himself upon you?"

"Non, absolument non"

"And did he attack you in any way"

"Non"

Madame Maxime was looking down at her young student in utter rage; she was being made a fool of.

"Zis is lies, all lies, she must be too scared to tell ze truth" she bellowed.

"I do not believe so Olympe, I believe this is a case of misunderstanding. I assume that the trespassing was on the Beauxbatons carriage, and the attack on a teacher?" he finished in an almost mock tone.

"The little animal was in bed wiz one of my student, when I woke him he pulled his wand on me"

"But would you not do the same, if you awoke in a foreign environment with a figure standing above you?" At this, Olympe seemed to chew on her tongue, trying to stop herself from exploding with anger.

"Very well, that is settled. I would however like to know why Mr Potter and Miss Delacour were found to be sharing a bed last night" The three teachers in the room all turned to the two silent students standing nervously.

Dumbledore looked at the two teenagers for a long and painful minute, his eyes locked with Harrys over his half-moon spectacles. Neither student had said a word in answer to his question, and he knew that it was futile to push it further.

"I see, Minerva I will leave it to you to dish out the punishment for Mr Potter, trespassing and being out after curfew are good enough grounds I believe"

Harrys head dropped down resignedly, he knew this was going to happen, he should have known better. As his posture showed his displeasure, Gabrielle turned to her sister and began talking very quickly in French, capturing the ears of Dumbledore.

"Non Gabrielle, c'est un mal idée" Fleur replied heatedly to her upset looking sister.

Dumbledore seemed to understand what had been said and felt that he would take this opportunity to strike, hoping it would lead him to answers.

"What my dear, is telling me a bad idea?" he asked. At Fleurs flushed look at his words, he continued. "My French is not what it used to be, but I am proud to say I do know a little" he finished with a smile.

Fleur turned bright red and swiftly swung around, pulling the hands of her headmistress and dragging her away from the rest group before talking quickly again in French, this time more quietly.

Dumbledore was displeased that he could no longer hear the discussion taking place and so took to his seat, resting his tired old bones. As the discussion lengthened, Madame Maxime seemed to be racing through a range of facial expressions, from anger, to shock and then pure joy and elation.

Harry was as lost as Dumbledore was by now and was sitting, waiting at his headmaster's desk with Gabrielle by his side. Just then, Madame Maxime turned to him.

"You, boy. It iz time to leave. You too Gabrielle" she said calmly

Harry wordlessly stood up, helping Gabrielle to her feet as he did so before following Fleur out of the office with Gabrielle as usual at his side. He give a last look at his headmaster before closing the door behind him.

As they began walking back to the Beauxbatons carriage, Harry slowed down a little before speaking up.

"Fleur"

"Yes 'arry?"

"When you were speaking to Madame Maxime I...Well I could sort of understand you. It's like the words were being translated in my head"

"It must be ze bond, although I didn't expect it to happen so soon. Perhaps it's because you av been so close to Gabrielle"

"You told her about me and Gabrielle didn't you? How come she took it so well?"

"You av to understand 'arry, in France a bond like zis is extremely rare and important, she would not want to jeopardise anyzing by separating you both"

Harry thought on this as they continued to the carriage. _'If she's still there, then that means she's telling Dumbledore' _He thought. _'I wonder how he will take it'_

Once they reached the carriage, they once again climbed the steps and continued inside. As expected, the Beauxbaton students were extremely surprised to see Harry returning, or at least returning alive.

They had seen their headmistress physically drag him out of the carriage and up towards the castle, so to see him once again entering caused a buzz of excitement and curiosity.

The three teenagers headed to Fleurs room once again before sealing the door shut behind them, blocking out the sounds and stares of the inquisitive French students.

They each took a seat before plunging into discussion once more. Harry, not wanting to beat around the bush jumped straight into something he had wondered since leaving his headmasters office.

"I know that you don't want people knowing, but why can't Dumbledore be told of what's happened? Surely he can help us or if not protect us from anything that comes our way" he said in an almost authoritative and proud voice. Harry had always looked up to Dumbledore; he viewed him as not only as his headmaster and an exceptionally powerful wizard, but as a mentor too.

As he was talking, he could see Fleurs features beginning to darken, her body had visibly stiffened and her brow was now furrowed. Her eyes had a look of sadness swimming within them and she no longer looked her beautiful self; instead she looked like a greatly aged version of herself.

Her voice sounded dry and crackly as she spoke.

"He hates our kind 'arry, it iz because of him that Veela cannot marry or come to zis country wizout express invitation from your ministry. If he had it his way, our kind would never step foot here again"

"No, you're wrong, you must be"

"It iz true 'arry" Gabrielle's little voice croaked out.

Harry turned to each of them, a look of bewilderment upon his face.

"It can't be, Dumbledore has always helped people, he even helped me free a house elf and a hippogriff"

"Zen perhaps you do not know his az well as you though" Fleur retorted.

A feeling of cold fury was welling up inside of him; this was the man he had always thought of as a role model, a man who was in essence the peoples chosen leader.

Dumbledore had once told him that he had been offered the position of Minister of Magic on several occasions. How could a man like that be so prejudice towards what Harry now knew to be exceptionally kind people?

'_Sure the Veelas could sometimes get a bit out of hand, such as the incident at the Quidditch World Championships, but nobody is perfect'_ he thought.

A lump was forming in his throat, but he pushed to ask what he needed to.

"W...Why haven't you fought against it?"

"We tried 'arry, but Dumbledore is an extremely influential man. We held protests and tried to make your Ministry see that we are no threat, but zey only bit back adding ze final nail to ze coffin. Zey resolved to labelling us as...as"

Fleur had been reduced to tears and seemed to be choking on her own words; she took a couple of large breaths to calm herself before finishing.

"Dark and Dangerous Creatures" she spat.

Harry give the two girls a perplexed look. He just couldn't believe that they were talking about the same man that he knew, or at least he thought he knew.

"How have you put up with it all of this time? Being in the same grounds as the man who pretty much condemned your kind"

He was truthfully amazed at the courage and restraint that the two girls had portrayed. He knew for a fact that he would not have had the same resolve that they did.

Her head tilted slightly towards the ceiling, as if trying to recall the phrase from somewhere.

"Once you've accepted your flaws, nobody can use zem against you" she said wittily before locking her eyes with Harrys emerald ones, a serious look played on her face.

"Never forget what you are 'arry, for surely ze world will not. Make it you're strength, zen it can never be your weakness. Armour yourself in it and it can never be used to hurt you"

**Meanwhile in Dumbledore's office**

"I'm sorry Dumblee-dore, but it is not my place to tell you. If word was to spread, my girls could be in serious danger"

"From whom? I assure you my dear Olympe; no danger will face your students, that I promise"

"You cannot promise zat Professor, for it is you whom they would be in danger from"

Dumbledore was beginning to grow restless. For several minutes now he had been trying to extract the truth of the conversation between Fleur and Madame Maxime, of which had taken place only shortly before the swift departure of the teens.

"What could they possibly fear from me? I am simply trying to understand what has happened, I can help them!" he exclaimed. But beneath his soft tone, a feeling of bitterness was forming within his mind. He knew who was involved and he knew exactly _what_ they were.

"It iz as you said Professor, a simple misunderstanding" she replied nervously but with authority. She wanted the conversation to end, she knew that he was the reason for the expulsion of the Veelas from England and she was determined to protect her students.

Dumbledore's options were beginning to diminish, along with his patients. He decided to resort to underhand tactics; he knew it was unbecoming of him but when it came to the creatures in question, he found that he had little sympathy.

"Very well Olympe, I know very well what your two students are and as this involves the welfare of one of my students, I have no other options. I will have to contact the Ministry, unless you divulge the secrets of your 'little chat' with Miss Delacour"

"Blackmail?" she almost whispered in disbelief.

Dumbledore give her and severe look and furled his hands behind his back, taking to pacing small steps around the outskirts of his office.

"How dare you" she cried in outrage.

As she stomped in a huff of rage towards the door, meaning to leave, Dumbledore clasped the end of his wand, hidden within his robe sleeve and withdrew it, pointing it squarely at the giant figure leaving his office.

"Olympe" he called.

She turned sharply on the spot, before she roared out.

"Vot..." was all she could utter as a spell slammed into her body, knocking her heavily into to the door behind her before collapsing into a heap on the cold stone floor.

"I am sorry" he finished as he approached her lifeless body, raising his wand at her unheeding face.

"Legilimens" he roared as he invaded her mind, sifting through her memories in a cold hearted and unwarranted interrogation.

Once he had found what he was looking for, he withdrew from her mind and took a few steps back. The seriousness of what had become of his star pupil, the 'prophesised one' hitting him hard. He knew he had to act quickly; he had to nip the problem in the bud, before it had time to grow.

To him, this bond was nothing less than a disgusting parasite latched onto his student, and he needed it removed.

He looked down at the corpse like figure that lay upon his office floor before once again raising his wand.

"Obliviate" he bellowed, wiping the memories of the past few minutes from the sprawled woman on his floor. As he cast the spell, he revolved his wands thrice in hand, like an artist rubbing away any blemishes from an otherwise perfect picture.

With the French headmistress' memories suitably wiped clean, he approached her and stooped low, before quietly muttering a final spell.

"Renervate"

Madame Maxime's eyes blinked open and she reached for the back of her head where a small lump had formed from the collision with the door. Dumbledore made for her hands to help her up as he spoke.

"My dear, are you ok?" he asked in a worried tone.

"Wh...What happened?" she asked, oblivious to the events that taken place only moments before.

"You were leaving and all of a sudden you collapsed. Are you ok?" he asked again.

"Yes, yes I'm fine" she said as she took his offered hands and was raised to her feet, swaying slightly on the spot, her vision somewhat blurry.

"I will call Madame Pomfrey at once, please take a seat and rest; you give your head quite a bump as you fell"

"No no it's fine, it iz getting late I must go. I will be fine after somezing to eat" she replied coyly, staggering to the door, the back of her head still in the giant grasp of her hand.

As Dumbledore led her out of the room and closed the door behind her, a triumphant smile decorated his wrinkly old face, his eyes glistening in the rays of the midday sunlight.

He had accomplished what he needed; he had successfully invaded the mind of the Beauxbatons headmistress and found the information he had sought. But now he must find a solution to the problem that lay before him, he must protect the only one he believed could purge the world of Voldemort.

Harry had spent the last hour conversing lightly with Fleur and Gabrielle. He had taken up residence on Fleurs bed; it was much more comfortable than the hard wooden chairs that he had spent so many hours in already.

He was happy to have Gabrielle follow suit, she had nestled herself between his legs, her head upon his chest. Without noticing he had begun tracing patterns in her soft silver hair and her shoulders, making her quiver slightly now and then at the tickling sensation.

Gabrielle lay on her back, her head cocked slightly to the side so she could still see her sister and her ear pressed tightly against his chest. She could feel each beat than his heart was taking and every time he laughed, her own heart give a little skip.

They had been talking about all the changes that had already taken place upon the two of them. Although it had only been a few days, the changes were already noticeable.

His eyesight had changed considerably, he could now see better without glasses than with, despite his vision still being slightly blurry. He had able to understand a little French and even speak a small amount himself.

"That's not all" he said keenly

"I've grown a lot too, and I'm not only taller, I've grown in other places too" he said with a large smile splayed across his face.

The faces of the two French girls turned bright red at his words, their lips pursing tightly as if to hold in a laugh. He instantly understood why and immediately regretted not wording it better as a blush burned on his cheeks.

He let out a small laugh leave him and as he looked up at the two of them they allowed the air to escape from their mouths, breaking into loud fits of laughter, all 3 of them now chuckling heartily.

Gabrielle's changes were very much similar to Harrys; she had grown considerably, both in height and maturity. Her English had also improved dramatically, when harry first met her she could barely string a few words together, but now she was able to speak fairly clearly, although quite tentatively as she still unsure of herself.

"Zis is only ze start 'arry, you will grow taller, stronger and your mind will become keener. I dare say zat you will soon create a telepathic link with Gabrielle, through which you will be able to communicate" Fleur explained.

Just as she finished, a tapping was heard at the window. Fleur got up and walked to the window, opening it a little for the owl outside to enter. It was a bright gray barn owl, it looked a little old, with ruffled feathers and a misshapen beak.

Fleur tried to grab the small piece of parchment from its leg but as her hands neared, it squawked and made to bite her. She quickly withdrew her hand and looked to Harry.

"I zink it iz for you" she said pointedly.

He pulled his hand from Gabrielle's shoulder and raised it in the air. The owl quickly swooped down and clamped its talons around his wrist, ensuring its balance before presenting its leg for its intended recipient.

As Harry took the parchment from its leg, Gabrielle reached over and begun gently stroking its head and neck. She had formed a great fondness for owls after spending time with Hedwig.

He opened the parchment and sighed loudly.

"McGonagall wants to see me"

As he watched the owl begin to dismount, an idea popped into his mind.

"Wait" he called out to the bird

He quickly but softly slid his leg out from under Gabrielle and stood up, handing her the bird still grasped tightly to him.

"Fleur, do you have a spare piece if parchment I could use?"

Fleur looked questioningly at him before replying

"Of course 'arry why?"

"I need to write to my godfather"

"You're Godfather? Who?"

"Uhm...bit of a tricky one that" he laughed

"I'll explain another time" he finished as he pulled a quill out of his robes and started scribbling on the parchment Fleur had just passed him.

'_Dear Sirius_

_Sorry I haven't written in a while, things have been a little... well hectic doesn't quite cover it._

_I need to speak with you urgently if it is possible, something has happened and I believe it's going _

_to change things forever. _

_Hope to hear from you soon_

_Harry'_

He quickly stuffed the parchment into the brown leather fastening on the owl's leg. Taking the bird from Gabrielle, he walked over to the small window and extended his arm out, the bird at once taking flight into the blazing light of the day.

Harry closed the window and walked to Gabrielle, graciously planting a kiss on her forehead, cupping her right cheek with his hand and smiling at her before whispering softly into her ear.

"Vous voir peu de temps, je ai besoin d'aller"

He turned around and walked to the door, wishing Fleur a good afternoon as he passed. She smiled politely at him before he opened the door and left.

After a few minutes of walking through the baking heat of the sun and into the castle, he found himself at the door of his head of house. He knocked politely 3 times before a voice called.

"Come in Mr Potter"

He entered to see that McGonagall had her head down towards her desk, seemingly engrossed in her work.

"I'll be with you in just a second"

The seconds had begun turning to minutes, and usually Harry would have become frustrated at standing around like a lost soul. He was however somewhat relieved, it was currently lunch time and he would not have to deal with the onslaught of questions from Hermione that he would have received had he gone to the great hall.

McGonagall finished what she was doing, placing her quill to the side and looking up at Harry, gawping slightly at the sight that met her.

"My my, you've suddenly shot up haven't you Harry, where are your glasses Potter?"

Harry instinctively reached for his eyes before realizing that he had been without his glasses all day, being able to see more clearly now without them.

"I don't need them anymore" he said with a smile

"You...You found a spell to correct your vision?" she asked slightly aghast.

"No, I just don't need them now" he answered simply

McGonagall was looking up at him in amazement.

Harry knew that he had messed up and instantly regretted his words; he really did need to start watching what he was saying, before it got him into trouble. Being in the need of glasses for 14 years of your life, to one day not needing them certainly wasn't a common occurrence.

McGonagall's mouth seemed to open and close like that of a fish, thinking of something to say in return to his words.

"Very well...I'm glad for you Harry, I don't know how you managed it, but that is quite a feat. But now to business, I called you here to discuss your detention"

"Id almost forgot"

"Well I certainly hadn't and the perfect opportunity has arisen" she replied sternly, her words laced with authority.

"It would seem that someone found it funny to play a practical joke on Professor Trelawney, leaving her room in somewhat a shambles, you will be helping to clear it up"

Harry would have argued, but at the strict look on his teachers face, he decided against it and simply give a curt nod.

"Very well then, it's settled. You will report to her classroom at 9 o'clock tonight please Mr Potter"

"Yes ma'am" he replied before turning and leaving.

There was still 20 minutes left of lunch, however Harry didn't want the misfortune of running into Hermione, he simply couldn't be bothered with her motherly antics right now. He instead decided to go to his next lesson early, Care of Magical Creatures.

It had been a while since he had the chance to see Hagrid, and was looking forward to a little catch up with his larger than life friend before the start of his lesson.

* * *

This chapter took a while longer that i expected, but im happy with the results. The ball has begun rolling, what will happen next?


	7. The Seer and the Scornful

**Disclaimer - ****I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognizable belongs to J K Rowling**

* * *

**Chapter seven – The Seer and the Scornful **

Harry had had an extremely long and testing day, although his spirits were lifted slightly after catching up with his close friend and now professor. Hagrid had always been able to bring a smile to his face, even in the darkest of times.

Hagrid had also been the person to introduce him to the wizarding world that he now called home. Because of this, Harry held a special connection with him; he was almost that of a father figure. A constant within his otherwise scattered life.

After skipping lunch to avoid being bombarded with questions, his stomach was now grumbling loudly. It was as if his insides were holding a protest, willing to be replenished.

He knew that he needed to eat to keep his strength, tough times certainly lay ahead of him. He mentally sighed at the thought if the impending doom that was awaiting him in the great hall, Hermione Granger.

He was currently sitting on the astronomy tower looking out into the vastness before him; here he had a beautiful view of the lake and the mountains that surrounded the ancient school. Harry would often come here when his mind felt clogged and he needed time to reflect or if he needed time alone.

He hauled himself up from the floor and began traipsing his way from the tower down the winding staircase to the ground floor, before making his way to the great hall.

As he neared the doors, he could hear the usual bustle of conversation spreading through the high ceilings of the corridors, echoing as the bounced of the stone walls.

He entered to see the four house tables brimming with faces, with the added addition of several Beauxbaton and Durmstrang students. A smile slipped onto his face at the sight of Gabrielle, tucking into some kind of French cuisine at the Ravenclaw table that he thought looked quite revolting.

The second he sat down next to his two best friends, Hermione burst into action asking questions and demanding answers. He knew that this was inevitable, he had barely stepped foot in his common room and had been extremely secretive over the past week. This however didn't make her outbursts any less annoying.

He tried to block her out as best as possible, shovelling large piles of food onto his plate and simply ignoring her but it was futile. He knew that he owed his friends some kind of an explanation, but he really hadn't enjoyed the thought of doing so.

Just as he raised his fork to his face, Hermione slapped his shoulder. Warm stodgy pieces were now dripping down his robes, and he turned to her, a dissatisfied look on his face.

"Why aren't you telling us anything? You don't understand how worried I've been" she yelled.

"This is exactly why I haven't told you anything, you can't help playing the mother role" he replied, shooting her a mock glare.

"You can hardly blame us mate, you've been like a ghost the past few weeks, other than lessons nobody sees you" Ron added.

"It's not like I've been avoiding you" he lied

"I've just been caught up in something, and to be honest I couldn't have told you even if I wanted to"

"But we're your best friends Harry; you know we wouldn't tell a soul. You can trust us, you know that"

"It's not that I don't trust you Hermione, but until now I didn't really know what was going on myself" he quickly replied at seeing a look of hurt on her face.

"Look, if you really need to know so badly I'll tell you, but there's one condition"

"Anything" she said excitedly

"You're not allowed to interrupt me until I finish" he said seriously, he knew that she had a horrible habit of cutting people off mid-sentence so that she could ask a question or get her view across.

"I promise" she said in a truthful and innocent voice.

A look of delight spread across Hermione's face and she instantly opened her mouth to start firing questions at him. Before she had the chance however, Harry raised his hand, ushering for her to be quiet.

"Not now, I can't tell you with so many people around" he said as he eyed the mass of people around him, wordlessly explaining to his friends. This was certainly a conversation that he didn't want to be overheard.

"When?" she whispered cryptically causing harry to laugh at her, _'she's acting like were planning a heist' _he thought to himself.

"What?" she asked in response to his sudden outburst.

"Nothing, nothing" he said trying to gain his composure.

"How about tonight at 10 in the common room?" he offered.

Hermione looked at Ron and at his confirming nod she agreed to the proposed offer, before giving them both a smile and standing, slinging her bag over her back as she walked off, a little bounce now in her step.

"Mental that one" Ron said matter-of-factly. Harry couldn't agree more.

The two of them conversed lightly for the next few minutes; it was just like old times.

"I still can't believe you don't have to do exams this year, makes me wish I was a Tri-Wizard Champion, even if it is stupidly dangerous" Ron said glumly, if there was one thing he hated above all, it was having to study.

"No, I just have to battle dragons and swim under water for an hour. Honestly I think I'd rather take exams than have to deal with that again, and there's still another task left"

Ron seemed to ponder on his friends words before taking a final swig from his goblet and standing up.

"I better go; I have potions revision to do. I don't fancy getting on the wrong side of snape" he said as pulled his bag around his neck and exited the hall, leaving Harry to finish his meal in peace.

Harry crammed every last scrap of food on his plate into his mouth trying to fill the empty void of his stomach. When he was close to bursting, he pushed his plate away from him and sat quietly, letting the meal he had just devoured digest.

As he sat there, the plate before him vanished, along with the surrounding empty plates and goblets. _'Where do they go?'_ he wondered.

He was looking up at the high ceilings of the hall, magically enchanted to look like the night sky. Stars were shining brightly all around, the gentle haze of the moon seeping through the small clouds and a shooting star flying past every now and then.

His star gazing was cut short as a voice called out to him.

"Hi harry"

It was Ginny Weasley, the sister of his best friend. She had a small blush and a nervous smile on her face as she passed him.

"Hi" he replied curtly as he caught sight of his watch, he was due to be in detention in 5 minutes.

"Sorry, I have to go" he said to the nervous teen standing before him

He hurried to his feet, stumbling slightly. He shot Ginny a quick smile before walking hastily out of the hall.

Harry reached the Divination just on time, but what met him was a scene of complete destruction and desolation. There were burnt pieces of parchment and shards of glass littering the floor. Tables and chairs had been upturned and smashed to pieces and books had pages torn out and lay in tatters.

It was as if somebody had thoroughly ransacked the room. _'Surely a student wouldn't have done this?'_ he thought to himself.

The only recognizable feature was the rancid overpowering perfume smell emanating from the small fireplace in the middle of the room, billowing out soft grey smoke, intoxicating his lungs and senses.

He spotted a broom standing against a lone surviving table. Unfortunately it was not one that he could fly away on and right now, he would like nothing more than to be able to go far away from here, far from the daunting task that lay ahead of him.

'_I'll never get all this done in 2 hours'_ he thought glumly as he looked around him. He had told Hermione that he would be in the common room at 10, which give him only 2 hours to complete this mammoth task.

Fortunately, just as this thought crossed his mind, another figure stepped out of the door across the room, brandishing another broom.

"Bit of a mess isn't it" come the voice of Seamus Finnigan.

"I'll say" Harry replied looking around at the room once again.

"I reckon it was Fred and George, only they would pull a prank like this. Can't say I blame them, Trelawney's a mad old bat, probably told them some rubbish she made up and it got them all annoyed"

Harry couldn't help but agree. He knew the Weasley twins were certainly capable of something like this, although he wouldn't class this as a prank, or at least not a funny one. He did know however that Trelawney was prone to spurting out false predictions; it was only a matter of time before she annoyed the wrong person.

For the next hour and a half, Harry and Seamus got stuck in to cleaning the battered room using the brooms provided. He would often mentally sigh, if only he knew a spell that would clean the room for him. 'Then again it wouldn't be much of a punishment if I could use magic' he thought to himself.

They managed to clear away most of the debris, depositing it into large black sacks that they found while having a snoop around their teachers office, looking for something to distract them and occupy a bit of time.

They had mended several of the chairs and tables, stuffing the detached legs back into the holes. Although they now wobbled on the uneven floor, it did the job.

After a quick break and a bit of light conversation, they cracked back on, piling the hundreds of books and glass balls back onto the shelves.

Nearly two hours had now passed and the two boys were thoroughly exhausted. They both took seats on the newly repaired chairs and sat admiring their hard work.

Just as Harry relaxed back into the soft cushions that topped the rickety old chair, he heard a strangled gargle. He looked to his side and fear and panic spread to every inch of his body.

Seamus was thrashing wildly in his seat, convulsing as he made pained choking noises as if he was swallowing his own tongue. Harry leapt out of his seat, pushing it away at the force of his departure, the chair once again breaking into segments.

He was at his friend's side instantly, but was at a loss as what to do. He went to reach for his friend's mouth, hoping to slant his head to help with his breathing, not knowing what else he could do to help.

Just as his hand reach towards the now blue face, Seamus took a large strained inward breath. His eyes shot to the back of his head, the whites of his eyes now displayed clearly like gems in the poorly lit room.

Harry was about to rush for help, when a low and winded sounding voice called out.

"Beware of the one-legged man, on the night of the full moon; the dark lord will rise from bone, blood and flesh, greater and more powerful than before"

As soon as it had started, it seemed to end. Seamus give a large cough, expelling the air that had been hitched in his lungs and throat, his dark brown eyes flickering back to the front of his head.

"What are you staring at Harry?" he asked in confusion, his friend was standing over him with a look of panic strewn across his face.

"Me? You don't realize what you just done?" Harry retorted in a stunned tone.

"What you talking about?"

"You just...well you sort of collapsed and started shaking, and then you..."

"And then I what? What are you piping on about?" Seamus interjected.

"You give a prediction..."

Seamus looked at Harry for a few seconds before bursting into laughter.

"Good one Harry, perhaps the fumes have gone to your head"

Harry was lost for words, he had seen a similar thing happen to Professor Trelawney the year before, and Dumbledore had told him that is was in fact a real prophecy.

Seamus had now gone back to cleaning the last few remnants of dust that lay on the floor, completely oblivious to the incident that had occurred only minutes prior.

After several moments of standing bolt upright, shocked to the core as he replay his friends words in his mind, he turned to him, and croaked in a quiet voice.

"Are you a seer?"

Seamus turned to Harry, the broom in his hands acting as a crutch as he laid his weight against it.

"You can't be serious? I'm as much of a seer as Trelawney is, the mad old bat" he said mockingly, before sending Harry a joking wink.

Was this all an elaborate prank Harry wondered? It was certainly something that his friend would find amusing. Before he could think on it any further, Professor McGonagall came through the door.

She took in the sight of the now neatly furnished room, the floor bare of any parchment, books or glass, the tables and chairs now upright and fixed and the shelves neatly filled.

"That's good work boys, now off you go, it's getting late"

"About time" Seamus exclaimed, almost throwing the broom in his grasps up against the wall and wiping his sweaty brow, gaining the stern gaze of his teacher.

As the two boys started to leave, McGonagall called out.

"Mr Potter, a word please"

Harry stopped in his tracks, turning on his heel to face his teacher.

"Yes Professor?" he asked politely.

"Professor Dumbledore has asked to see you tomorrow, whenever is most convenient"

"Did he say what about?" he asked a little hesitantly, he had figured it wouldn't be long before his headmaster would want to talk to him about Gabrielle, after all, he must of found out by now.

"No, but I'm sure that you have an idea of what it is he wishes to speak to you about" she said in a stern knowing voice.

'_Does she know too?'_ He wondered to himself.

He nodded to her and she began to walk out of the office, but as she reached the door, he called out.

"Professor"

McGonagall turned on her heels much the same as Harry had before replying.

"Yes Mr Potter"

He wanted to tell her about what had happened only several minutes before, an unyielding sense of foreboding was filling his mind, but was it wise to ask her about it? Perhaps it would be better to address the situation with Dumbledore he concluded mentally.

"Never mind"

She give him a quizzical look, studying his expressions as if looking for an answer, before pursing her lips and continuing out of the classroom.

Harry looked down at his watch to see that it was now past 10, and he was late for his meeting with Hermione and Ron.

He raced down the dizzyingly spiralling staircases leading him down to the ground floor, glad to be away from the putrid smelling classroom. He continued along a dark corridor, the gentle light from the moon glaring through the unkempt windows, filtering just enough light for him to find his way along the winding path, before making his way back up the moving staircases towards the Gryffindor common room.

After several minutes, he finally reached the portrait entrance the sealed the common room.

"Password?" it yawned, waking from its sleep.

"Banana Fritters" he replied.

The door swung open revealing the glow of red coming from the Gryffindor house banners that adorned the walls all around the common room, almost giving a sense of heat and welcoming.

He stepped in to see his two friends sitting on the large red studded sofa, facing the enormous decorative fireplace, a small fire still blazing away in its midst.

They turned at the sound of the portrait swinging open to see Harry walking in; looking somewhat more beat down and tired than earlier in the day.

"About bloody time" Ron moaned.

"Sorry, I got held up by McGonagall"

"What did she want?" Hermione interjected.

"Never mind that, let's get on with this, I need to sleep" he said tiredly as he took a seat next to the others.

Harry was thankful that the common room was empty; nobody would be able to eavesdrop on their conversation_. 'The less people that know my business the better'_ he thought.

He took a deep breath before plunging into the story of what had become of him, however after only a few short moments, Hermione made to talk.

She instantly stopped and realised her mistake at the disgruntled look on his face.

"Sorry" she muttered under her breath, pulling her fingers across her mouth in a zipping motion before Harry continued.

For the next 40 minutes, Harry told the two attentive teens everything that had happened to him. They had both been shocked into silence at the mention of the bond and continued to sit silently for the duration, listening intently to everything he was saying, and hanging on his every word.

As he finished, Hermione had a look of utter shock on her face, appearing to be in an almost trance like state. After a few moments, she see seemed to click back to reality, resolving to jump straight into questioning, predominantly about Dumbledore.

As Harry answered her relentless questions, he couldn't help but notice the silence of his red headed friend. Looking at him, he saw that his face held an expression of resentment.

"What's wrong with you" Harry asked nonchalantly.

"Trust you to hook up with one of the prettiest girls in the school" Ron spat.

Harry was shocked at his best friend's reaction, of all the things he had expected of him, this was the very last thing that he would have thought him to say.

"I didn't exactly ask for this you know" he said almost questioningly.

"No, everything good just happens to be put before you, the Chosen One, the tri-Wizard Champion and now this"

"You think I want those things, you think I _want_ to be expected to take on Voldemort? You think I _want_ to risk my life fighting against creatures that want to kill me?" he retorted.

His anger had begun to bubble within him. His best friend, someone who he whole heartedly trusted and relied on was turning his back on him again.

Ron seemed to blush a little at the allegations, but he was in a spit of rage and couldn't stop himself.

"I don't see you complaining about your new little lover, everything good always happens to you, and what am I? Harry Potter's poor pathetic friend. I don't see beautiful girls falling head over heels for me"

"So you want a 10 year old girl to fall in love with you? Is that what you're saying, because I'm sure we can find a couple of first years for you? I didn't know that was what you were into" Harry laughed at Ron as he finished, he couldn't help the jibe, he was too astonished at his friend to care.

Ron's fists were now curled into tight balls; his eyes had closed into small slits, only the rage and expanding veins within them now visible as his anger swelled within him. His nostrils were flaring and his face was bright red, making him look like a volcano about to erupt.

He leant forward slightly as if taunting Harry to repeat his words, before jumping up and striding to the door, wrenching it open and disappearing up the steps to his dorm.

Hermione had been silent during the whole of the heated argument, too appalled at Ron's words to intervene. She finally found her voice a few moments later as Harry shuffled along the chair, trying to capture some of the warmth that the now dying fire was emitting.

"I don't know what's gotten into him; he's been a total nightmare lately. It's been terrible without you around, all he does it make digs at me and Viktor"

"He's just bitter and cold hearted, and nothing burns like the cold" He replied cruelly.

"Harry, that's not true and you know it, he's just a little upset that's all"

"Why can't he just be happy for me, he's supposed to be my best friend" he said almost sadly as he stood up.

Hermione looked sympathetically up at her best friend, she knew how much he cared for Ron and that at a time like now, he needed him more than ever.

"I think I'll sleep elsewhere tonight, he'll probably try and strange me in my sleep" he finished with a small laugh.

"Harry" she called after him worriedly as he walk away, back towards to the portrait door.

He turned around slightly, a smile on his lips.

"I'll be fine, I'll see you tomorrow"

He turned back around, opening the door and walking away from the common room and his friend.

'_I can't be dealing with him, I have more important things to consider now'_ he thought as he clambered back down the stairs and towards the ground floor.

He walked fruitlessly around the frigid corridors for long minutes, his mind still brimming with anger and frustration at the unreasonable actions and words of his best friend.

He laughed as he thought about those words. _'Best friend?'_ he thought. _'Some best friend he is'_

Another several minutes of aimless wandering was achieved before an idea popped into his head, almost as if a light bulb had sparked into life within a dark crevice of his mind.

He quickly scurried thought the darkness, finding his way as if there was a map imprinted in his eyes. The halls now bearing almost no light as the illumination from the moon was stifled behind the thick grey pillows that were the clouds.

He shortly found himself at a door; he placed his fingers upon the handle, sliding the latch off its holder allowing the door to open quietly, hoping that there were no occupants inside.

As he edged inside, his hopes were dashed as he saw the small oil lights still flickering silently upon the walls, casting shadows upon the dank stone walls.

'_Perhaps it's always like this, I better check, I have nowhere else to go' _he thought hopefully.

He was currently in the room that had been previously assigned to Gabrielle after her attack. He knew it was rude to intrude, especially if the room was occupied. But there was only one way of finding out and his adventurous personality had won him over again.

He walked to the foot of the bedroom door, pushing it ajar slightly, creaking quietly under the weight of the heavy laden wood door as he peered inside.

As his eyes adjusted to the dark, he could just make out a figure, furled under the thick blankets. Just as he laid eyes upon the unmoving body, he did a double take, his eyes widening in surprise. Upon the pillow lay the long silver-blond hair, hair that he could distinguish anywhere, the hair of Gabrielle.

A warming sensation captured his cheeks and a smile graced his face as he silently crossed the room to the still figure of the girl he had quickly come to adore and grow close to.

He could hear her small and unlaboured breaths as her chest gently rose and fell. He didn't know why she was here, but he was glad she was.

He slipped off his robes and shoes, neatly hanging them on the back of a chair, before gently pulling back the covers and slipping into the bed. Furrowing close to her, he felt the heat radiate from her body, warming him instantly, the realm of sleep and dreams welcoming him as his closed his eyes and drifted off.

Harry was walking up a set of spiralling stone steps, moonlight piercing through the large intricate stained glass windows, guiding a path for him. Within his grasp lay the small hand of Gabrielle, her fingers wrapped tightly around his own.

As the steps levelled out, they stepped into the vast astronomy tower and continued to walk to the ledge. The both sat, their legs dangling over the edge, gazing up at the stars that littered the night sky.

Gabrielle rested her head firmly on his shoulder, scooting in closer to him to close the small gap that lay between them, wanting to be as near to him as possible as she squeezed his hand.

She tilted her head as Harry looked down at her, both looking longingly into each other's eyes. All fears and worries cleared their minds as they become lost in one another. They moved their head closer, their lips almost touching as their eyelids fluttered shut.

Just as their lips met gently, a bang was heard. Both of them turned their heads towards the source of the sound quickly, bumping their heads in the rush. They both giggled quietly before their carefree happiness was wiped off their faces at the sight of the obtruder.

Dumbledore stood at the mouth of the door, his wand raised, a look of determined indignation and unadulterated rage contorting his wrinkled old face.

As he took slow steps towards the two teens, Harry reached for his wand but it was in vain. A dazzling surge of green light had filled every inch of the room before striking Gabrielle.

Before Harry knew what had happened, he heard the pained gasp next to him. As he turned it was to the sight of Gabrielle falling backwards over the edge of the tower. He reacted as fast as he could, taking grip of her hand, but as quick as he had caught her, she slipped from his sweat ridden palms.

He watched as she fell, almost as if in slow motion. Her long silver-blond hair being blown upwards in the rush of cold air, her usual bright silver eyes now lifeless a dull. He cried out as she fell further and further, seeming to disappear into a haze before hearing her body collide with the ground...

**THUD**

Harry woke with a start, his eyes snapping open and his heart beating wildly in his chest as if trying to escape. His entire body was soaked in sweat and his breathing was laboured.

'_Oh thank god, it was only a dream' _he thought thankfully, as he went to rub his eyes.

As his fingers reached his eyes, it was to the shock that his face was covered in tears, as if his very soul had been crying at the pain felt within the dream.

There was a small glow now coming through the windows, and checking his watch he saw that it was 5:30AM. He slipped out of the bed, thankful that Gabrielle had not been woken by his abrupt actions.

He made his way to the en-suite that the room offered, closing the door behind him. He turned the large brass taps on the basin, splashing his tear soaked face with cold water, willing the dreams away from the forefront of his mind.

He decided that he would stay up rather than return to the horror of his nightmares; he didn't think he could bear to see that again.

After several minutes of trying to compose himself, he exited the bathroom and made for the chair on which lay his robes. He slipped them onto his still shaky body and kicked on his shoes, figuring that he could meet his headmaster this morning, getting the worst of the day out of the way quickly.

This usually simple take had now become a much more daunting one, having to face the man that he had seen only minutes before in his dreams, attacking Gabrielle as if he was blood drunk and possessed.

He swiftly tried to push these thoughts to the back of his mind; it would do no good to have these images coursing through his mind as he spoke to Dumbledore, of which the discussion would without doubt be about Gabrielle.

He moved to the side of bed containing the small figure, still sleeping soundly and at ease. He stooped low, kisser her head, mentally saying the words.

'_Good morning Beautiful'_

Just as these thoughts sounded in his mind, she began to stir a little. She turned to face Harry, her eyes still closed but a small smile upon her lips.

"Good morning 'arry"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you" he said as he brushed her hair away from her eyes.

"Itz fine" she said, her smile still in place and her eyes still closed.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked curiously as the sight of her closed eyes.

"I heard you"

"But... I didn't say anything"

At this, her eyes snapped open in surprise.

"You didn't? But I heard you, you zed... you zed good morning" As she finished she blushed a little, seeming shy at finishing his words.

"No, I didn't, I was thinking it though"

She shuffled around a little, choosing to sit of the edge of the bed before looking up towards Harry.

"It must be what Fleur zed, ze mental link"

"I guess it's possible" he replied, seeming to think of another explanation, but coming up empty handed.

"Well" he said excitedly

"Perhaps if it is, we can learn how to use it properly and then I won't get so bored in classes" he said, a grin slipping on his face.

"Of all ze possible uses and you want to talk in class so you don't get bored?" she said in a jokingly stern voice, before starting to giggle, causing Harry to follow suit.

"I've got to go and see Dumbledore, he's asked to see me. If you're not here when I get back, I'll try and sneak out to see you later ok?"

"No need" she replied simply.

At the look of slight hurt and rejection on his face, she smiled before continuing.

"Madame Maxime has zed zat you are welcome in our carriage whenever you like, she called it... special zircumstances" she finished with a large smile on her face.

Harry couldn't help but smile back; he had certainly not expected this from the giant Headmistress, as far as he knew, she wanted his head mounted on her wall.

"I better get going" he said softly before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead

Just as he reached the door to leave, Gabrielle spoke up again.

"'arry"

Turning on his heels to face her, he replied.

"What's wrong?"

"Ow iz it zat you are being so brave?"

Harry was a little taken back at this question.

"What do you mean?"

"Well with everyzing zat has happened, you have been forced into a bond zat you did not ask for, to someone who is feared and hated in zis country. Everyzing is going to change, are you not scared?"

Harry thought on this for a few moments, if he was honest with himself, he hadn't given the future a great deal of thought. He did however know that he faced uncertain and tough times ahead of him, and these thoughts alone were enough to scare him.

"I know I didn't ask for this, but I also know that change can strike like lightening, there is nothing more unpredictable than life" he said, sending her a small smile before continuing.

"Being brave isn't about being unafraid; it's about functioning through the fear. I do not consider myself brave" he said wittily, stepping towards her.

"But having you by my side is a big help" he finished as he approached her, pulling her to stand and enveloping her in a loving and tender embrace. They stayed there for long minutes, their arms wrapped tightly around one another.

As they pulled apart, their foreheads touching and their hands moving down each other's backs softly, he pulled his hand to her face, gently brushing her soft unblemished cheek. He stroked her long silky hair behind her ear as their eyes closed and their lips connected.

For a few seconds, they simply stay there, their lips lightly touching one another before Harrys hand raked through her hair and pulled her closer, their lips locking, the feeling of fire welling up within his body, once again spreading to every part of his limbs.

They had become lost in one another, neither ever wanting the feeling to end.

When their lips finally parted, they looked deep into one another's eyes, both feeling as if they had spilled their heart and soul into one another.

"I have to go, I'll see you soon, I promise" he whispered lightly into her ear.

Several minutes later Harry had arrived at the stone gargoyle, feeling as though nothing would ever be able to dampen his spirits.

"Password?" the gargoyle croaked.

"Lemon drop" he said happily.

He made his way to the top of the steps, a bounce in his every stride. Once he reached his headmasters office door, he noticed that there were two voices coming from within.

As he stepped away from the door, he noticed a small lunar chart on the wall beside it. His heart dropped a little when he saw the date of the next full moon. It was the same day as the final task.

His mind begun racing back to Seamus' words, running them through his head trying to make sense of it all.

After several minutes of pacing up and down the hallway thinking of the potential prophecy that had been made to him, the door opened and a rather rugged looking man, although smartly dressed stepped out with Dumbledore just behind him.

"I hope to hear from you soon Marty" Dumbledore called to the man, who's hand raised up and waved as he walked away.

"Ahh Harry, you're up early. Please come in"

They both stepped into the office taking their respected seats, Dumbledore as usual sitting behind his desk.

"Thank you for coming Harry, I thought we might discuss a few matters"

Harry simply nodded in response, prompting his headmaster to continue.

"After you departure the other night, Madame Maxime endeavoured to telling me about everything that has happened. I am happy to say that with the help of an old friend, I may have found a solution to your little Veela problem and the bond that was so unceremoniously bestowed upon you"

"Wait, what do you mean problem? And solution?" Harry asked, confused at his headmasters words.

"I mean Harry, that there is a way that I can release the bond that is tying you to young Miss Delacour. It pains me to see you going through this, being forced to do things that you neither want nor asked for. With the use of Legilimency however, I believe that I can help to release you from this bond"

"Wait what do you mean not what I want? Sorry sir, but you seem to be labouring under some sort of misunderstanding. I am doing nothing with Gabrielle that is against my wishes. It was as little her fault or choice to bond with me as it was mine" he said shocked at what his headmaster was telling him, perhaps Fleur was right, perhaps he didn't know him as well as he though.

"Harry please, you have to understand the repercussions of what has happened. Do you not wish to live a long and happy life, filled with the pleasures that come to most?"

"What part of my current situation will stop me from leading a normal life filled with pleasures? I will have somebody by my side that love me unconditionally, not for who and what I am. I may get married and have children, and I will be happy. So please, enlighten me on what I will be missing out on?" harry retorted angrily, he couldn't believe the nerve of the old man before him, making accusations on matters that he didn't understand.

He wanted nothing more than to leave, the mood that he had entered with had now been ripped to shreds by a man that he had considered his mentor and friend. Before he had the chance however, Dumbledore spoke up, a solemn look upon his now ancient looking face.

"Strong words Harry, but not your own. You are but a puppet in a tangle of their strings. You are a kind and caring young man, but they have distorted you mind and emotions, you are a slave in your own body"

"A slave?" Harry spat angrily.

"Tell me professor; is it slavery when you get what you want? I know exactly why you want to _help_ me. I know that it is you that condemned the Veelas to being considered dark creatures."

"Harry, Please..."

"No, I always thought of you as a leader, someone who would fight for equality. You always told me that everyone deserved a second chance. You even helped me free Dobby and Buckbeak, so why condem..."

His speech was cut short as a blinding blue light stuck him square in the chest, knocking him forcefully into the back of his chair.

"Finite Incantartum" Dumbledore had bellowed, as the spell had left his wand from his outstretched hand.

Harry instinctively drew his own wand, but was frozen in shock at what his headmaster had just done. After a few moments, he regained his composure and held his wand tightly in his hand, pointing directly at the age old wizard standing before him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing you crazy old oaf?" He shouted furiously.

His wand hand was gripping so tightly that his wrist had begun to shudder, while his other was balled so tightly into a fist that his nails were now digging into his palms, small drops of crimson blood seeping from the wounds.

"Im sorry Harry, but I had to check you were not under the Imperious Curse, I now understand that Veela magic is far more powerful than I had anticipated"

Harry stood appalled at the man before him.

"Are you insane? You're nothing but a hypocrite and a liar. People think that you are a hero; they think you are strong, but strong men don't put others down, they help lift them up. You are no hero, you are a monster" Harry roared.

"Sometimes Harry, it is the monsters that win" Dumbledore replied coolly but with a hint of malice lacing his words.

"One day Professor, a pollination of happiness will blossom within your hands, and just as you are satisfied it will wither and turn to ashes before your very eyes, and I will be there to watch as you scatter along with them" He bawled out scornfully, before turning his back on his headmaster.

He raced down the steps, his mind and body choked in a fit of rage. He headed quickly out of the castle towards the refuge of the Beauxbaton carriage. Everything Fleur had said was true; he knew that only they would understand his feeling, and he knew that he had to protect Gabrielle before Dumbledore could get to her_. 'I can't let my dream become reality'_ he thought defiantly.


	8. The Maze & The Cave

**Disclaimer - **I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognizable belongs to J K Rowling

* * *

**Bit of a long chapter as i needed to get several bit out of the way before i could progress, enjoy.**

**Chapter Eight – The Maze and the Cave**

3 days had passed since Harry's fateful meeting with Dumbledore. With his best friend still ignoring him in a rage induced grudge match, he had taken up an offer from the Delacour sisters to temporarily reside in their school carriage.

He had also taken to avoiding his headmaster like the plague, the events of his meeting were still crystal clear in his mind, and he daren't attempt to cross paths with him for both their sakes.

Although the incident was one that disgusted him, he couldn't help but be thankful and happy about one of the outcomes. He had been able to stay with Gabrielle for the past 3 nights and they had been able to get to know each other more intimately.

As they grew closer, their bond took a tighter hold. They had both continued their physical and mental changes that Fleur had explained to them. Gabrielle now looked older, she would now easily pass as a fourth year student much to the relief of Harry, he would no longer have to deal with snide and cruel remarks about an age gap whenever they were seen together.

Her face had aged, her nose straightening slightly, her eyes becoming larger and her hair now fell gracefully down the full length of her back. Her hips were gradually broadening and her bust had begun to form.

Harry was shocked to wake up and notice new changes to her every day; he couldn't believe this was the same girl that had entered the school only a few months ago. With every day that passed, he grew more entranced with her. Gabrielle however, was not the only one to go through changes.

Harry had visibly grown taller, although only a few inches in was a noticeable difference. His jaw was more pronounced, his hair no longer wild and uncooperative but soft and wavy, and his glasses were now obsolete. His body had also changed; it had become broader and more toned, his once baggy t-shirts now fitting him as if made to measure.

During the evenings spent together, they would sit and practice on their mental link, and were now capable of holding small conversations with each other, which pleasured Harry greatly. As he had suggested, he now used this link to relieve himself of boredom during lessons.

They currently both lay asleep, furled deeply into the large feather duvet, their bodies intertwined. As the sun begun to rise over the distant mountains, the light starting to seep into the room through the small window, a gentle tapping sound woke them from their slumber.

The two besotted teens sat up, rubbing the sleep from their eyes. As their eyes edged open, they caught sight of one another, both smiling happily at the company they had woken to.

Although he had slept beside Gabrielle on several occasions now, he still felt strong pleasure in her being his first image in the morning. He now felt completely at ease around her, a feeling of belonging that he had never felt before.

There was once again a tapping at the window, this time much louder and more impatient. Harry threw himself upright and kicked his legs over the edge of the bed, his feet touching the cold wooden floor.

He made his way over to the window to the sight of a large black owl with piercing yellow eyes. He pulled the window open and the bird hopped in, hooting angrily at being left outside.

"Alright alright be quiet" Harry yawned.

The owl seemed to scowl at him before propping itself on one leg and presenting its other, a piece of parchment attached.

As Harry reached for the parchment, the owl made to bite him, clipping him roughly on the finger.

"Ow" He shouted as he grabbed the parchment and tore it from the owl leg, causing it to stumble and fall on its side.

"Bloody bird" he exclaimed as the owl got to its twig like feet and made for him again, before it had the change, Harry nudged it out of the window, closing it quickly behind him.

Gabrielle sat laughing at his actions as she was slipping on her robes.

"Who iz it from?"

Harry unfurled the rough piece of parchment, before quickly looking down to see the sender's name.

"Sirius" he said as he read the name at the bottom of the scrawl.

"Your uncle?" she asked as he took a seat and begun reading.

Harry only nodded in response due to his concentration upon the letter.

"I'd like to meet him" she said with a smile, causing Harry to look up at her.

"You do realise who he is, don't you? He's wanted for murder"

"I know" she said happily, but before Harry could respond she continued.

"I know who he iz, but you told me zat he's innocent. You trust him, so I trust him" she finished as she walked over to the now smiling form of her bond mate, wrapping her arms around him from behind and peering over his shoulder to read the letter.

'_Harry_

_I'm sorry that I didn't reply earlier but I have been on the move and unable to get a letter to you._

_I know that you won't be happy about it, but I had to come. I was worried enough about the _

_troubles of the tournament, and then I received your letter and it was decided. I am currently _

_staying in a cave behind Hogsmead. Don't worry; I'm fitting in quite nicely as the village stray._

_If it is possible, Please come and meet me on Saturday, walk to the end of the street, I will be _

_waiting there at noon. If you could bring some food it would be much appreciated._

_P.S The bird bites'_

"Looks like I may get to meet him sooner than I'd hoped" Gabrielle said happily.

"I'm sorry Gabs, but it's too risky, if Dumbledore saw us leaving together he might think we are doing a runner. I don't trust him as far as I can throw him, he might do something stupid"

She looked sadly down at him before sighing.

"Your right, I just wish everyzing wasn't so complicated"

"It will all work out, I promise" he returned reassuringly before getting up and turning to her, wrapping her in his arms and pulling her close.

"I promise to you, that I will make everything right, and that we will be happy together" he whispered to her as softly and truthfully as he could.

As he pulled away, he went over to a desk, picking up his trousers, top and cloak and quickly slipped them one, hurriedly waving his now much more manageable hair away from his eyes as he passed a mirror.

"But for now" he said as he stood before her and took her hand in his.

"I have potions"

As he said this, he stooped low, kissing the back of her hand lightly before standing to his full height and sending her a bright smile.

"Have fun" she replied sincerely, slightly flushed at his romantic gesture.

He made his way out of her room and down the open door and steps of the carriage, heading towards the castle.

As he entered the castle, he could hear the vocals of students coming from the Great Hall, on a whim he decided to check the hall for Hermione. Since telling her of his situation, he had barely seen her.

'_It would be nice to see her'_ he thought to himself as he entered the threshold.

Just as his eyes caught sight of her sitting alone upon the large Gryffindor table, her head buried deeply into a book as always, he was taken by surprise by a soft voice calling his name.

"Harry"

He turned on his heel slightly to face the door just behind him. What caught his eye first was the fiery red hair, hair he knew predominantly belonged to one family; the Weasleys.

Standing before him was Ginny Weasley; she had bright brown eyes and hair so red it was as if it had been kissed by fire. She had always been very fond of Harry, a feeling that had only intensified after he saved her from the Chamber of Secrets in his second year.

"Hey Ginny" he replied nonchalantly.

"How's Gabrielle doing? I heard about the attack" she asked in a very flat tone.

"She's doing much better now" he replied happily.

"I guess it helps with all the time you're spending with her"

Harry couldn't help but notice the almost resentful and envious tone the underlined her voice, her posture had also changed, almost as if she was trying to flaunt her body. Just as he noticed this, he realised that something was not as it should be.

"How do you know it was Gabrielle who was attacked?"

He couldn't help but be suspicious about this; he knew that no teacher would have told her, which left only Ron. Harry knew that his best friend was angry with him but surely he wouldn't reveal anything that had been told to keep quiet, or so he thought.

Ginny had now visibly stiffened at his question, her face now portraying worry and nervousness.

"Erm... McGonagall" she said in a flustered manor, her voice shaky and quiet.

If she would have said it was Ron, he would have believed her, but McGonagall? _'Surely she wouldn't of' _he thought to himself. He knew that she was clearly trying to hide something.

'_Perhaps it was Ron and she's trying to protect her brother' _he thought peevishly. But before he could further think on it, she spoke again.

"Do you want to come to Hogsmead with me tomorrow?" She said with a smile and a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Sorry I can't, I already have something planned"

She turned away from him as her the happiness slipped from her face, a look of resignation taking its place. At the look on her face Harry quickly said the first thing that come to his mind.

"Perhaps if I have time, we can catch up over a drink or something" he said hurriedly.

"Sounds great" she said with a small twinkle in her eye as she turned to him.

"Great, I'll see you later then I guess" he finished before turning and heading over to Hermione.

Just as he approached her, she slammed the book that her head had been so thoroughly engaged in shut, before swiping if from the table and stashing it in her bag, jumping up off her seat and flying head first into Harry.

"Oh mind where you're going will you" she shouted angrily before looking up at her best friend.

"Oh god Harry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

"Its fine" he said cutting her off before she could finish.

"What's got you all worked up?"

"Ronald" she spat his name.

"What's he done this time?"

By now Harry was accustom to the effects of the Weasley temper, being the recipient of it on a few occasions now himself.

"He's being a total pig; I've had it with him, I can't do anything right"

"Well I guess that makes two of us" Harry laughed.

"Let's get going, I don't fancy snape giving me a detention, I'm in a bad enough mood as it is" she said before they both made their way down to the dungeons for Potions class.

When they reached the cold and dimly lit dungeon, the rest of the class had already congregated outside. Ron was talking animatedly with a group of fellow Gryffindors at the helm of the crowd, scowling at the pair as they walked by him.

As they passed the crowd, low muttering formed before a snarl was heard.

"What's wrong Potter? Can't choose which girl you want? I guess it's a hard decision, a child or a mudblood" spat the voice of Draco Malfoy, much to the pleasure of the now laughing Slytherins around him.

Harry reached into his robed, gripping tightly onto his wand. Just as he went to turn a hand grabbed at his elbow, stopping him from moving.

"Don't Harry it's not worth it, he's just taunting you" came the calm voice of Hermione. His teeth clenched together tightly before he reluctantly re-concealed his wand.

"Pathetic" Malfoy Jeered.

Once again Harry reached for his wand, turning violently to throw his friends arm off him, but just as he turned, it was to the sight of his greasy haired, hook-nosed teacher; Professor Snape.

Harry and Snape had never got along well, they had an extremely volatile relationship, with Snape taking grasp of any chance to mock or humiliate Harry. He had always treated him as if he was unworthy of standing upon the same ground that he drew breath from and never took displeasure in displaying his dislike for the teenager, often making crude remarks about him and his father.

"That will do Mr Malfoy" The hook-nosed teacher droned while looking at Harry, a look of disgust framing his otherwise emotionless face. He turned and opened the door before entering, sending a last scowling look at Harry.

The lesson was as usual extremely dull and tedious. Harry and Hermione sat at the back of the classroom, while Ron had taken to sitting as far away from them as possible at the front, alongside Seamus and Dean.

The class was currently working on producing a Dittany potion, which when made correctly would heal wounds and regrow skin. Harry had taken a keen interest in this particular brew; he knew that it may possibly prove helpful for the 3rd and final task that was rapidly approaching.

With the help of Hermione, much of the potion had been completed, leaving on a few final steps before it would be finished.

As he begun to add some of the remaining ingredients, a small knock was heard on the thick wooden door behind them before it opened and a trembling first year stepped in.

"What?" snape hissed as the student entered.

The young boy had a look of utter terror on his face as he held up his quivering hand, a small piece of parchment in his grasp.

Snape walked over to the shuddering child, each step hitting the ground hard as if to enforce his feeling of displeasure at the unwelcome interruption. Each thud of his steps echoed around the cold stone walls until he reached the student, snatching the note from his hand and rudely motioning for him to leave.

The frightened first year didn't hesitate and quickly bolted out of the door, swinging it shut as he left and causing the group of Slytherins to snigger at his actions.

"Well well Mr Potter, it seems you will be leaving us a little early" Snape droned as he placed the parchment before Harry.

'_Mr Potter_

_If you would please make your way to the Quidditch pitch at your soonest convenience._

_Here the briefing of the 3__rd__ task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament will take place, so please_

_ensure that you arrive before 10am._

_Bartemius Crouch - Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation'_

Harry and Hermione quickly read the note before he stuffed it into his robes and made to grab his bag, intending to leave.

Before he had the chance however, Snape spoke up.

"Not yet Mr Potter, you still have half an hour"

"But sir, I won't have time to get there" Harry protested.

"Then for your sake Potter, you better hope you can...bond together...your potion quickly" Snape retorted mockingly.

Harry stood open mouthed at his headmaster as he turned away from him. _'Bond together?'_ he thought to himself. _'Oh great, does he know too?'_

Much to the displeasure of his teacher, he and Hermione finished the potion in record time. Snape however was not to be so easily beaten, taking to inspecting their draught of Dittany, his large hooked nose sunk deeply into the cauldron scrutinising each and every imperfection that he could see and think of.

After several minutes of belittling the teens he pulled his head from the cauldron and turned to them, a look of loathing upon his face.

"Perhaps I should make you stay, you clearly need the practice. Or perhaps like your father, you're simply incapable of doing anything remotely useful" he snarled.

Harry took a deep breath, willing the eruption of rage at his Professors words to repress. Now was not the time to start an argument, he needed to leave.

"Please professor, they are going to be waiting for me" he said calmly.

"Oh how terrible, what a loss for them" Snape replied mockingly.

"Very well, leave, before I change my mind"

Harry didn't need telling twice, he quickly slung his bag around his back and scarpered out of the room heading for the Quidditch pitch.

After a few minutes of restless running, he found himself at the pitch where the other 3 champions were already there waiting for him. Standing beside the 3 teens was the smartly dressed figure of Bartemius Crouch.

"Ahh Mr Potter, finally, we were beginning to think you weren't coming"

Harry come to stand before the group of four, before folding at the waste and holding his knees, his head between his knees inhaling and exhaling heavily to try and catch his breath.

"Sorry...sir...got...held...up...by...Snape" Harry replied, taking a breath between each word.

"Snape...say no more my boy, please take a quick rest"

"No its fine" he replied, flinging his body up, his entire face now beetroot red from the run and the rush of blood to his head from bending over.

"Very well; Champions, this will be the venue of the 3rd and final task" he bellowed.

The Quidditch pitch was no more; instead there stood only a small fragment of stadium. The pitch was now an extremely large piece of flat land with small hedges intricately placed to make a complicated series of passages.

"This; champions, is the Maze. When the time comes for the final to begin, these hedges will stand over 20 feet tall and will span over a two mile radius. Each champion will enter here and once inside you must find your way to the centre where you will find the Tri-Wizard cup"

"Doesn't sound too bad" Cedric voiced with relief.

"If only it were that simple Mr Diggory. Inside the Maze, you will encounter a number of enchantments and creatures that you must either overcome or avoid. If you do not wish to continue while inside, you need only send red sparks into the sky, allowing you to be found by volunteers scouting the perimeter"

"And if we are injured?" came a grunt from Viktor Krum.

"If you are injured, then I assure you that healers will soon be on hand to help you, they will be flying above on brooms monitoring your progress"

At the look of understanding on Krum's face, he looked around at the four champions before continuing.

"Are there any more questions? No? Very well, you have 3 weeks until the task begins. You may prepare in any way you wish, with the help and assistance of whomever you wish. Good luck to you all" he finished before turning and leaving the group.

Viktor and Cedric left immediately leaving Harry and Fleur staring out into the vastness of the maze.

He turned to Fleur, a playful look on his face.

"Nervous?" he asked mockingly.

"Only about what Gabrielle will zink when she zees me kick your ass" she replied coolly, turning to him with a large smile upon her pretty face.

They both laughed heartily as they made their way out of what remained of the Quidditch stands.

"Are you coming back to the carriage 'arry?" she asked as they walked towards the castle.

"I guess I could, I don't have any lessons for a few hours" he replied, changing directions slightly, now trudging towards the Beauxbatons carriage.

After a few minutes of walking they reached their destination, Harry opened the door and allowed Fleur to step in, following behind her. As he begun to close the door, he heard his name being called behind him, a voice that he had hoped he would not hear so soon.

He opened the door and begun to climb back down the steps, Fleur followed but as she reached the threshold of the door, he held out his hand and turned to her.

"You go on inside, ill deal with him" he said with a faint smile on his face.

Fleur simply nodded and walked back into the warmth of the cabin, leaving Harry to close the door behind her and turn to the approaching form of his Headmaster.

He had a solemn look on his face which seemed to have aged rapidly over the past week. Harry couldn't help but smile at this; he knew that he was the reason behind it.

Once the age old wizard reached him, he decided that he would take lead of the conversation.

"Ahh headmaster what a lovely surprise, I like what your wearing, it's the green...it brings out the seriousness in your eyes" he couldn't help but make the jibe at the expense of his Headmaster, but was a little disappointed as Dumbledore simply dismissed his words, a look of indifference on his face.

"Harry, will you walk with me?"

He did as he was bid, stepping away from the carriage and walking slowly along the path towards the grey lake.

"I have come to ask for your forgiveness Harry, I fear that I may have acted a little rash during our last meeting" he said flatly.

"A little? You attacked me" Harry replied matter-of-factly.

"I am very aware Harry, and I apologize"

"It's not me you should be apologizing to; I'm not the one that you have condemned to being treated like vermin"

They had now reached the lake and Dumbledore slowly slumped into an old mossy bench that lay along edge of the water.

"Please take a seat Harry"

He again did as he was bid, and took a seat upon the rickety old bench, swaying slightly as his weight sunk into it.

"You look well, very well in fact"

"Enough of the niceties Professor, why am I here?"

Harry knew that this wasn't a simple catch up chat; he knew that his headmaster had ulterior motives for wanting to talk to him. Dumbledore sighed and took a long drawn out breath before starting.

"I implore you Harry, to see reason. I know that the bond is the reason for your recent physical changes, and I know that you feel very strongly about Miss Delacour, but this a simple infatuation. Please, let me help you" The old wizard almost pleaded.

"I don't want your help" Harry retorted, he couldn't believe that this conversation was happening again. _'Clearly Dumbledore's been thinking of a way to convince me'_ he thought.

Dumbledore again sighed before continuing.

"I have been in contact with the Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures"

Harry bristled as the words left his headmasters mouth, a feeling of rage begging to bubble in his stomach.

"He assured me that with the correct precautions, and the use of Legilimency, I would over time be able to detach the bond that has latched onto your very core, with very little negative repercussions to yourself"

Harry looked aghast at his professor, his eyes showing the disbelief at his headmaster's words. As his reactions were observer, the age seemed to seep away from Dumbledore's face, his twinkle once again returning to his eye, glinting at Harry over his half-moon spectacles.

"I see that this information pleases you, with your permission, we will start immediately and..."

He was cut off by an outburst of laughter; Harry sat in the old bench, clutching at his sides as he laughed at the top of his lungs directly at the old man sitting beside him. Just as he went to speak, the laughing broke and Harry answered.

"You really are a delusional old fool aren't you" he said beratingly, his seriousness lacing his words.

The look of age had slipped back onto the now ancient looking face of the Headmaster, staring disbelievingly at his student.

"Please Harry; you must let me help you before it is too late. The Beauxbaton students will be leaving for the Easter holidays soon, it is the perfect time" he said sincerely.

"I am the happiest I have ever been, and you want me to just throw that away. Tell me Professor, if I did allow you to do this, what would become of Gabrielle?"

A look of foreboding and guild now laced the wrinkled face that answered.

"She would most certainly die, it grieves me to say"

"Yea sure, I bet you would take pleasure in seeing her die wouldn't you. You disgust me; you're nothing more than a racist"

"Harry, we must all make a choice between what I right and what is easy"

"Well this is right; you're just too caught up in your own self-righteousness to see that. I wouldn't worry about working on the bond over Easter, I won't be sticking around for you to try and play with my mind"

"I'm afraid I cannot let you do that Harry, where would you go? My sources tell me that Voldemort is gaining power with every passing day and I cannot risk you leaving"

"Your sources haven't told you anything, you just don't want me leaving with Gabrielle" Harry retorted defiantly.

A look of fear and hatred contorted Dumbledore's face as he heard the words leave his students mouth, he didn't want him anywhere near Gabrielle, the further he was from her, the easier he would be to control.

"Don't worry, I'm not going with her" Harry replied to the look on the face of the man next to him.

"Perhaps ill stay with Sirius or something, I don't care where I go as long as it away from here and from you" he spat as he stood and stormed off in rage.

As soon as he stepped foot in the Beauxbatons carriage, a body flung at him and enveloped him in a tight hug, both arms and legs wrapped around his neck and body. Harry knew exactly who it was, and was extremely relieved to be in the presence of her.

"What's wrong Gabrielle?"

"I Heard everyzing, I could hear it all in my head" she said with red rimmed eyes and tears falling down her unblemished cheeks.

"Hey hey, its fine" he said comfortingly, wiping the tears from her face.

"I can't believe what he zed"

"I know, although, he looked terrified when he thought I was leaving with you for Easter" he laughed as he finished.

"About zat, when I told Fleur she zed she had an idea and rushed off into her room"

"To do what?" he asked, curious as her words.

"I don't know, should we go and see her?"

"Why not" he replied happily.

They knocked on Fleurs bedroom door before entering, just as they walked in, they saw an owl fly out of the window and Fleur closing it slightly as it left.

"What's all that about" he asked, confused at the reason for an owl.

"I thought it was about time I told our parents about everyzing zat has happened" Fleur replied.

Harry seemed to tense up a bit at her words, he had completely forgotten about their parents. _'How will they react about their youngest daughter bonding with me? They will probably want to rip my head off'_ he thought glumly.

"Don't look so sad 'arry, I'm sure zey will be thrilled. Oh, by ze way, I also asked if it would be possible for you to stay over Easter"

Harry neck snapped up in surprise.

"Are you serious? They will probably want me dead"

"Don't be silly 'arry zey really liked you when zey met you, and although zey will be more zan a little shocked at what has happened, they will be delighted. I'm sure they would be more zan happy for you to stay"

Harry wasn't convinced but decided not to voice his concerns, he would deal with the problem when it arose, he had other things to worry about before facing the certain wrath of the Delacours.

He spent the rest of the day either in classes or in the company of Gabrielle, before falling asleep once again by her side. When he was awoken the next morning as the light from the sun flooded into the small room.

'_We need some curtains'_ he thought as he wiped the sleep from his eyes and slung himself out of bed, Gabrielle waking at his side.

"Morning" he said softly.

"Morning Harry" she replied yawning.

Harry continued to the bathroom door before stopping abruptly on the spot, revolving his head to look at the silver eyed Veela behind him. As she caught his gaze, she looked a little mythed before too realizing what had happened.

"Well that's new" he said with a playful smile on his face making Gabrielle blush.

"Oh shut up Harry" she said before blushing again at her own words.

"Don't look so embarrassed, it's cute" he said, winking at her, to which she simply threw a pillow at him.

"I yield I yield" he joked

This was the first time that Gabrielle had ever pronounced his name correctly, although it was only in truth a small change, it felt significant for them, proving how far the two of them had come together.

After a little play fight of which Harry let Gabrielle win, they both got ready for the day ahead. It was Saturday and he was due to meet with Sirius in Hogsmead today. He was extremely excited at the mere thought of it; it had been nearly a year since he had last seen his Godfather.

After a small breakfast together in their room, courtesy of the miniature but well stocked kitchen in the Beauxbaton carriage, Harry kissed Gabrielle goodbye before heading out of the carriage towards the school gates and Hogsmead.

On his way, he stopped by the castle, dashing into the great hall and stuffing his pockets full of any food that he could grab at. Once his pockets were brimming to the seams, he quickly exited to the curious gaze of several students watching him as he hauled himself out with his heavily laden load.

The trek to Hogsmead was no less than a gruelling 20 minute slog, only made harder by being weighed down by an abundance of school food.

As he entered the village, he caught sight of someone he had totally dismissed from his mind, Ginny Weasley. She was walking around in a small circular path, wearing a somewhat provocative dress. She seemed to be walking around aimlessly, checking her watch at regular intervals as if waiting for something.

'_Oh great'_ Harry thought _'She's probably waiting for me, I wish id brought my invisibility cloak now'_

He had forgotten all about the meeting that he said he would allow her, if he was truthful to himself, he had only told her that to prevent upsetting her. He knew that she was a nice girl, but he had not failed to notice how much she doted on him, a feeling that he had no intention of returning.

He slipped around a few of the village shops in an attempt to avoid the young girl that was patiently and wishfully waiting for his arrival. Once he made it past her, he caught sight of Hermione and Viktor sharing an ice-cream together, both smiling happily as they did so.

Harry was glad for the two of them; it was about time that she found someone that could make her happy. He knew that she and Ron had always had a chemistry of sorts, but with the endless arguing it would never have come to fruition.

He continued walking along the road that lead through Hogsmead for another 15 minutes, passing shops that he had never seen or been in along the way. As he reached the end of the high street, he came to a more repetitive view. The streets were crammed with small but extremely beautiful thatched cottages on either side. All were painted sterling white with black beams crisscrossing across the fronts.

When he neared the end of the road, he caught sight of a large black shaggy looking dog, sitting silently upon a small patch of grass. Harry had seen this dog once before in his previous year at Hogwarts.

"Sirius" he said happily under his breath, hastily crossing towards the large animagus form of his Godfather.

The dog barked and howled loudly as he neared, and upon reaching one another, the animal took to pouncing up at Harry, licking his face a few times before withdrawing.

Sirius looked at his Godson before barking and turning around, bounding down the road towards a large mountainous plot of terrain. Harry followed quickly behind the dog, having to stride to keep up with it.

After several minutes of pounding along, they reached the foot of the mountain where the dog quickly raced into a small hole that was sunk deeply into the stone.

Harry huffed and puffed as he climbed the large stones leading to the mouth of the cave. He continued inside where he saw his uncle standing in his human form, with Buckbeak; the Hippogriff that he had saved at the same time as his uncle, sprawled out at his feet.

Harry quickly raced across the shadowy cold cave, jumping into the open arms of Sirius, although he was worried for him; being so close to so many wizards that would gladly turn him into the Ministry, he couldn't help but be overjoyed at seeing the last slither of family that he had.

To Harry, being around Sirius was almost as if he had his father with him. He knew how close his Godfather and Father were during both their school years and after, until the fateful day that everything had been torn apart by Voldemort.

"I can't believe how much you've changed Harry, it's like you've suddenly become a man, you parents would be so proud" Sirius proclaimed, gaining the slight blush of his Godson.

"You shouldn't have come, it's too dangerous"

"I had to; I needed to be closer to you, besides I've become quite popular around the village, 'The village pet' they call me" he said almost proudly.

Harry only smiled up at his uncle, although slightly gloomily. He could see that he had barely been eating; his face was gaunt and lifeless, his bones protruding through his skin.

Harry immediately started pulling at his robes, yanking out pieces of bread, pastries, fruits and all kinds of other food that he had managed to acquire from Hogwarts on his way.

"Ah thank you" Sirius said gratefully as he took the piles of food, grabbing at some meat and throwing it towards the Hippogriff before taking a seat upon a large stone, stalagmites hanging loomingly from above.

"Now, tell me everything that had happened" he said attentively.

For the next hour, Harry told his Godfather everything, pouring his heart out, his every secret and fear, leaving Sirius to travel through a range of feelings and emotions.

When he finally finished his retelling of the past month, Sirius sat open mouthed, his highly pronounced jaw drooping.

"Blimey Harry" he said eventually, snapping back to his senses.

"I knew that you would never lead a normal life, your James' son after all, quite frankly I would be a little disappointed if you had" he said with a grin on his tightly taut face.

"I know that it's not what you want to hear, but you can't made Dumbledore you enemy, he's an extremely influential and powerful man, you can't go pitching yourself against him" he followed a little more glumly, his grin turning to a frown.

"I didn't make him my enemy, he done that by himself" Harry replied bitterly.

"I have always said if you truly want to know what a man's like, look at how he treats his inferiors. It saddens me to hear what he has done, every man has their faults but I would never have expected this from him. He's the one who allowed Remus to attend Hogwarts, even though he knew of his condition"

He turned to Harry, a solemn look upon his aged face, grabbing each of his shoulders tightly and looking deeply into his emerald eyes.

"Please Harry; give him no reason to cause you or Gabrielle any harm. If pushed, I shudder to think what he could be capable of. If what you say is true, and he attacked one of you, you would both be killed. I can't lose you"

Harry could see the look of fear in his Godfathers eyes, he knew that he had lost everyone that he ever loved, and he was all that remained, Harry himself knew more than anyone knew exactly how this felt.

"I won't, I promise" he answered sincerely.

"Thank you" the relieved looking Sirius responded.

"Now, on the subject of your girlfriend, I'm afraid that Lily would never forgive me if I didn't make sure you were in good hands, I will have to approve of her of course" he said jokingly, sending a wink to Harry before they both burst into laughter.

Harry face had reddened slightly at his Godfathers words, he had not really considered Gabrielle to be his girlfriend, but thinking about it, it seemed the correct thing to call her.

'_I can't call her my bond mate forever'_ he thought.

Sirius got to his feet, beckoning Harry to do the same.

"You better get going, it's getting late and you will be expected back soon no doubt"

"Oh, one more thing, I may have the chance to go to France with Gabrielle for the Easter holidays, would you be okay with that?" Harry asked, to him having his Godfathers approval felt important, he didn't want to do something behind his back after everything he had risked for him.

"I see no reason why not" he answered with a smile, before walking over to Harry and placing his feeble hands on each of his cheeks.

"Like I said Harry, you parents would be so proud of you, and so am I. You've been so brave"

Harry looked down at his feet before answering, feeling almost as if a child trying to seek his parents approval on something.

"Can a man still be brave when his is afraid" he said a little ashamed at himself.

"That is the only time a man can be brave" Sirius replied reassuringly.

Harry made his way back to the mouth of the cave before Sirius again spoke up.

"Harry, make sure you tell someone about what your friend said...the prophecy. It may be nothing but we can never be too careful. If not Dumbledore then tell McGonagall, she may be a stern old witch, but she's more caring than you could imagine"

Harry only nodded before reluctantly leaving the cave, a smile on his uncle's face as he walked away from the mountain and back towards Hogsmead

Once he was back in the heart of the pretty wizarding village, he made the mistake of not looking where he was going. Just as he passed the Three Broomsticks, he walked straight into the path of Ginny Weasley.

"Hey Harry, there you are, I've been waiting" she said happily, her voice slightly shaky as her jaw clattered up and down.

'_Oh god'_ he thought in frustration. _'She can't be serious, she must have been waiting here for hours, no wonder she's so cold'_. He had noticed that her skin was covered in small goose bumps, no doubt due to the cold winds that were now sweeping around the stores, and the thin dress that was hanging loosely from her body.

Before he had a chance to do or say anything, she had linked her arm around his and had dragged him into the Three Broomsticks, dropping him into a chair before vanishing into the crowd to get them drinks.

'_How do I always get myself into these situations'_ he sighed mentally.

Ginny sat next to Harry and spent the next 30 minutes talking animatedly with him, explaining all about how her year had gone so far, and discussing the Quidditch world cup. Try as he might, Harry couldn't manage to pay attention.

That was of course except for the discreet and subtle flirty attempts that she was making, grazing her hand along his and rubbing her bare legs against the trousers of his, smiling shyly as she did so.

Once he had had enough of her futile attempts to win him over, he stepped up looking extremely uncomfortable.

"Uh, I think I better go" he said a little tensely.

"Why what's wrong?" she said nervously, looking longingly at him.

"This is all getting a little bit weird" he replied honestly.

"Come on Harry, you can't deny there is a connection between us"

He couldn't help the laugh that escaped him at her words.

"Sorry Ginny, but I just don't feel the same way towards you"

Ginny jumped out of her seats, her eyes now beginning to water and a flushed and embarrassed look on her face.

"Look, you're a lovely girl and everything, it's just I'm with someone else" he said reassuringly, trying to calm the now fretful teenager.

"Let me guess, Gabrielle" she spat as she stormed out of the room.

'_Ugh, these women are going to be the end of me'_ he sighed.

He stepped up himself and headed outside, making a quick stop at a flower shop, picking out a beautiful bunch of bright red roses for his girlfriend._ 'If she's going away at least she will have something to take with her'_ he thought positively.

Once he left the pretty little store, caked in hundreds of varieties of plants and flowers, he walked back towards Hogwarts.

When he was finally inside the grounds, he was surprised to see Ginny standing stock still on the spot, looking towards the path that lay between the Beauxbaton carriage and the castle. He followed her eye line to see what she was staring at.

Up ahead of the both of them, Gabrielle was walking across the grass towards the castle. A sense of foreboding gripped at him, he had an awful feeling about what was going to happen, he could see the uptight rigid stance of the red haired girl.

Before he knew what had happened, Ginny had pulled her wand out of her dress pocked and had charged at Gabrielle, pointed it at the figure taking small steps across the grass.

Harry acted in instinct, tearing his wand out of his waistband and racing forwards to try and intervene, but he was too late.

As he tried to catch up, a bright blue light hit Gabrielle in the back and sent her flying across the grass, where she lay motionless.

As Ginny crossed to the figure, she once again raised her wand ready to make a final blow before a voice screamed out.

"Don't you dare you evil little bitch" Harry spat as a white light soared out of his wand and struck Ginny in the chest as she turned to sound of the shout.

Within seconds he had reached the now two fallen forms. He was instantly at Gabrielle's side, lifting her up into his lap, wiping the hair from her eyes, the flowers stuffed roughly into his robe pockets.

"Gaby, Gaby are you ok?" he said in a panicked and desperate voice.

She opened her eyes slightly and nodded to him, allowing his franticly beating heart to calm a little.

Behind him he could hear the coughing and sputtering of Ginny as she lay in a crumpled heap. In a fit of rage he had sent a stinging jinx at her, and she lay doubled over in pain, clutching at her ribs.

"Harry" A pained voice called.

He looked around at the fallen red head, a look of utter disgust on his face.

"Harry please" she grunted out between cries of pain.

"It was you wasn't it?" he spat between clenched teeth.

"It was you who attacked her before, McGonagall didn't tell you anything did she" he seethed, using every bit of restraint he had to stop himself from attacking her again.

"I'm sorry Harry but I had to, I love you, I heard her talking about how brave you were after the first attack. I knew she would try and get to you, but you should be with me" she said almost pleadingly, as if trying to make him see sense.

"Well I love Gabrielle, and I'm not going to let a silly little girl like you get in the way of that" he said as he raised his wand at her, his every word laced with unyielding malice.

"Don't harry, she's not worth it" the soft and gentle voice of Gabrielle spoke up.

Against his better judgement, he lowered his wand and picked Gabrielle up and left the youngest Weasley on the floor, tears flooding from her eyes, a look of heartbreak on her face as she clutched at her knees and rock backwards and forward sobbing uncontrollably.

Harry was inside the Beauxbatons carriage within a minute, lowering the shaken form of his girlfriend onto the bed, she simply smiled up at him before speaking.

"Care to repeat the words you just said about me?" she said shyly as she grinned at him.

Harrys face flushed red as he looked down at her, sending a playfully scornful look. He had said he loved her without even thinking, whenever he was in a towering rage, he always said exactly what he felt.

"I've got to go and tell McGonagall what's happened, are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine Harry, you go, Fleur should be back in a minute" she replied reassuringly.

Reluctantly, he left the carriage and headed back into the castle, soon finding himself at his head of houses office door.

He knocked loudly on the door 3 times before being beckoned in.

"Mr Potter, how can I help you?"

"I know who it was that attacked Gabrielle" he said flatly.

"You do? But how?" she asked a little stumped at his proclamation.

"Because the stupid idiot tried to do it again right in front of me" he replied, this time more heatedly.

"Who?"

"Ginny Weasley" he spat, his anger seeping into his words.

"Miss Weasley, are you sure? She hardly seems the type to..."

"I'm sure" Harry interrupted angrily.

"Very well, I will contact Professor Dumbledore and her parents immediately" she said as she pulled a bare piece of parchment in front of her.

"There's something else Professor" he continued a little uncomfortably, gaining a quizzical stare for him teacher.

"When I was in detention the other day, Seamus...he kind of said something"

"Said what Mr Potter?" she asked confused.

"Well he kind of had an attack and then, well he sort of give a prophecy, or at least I think he did. It might mean nothing, but I thought it would be important to tell you"

"And what was it he said exactly?"

Harry thought hard, trying to remember the exact words that his friend's demonic sounding voice had spoken.

"Beware of the one-legged man, on the night of the full moon; the dark lord will rise from bone, blood and flesh, greater and more powerful than before. I don't want to accuse anyone, but perhaps it meant Professor Moody"

McGonagall looked positively petrified, but managed to compose herself quickly.

"Like I say, it might be nothing at all, but it's better to be safe than sorry I guess"

"Quite right Potter, thank you for telling me. I will relay everything to Dumbledore at once" She said hastily, pulling out her wand.

"About that, me and him aren't exactly seeing eye to eye at the moment, I don't suppose you could restrain from saying it was me?" he said with a pleading look on his face.

He didn't want Dumbledore to think that he was helping him or that he had fears of Voldemort, it would only give him another reason to try and convince him that he needed to stay at Hogwarts.

"Very well" she said, giving him a strange look akin to suspicion before he turned and left.

He made his way back outside towards the Beauxbatons carriage, tired from his long exhausting day. When he made it to Gabrielle's room, Fleur was at her side tending to her, although she looked less than please with the attention she was getting from her fretting sister.

"Harry" she cried out happily as she saw him walk through the small blue door.

She looked down at his cloak, making him follow suit. Inside his pockets were the damaged and wilted roses, the heads of which were flopping almost lifelessly over the seams.

"Oh yea, I got you these when I was in Hogsmead, I think they got a bit crushed when I went after Ginny" he laughed as he walked over to her and handed her the battered bouquet.

"They're beautiful" she said genuinely, sniffing them with closed eyes before opening them once again and jumping onto him, her arms wrapping tightly around his neck.

"Thank you" she whispered quietly into his ear.

Fleur got up and left, leaving the young couple to be alone. They sat and spoke about his talk with Sirius and Ginny until the sun had dropped and the early hours of the morning had arrived, the light from the moon illuminating the small room.

They fell asleep in each other's arms, their legs intertwined, Gabrielle's head rested firmly on Harrys broadening chest.

When the morning arrived, Harry wished the two Delacour sisters goodbye. Within the hour they would be leaving to return to France for the Easter holidays, leaving him to find somewhere to stay himself.

'_I hope I don't have to go back to the Dursleys'_ he thought sadly. He knew how much Gabrielle wanted him to be able to leave with her, but with no word from their parents it would be rude to just tag along and hope they would allow him to stay.

He had taken the long and tiring walk to the top of the Astronomy tower, taking to sitting on the edge, looking out into the clear spring day along the grey lake to the mountains. He was trying to think of somewhere that he could go.

He didn't want to be at Hogwarts, he knew that Dumbledore would try his upmost to try and sway his mind, and like his Godfather had told him, it was unclear what he may be capable of if pushed.

Harry sighed loudly, it was hopeless, he knew that he would have no option but to return to the Dursleys, something he had always despised doing. Just as he succumb to the displeasure of the idea, he felt a gentle fog cloud his mind, a gentle but rushing voice speaking within it, as if his subconscious was talking to him.

It was the voice of Gabrielle.

'Harry, quickly get your things and come to ze carriage. We just got an owl back and father says zat you can stay. Hurry, were leaving in 5 minutes'

He was overcome with happiness, he would be able to spend his holiday with the very person that he had longed to be near. He stormed back down the dizzyingly spiralling stairs, swaying slightly as he reached the bottom before rushing to his common room to collect his trunk.

'_This is going to be great'_ he thought happily as he stuffed his possessions into his trunk and hauled them back down the Gryffindor tower, out towards the Beauxbaton carriage.

'France here I come' he thought happily, a large smile plastered on his face.


	9. France and Foretellings

**Disclaimer - **I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognizable belongs to J K Rowling.

* * *

**This ended up a lot longer than i had anticipated, but i got a little carried away. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter nine – France and Foretellings **

Harry raced out into the grounds, the blinding sun assaulting his eyes. Squinting, he could see that the last of the Beauxbaton students were saying their farewells to Hogwarts and Durmstrang friends before stepping into the carriage, closing the door behind them.

'_No wait'_ he screamed mentally, his heart beginning to beat frantically.

The gigantic winged horses began to rear and kick at the hard ground beneath their hooves, Hagrid was at the helm to steer them in the right direction, signalling as if on an airport runway.

Just as the horses began trotting, the powder blue door swung open with Gabrielle clinging at the inside with one hand and extending another outwards towards Harry.

He pelted forwards, taking her arm and swinging his trunk into the carriage, one leg placed in the doorway, his other dangling wildly outside as the horses gained speed to a gallop.

Just as he managed to haul himself inside, the carriage left solid ground. The winged horses had unsheathed their massive angel like wings spanning over 15 feet, flapping them violently before the carriage was torn from the ground and thrust into the sea-blue sky.

As the carriage soared into the air, Harry and Gabrielle were thrown to the floor as the room seemed to shake and shudder around them. They dragged themselves up and to Harrys surprise; he saw a group of the French students walking around as if this was a common occurrence.

Another thing that he found amusing was that nobody had even bat an eye at him now being in their company. _'They must have gotten use to seeing me'_ he thought.

When he thought about it, he realised that he had spent so long in the carriage now that it had almost become a second home. The way that the Beauxbaton students treated him recently was of welcome, almost like they had accepted him as one of their own.

Harry clawed his way along the wall to a large leather chair at the edge of the room, pulling himself up to sit on it. As he sat upon it, the softness absorbed his slumped form, the gentle leather moulding around his rigid body.

Just as he got comfortable, Gabrielle came to his side taking a seat in his lap, her arm thrown around his neck for stability and her head buried deeply into his chest. He closed his eyes, all thoughts seeping out of his mind as his own head dropped onto Gabrielle's as his mind went blank and he fell asleep.

Several hours later his eye shot open as a violent jolt shook the carriage, his stomach lurching uncontrollably as he was rocked back and forwards causing Gabrielle to stir next to him.

She quickly slid off his lap, allowing him to jump up and get to his feet heading to the small sink in the corner of the room. He stood there for long minutes, his head dangling over the steel basin before the feeling of nausea had subsided.

As he stood to his full height, he caught a glimpse of land out of a small white wooden window next to him. It was a sight of which he had never seen before; beneath him were thousands of small houses and shops, the lights glistening like Christmas trees in the dusk of the evening.

He looked wondrously out at the scenery beneath him, taking in its vastness and beauty.

"Is this France?" he asked quietly almost as if speaking to himself.

"Oui" Came an excited voice behind him.

He turned around to see the smiling face of Fleur walking into the room, seemingly happy to be back in her own country, her home.

"Itz beautiful isn't it" she exclaimed before turning to the perplexed face of Harry. She giggled slightly at his facial expression before looking back out of the window to the sight of France whizzing by beneath them.

"We will be landing soon 'arry, you better get changed quickly" she advised.

The look on his face turned from one of bewilderment to utter unease, in a short while he would be face to face with the Delacour parents.

Gabrielle seemed to read his reactions as if his mind was an open book, quickly standing to join him at his side, seizing his hand in her own and giving it a gentle and reassuring squeeze.

"They will love you Harry, I promise" she said sincerely.

At her words Harrys heart begun to ease from the frantic beats that it was taking, his mind yielding to the calming and gentle fog he had grown to love, that eased his worried and panicked thoughts.

As the carriage continued to descent, he quickly rushed into Gabrielle's room, dragging his large wooden trunk with him. He hastily changed out of his school robes and into something more comfortable.

Only moments later, the carriage wheels clattered and clunked as they collided with solid ground, once again sending Harry headfirst across the room into a large desk.

Rubbing at his head, he emerged from the bedroom dressed in blue jeans and a plain white t-shirt. As the carriage come to a halt he let out a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for what was to come.

Gabrielle come to his side, her fingers snaking between his. He knew this was going to be torture, but even looking down at Gabrielle eased his worried mind. _'At least I'm not going to be alone for once'_ he thought gladly.

They stepped down and out of the carriage into the stifling heat of the French evening, a large group of parents and family gathered around waiting for their loved ones. His eyes darted around wildly; trying to find the faces he knew belonged to the Delacour parents, but to no avail.

"Zis way" Fleur prompted, leading them behind the greeting crowd to a large black car, at the side of which stood a tall surly looking man with white-gold coloured hair and piercing blue eyes, dressed in a long dark grey overcoat, a smart red tie worn neatly around his neck.

"Evening Pierre" Fleur said flatly.

"Evening Miss Delacour, please; let me" the man replied, stepping towards Fleur and taking her bags, quickly placing them in the trunk of the car.

He repeated his actions with Gabrielle, leaving Harry standing a little anxiously by himself.

"And you must be our...esteemed guest" he said finally approaching Harry, looking him up and down as he spoke.

"Yes sir" Harry replied politely.

A smile slipped on to the man's face before he bowed down slightly, his hand pressed lightly upon his chest where a family crest lay.

"Please, call me Pierre. I am the Delacours personal driver" he said proudly before taking Harrys heavy trunk from him and placing it neatly into the back of the car.

Harry was a little shocked at the actions of the man he had just met, but quickly put these thoughts to the back of his mind and hopped into the back of the car with Gabrielle. The inside of the car was extremely comfortable, with plush leather seats and varnished wood covering the door panels.

The car's engine erupted into life and they drove into the night, Gabrielle snuggled up close next to Harry as he watched the lights of the city fly past the window.

An hour later the car stopped at the foot of two enormous gates, they were as gold as galleons and stood 20 feet tall, glinting slightly in the light from the moon. The metalwork was intricately moulded to present the Delacour family crest; a sword pointing from the heart of a raging sun.

A large plinth stood above the crest reading the words 'Together we stand, alone we fall'.

As Harry watched, the gates edged open revealing a long and narrow driveway, the edges of which were covered in an avenue of tall manicured fir bushes and willow trees swaying silently in the night breeze, each connected by a string of silver lights guiding a path forwards.

As the car eased forwards they reached the end of the path, Harry took a long drawn gasp, his eyes opening wide at the sight before him.

Gabrielle couldn't help but laugh at him, his face looking like a kid at Christmas.

Before them stood an enormous chateau, the cream walls gleaming in the light reflected off a large golden water fountain which shot bright lights into the sky as the water sprinkled around it.

Harry stepped out of the car in his stupor and looked up at the vastness of the castle like mansion, small turrets darting out from its sides and large grand windows decorating the face of it.

"Harry?" Gabrielle spoke lightly.

He looked around at his surroundings, large open spaces of grass in which paths snaked through leading to areas unseen. _'This is amazing'_ he thought, stunned at what he was seeing.

"'ARRY" Fleur shouted, finally gaining the attention from the bewildered boy before her.

"Nice to av you back wiz us" Fleur said mockingly, gaining the chuckle of both Gabrielle and Pierre.

"I'm sorry, it's just...wow" he said, turning red at the embarrassment.

"I believe that Madame Delacour is expecting you in the sitting room, your belongings will be taken to your rooms" Pierre said to the trio.

"Zank you Pierre" Fleur responded.

Harry's sense of wonder turned to one of worry as a foreboding feeling gripped at him. Just as these feelings invaded his thoughts, he felt a gentle tug in his mind accompanied by Gabrielle's voice.

'She will love you Harry, and as for papa, just mention Quidditch and he will love you also, it will be fine just relax'

He did as he was bid and took a deep breath before turning and smiling at her, all of his fears leaving him as he gazed into her silver orbs.

Fleur led them into the lobby through two large oak doors. The lobby itself had a floor of marble, reflecting its surrounding like water. Two large golden and white staircases lead to the upper floors on either side of the room and a double set of doors in-between.

They continued forwards towards the doors and entered, Harry gripping tightly at Gabrielle's hand as they did so, bracing for the worst.

As soon as they entered a figure sprung into life from a distant chair and raced across the room, enveloping Fleur into a large hug. As she sunk into her mother's arms, Harry looked around at the room.

It was full of crammed bookshelves and large comfortable looking sofas. Upon the walls were numerous portraits, some of which were of old sophisticated looking witches and wizards while others depicted the current Delacour quartet, all lit by a glistening chandelier in the centre of the room.

As Fleur was released from her embrace, Madame Delacour stepped towards Gabrielle, gaping at the sight of her youngest daughter before too wrapping her tightly in her arms. When she finally released her, she looked her up and down and took a step back from the two girls.

"Gabrielle, you av changed so much, you look absolutely stunning my dear. I must say, maturity suits you" she bellowed excitedly, making her daughter blush at her words.

"And Fleur, you look beautiful as always my sweet"

She smiled broadly at the sight of her two daughters, a small tear coming to her eye before turning to Harry.

"Mr Potter, ze boy who saved my little princess" she said looking him deeply in the eyes.

"A zank you wasn't enough no? Thought you would steal my daughter's heart for repayment?" she asked cruelly.

Harry didn't know what to do or say, he felt like a frightened first year in his first detention again. His face had turned bright red and his body was rigid.

"Sorry Ma'am, I didn't mean for it to happen, but I..." he said stumbling on his words before being cut off, Mrs Delacour give him a joking wink before interjecting.

"I'm just messing with you 'arry, I couldn't be happier, Itz lovely to see you again" she said warmly before approaching him and kissing each of his cheeks.

"It's lovely to see you too Miss Delacour" he replied a little less shakily.

"Please, call me Apolline"

Harry only smiled in return, reaching for his girlfriends hand and gripping it tightly as their fingers met.

"Come and sit down, I have some tea ready, Jean will be home soon" Apolline called, beckoning the three teens to the comfortable looking leather sofas in the centre of the room.

For the next hour, the three teens sat and sipped at mugs of tea while they explained the happenings of their year at Hogwarts so far. Harry was more than a little surprised that the subject of the bond had not yet been brought up, but was happy to sit and chat, getting to know the family more.

After an hour of pleasant talk, a faint pop was heard behind them. Turning around they saw Jean entering the room through the double doors, hanging his coat up as he walked inside. His eyes were almost closed and Harry noticed the tired look on his face. He was wearing an expensive and immaculate suit, his hair tightly combed back over his head.

"I never knew it would be so hard to run for minister" he said while yawning.

When he looked up towards his family, his eyes shot open and a wide smile graced his fatigued face.

"Oh my, what a lovely surprise" he said excitedly, quickly crossing the room to his wife and daughters, kissing each on the head as he reached them.

Harry sat feeling a little awkward at the side of his girlfriend as her father passed around each of them as if he was merely invisible.

"My my Gabrielle, you've certainly change haven't you, I barely recognize you. Beautiful, just like your mother and sister" he said proudly.

Apolline cleared her throat loudly gaining the attention of her husband, before nodding in the direction of Harry.

"Ahh Harry my boy, please forgive me. It's a pleasure to see you again" he bellowed, extending his hand towards the boy before him.

Harry quickly took the offered hand, replying as he did.

"The pleasure is all mine sir"

"How about something to eat, no doubt you are all starving after your long trip" he asked the group at large.

Harry hadn't even realised that he hadn't yet eaten, but at the mention of food his stomach give a large rumble that echoed around the walls of the room, making him blush.

"I'll take that as a yes" jean said while laughing.

"Gabrielle, why don't you take Harry on a grand tour while I have something whipped up to eat, He will be staying in the large guest room I believe. Fleur, if you could please go and get your Grandmother, I believe it would be beneficial for her to accompany us tonight" he instructed happily.

The two girls smiled and nodded before Harry was pulled up out of his seat and lead out of the room.

"Why your grandmother?" he asked in confusion as he was pulled towards the doors.

"She's a full veela and knows all about ze bond Harry, papa probably thinks she can explain everyzing better" Gabrielle explained before leading him out into the marble floored lobby and up the enormous staircase.

For the next 20 minutes he was taken around the grandeur of the Delacours home, every new room he entered only added to the envy that he felt towards Gabrielle, unable to comprehend that she lived in such a beautiful place.

'_I guess this explains why Fleur always seemed so self-confident and snobbish'_ he thought to himself, gaining an elbow in the ribs from Gabrielle.

"She's not snobbish Harry, we just have to act cold and uncaring, if not too many boys try and approach us because of ze veela charm" she replied sounding a little hurt.

"That makes sense I guess, I never really thought about it like that before, I'm sorry" he replied apologetically, mentally berating himself for thinking such things of someone who has shown him nothing but kindness.

He leant closer to embrace her but she pulled away. At the look of rejection on his face she quickly smiled and motioned towards the door in front of them.

"Your room Harry"

He stepped in to see a large four poster in front of him that dominated the room, his trunk and other belongings at the foot of the bed. He gazed around taking in his surroundings, the high ceiling and warm red walls, the soft carpet under his feet, a polished oak bookshelf and wardrobe adorning the walls next to a large mirror.

"It's gre..."

Before he could say anymore, Gabrielle had flung herself onto him, knocking the door shut as she did so. As he caught her he stumbled on his trunk and fell back onto the soft silk sheets covering the bed.

Both their faces burned red as she was hoisted on top of him, her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Maybe another time?" he joked before getting a playful slap in the chest from Gabrielle.

He quickly spun her around so he now sat on top of her, the two of them giggling like small children. He placed his hand to her cheek, moving her long flowing hair from out of her eyes before leaning down and kissing her temple, then her cheekbone and cheek, his hand raking through her soft hair.

Just as their eyes closed and their lips met, a loud knock was heard from the door making him fly back up in surprise; his eyes open wide and his heart beating loudly. Gabrielle was beneath him, her lips pursed tightly and her cheeks swelled with air, trying to hold in her laughter at his embarrassed behaviour.

"Gabrielle, if you are in zere father wants you downstairs in 10 minutes. He wants you and 'arry to see Grandmother, make sure you dress nicely" came Fleurs voice, muffled by the thick wooden door.

"Ok" Gabrielle managed to reply through her giggles.

Once he was certain that Fleur had gone, he looked down at his girlfriend, an unamused look on his face.

"Not cool, perhaps I should rename you Giggles" he retorted jokingly, only receiving more laughs from the girl beneath him.

"Ugh, c'mon get up" he said moodily, flinging himself up off the bed. Although he was less than amused at her little outburst, he couldn't help but smile profusely at the girl sprawled out on his bed, he didn't know if anything could make him smile like seeing her happy.

"Chop chop Giggles, you heard what you sister said, go and get ready" he instructed, grabbing her hands and hauling her to her feet.

"Fine" she huffed; walking towards the far side of his room towards a door he presumed was an en-suite.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked; confused at why she would get changed in his bathroom.

"My room" she said nonchalantly.

Harry couldn't help the spark of interest that grew inside of him; he followed her towards the door and was more than surprised when she opened it.

Inside there was another four poster bed, with similar but more personal furnishings all around the room. Large posters of what appeared to be French singers and Quidditch teams adorned the walls and small photo frames full of moving pictures littered the bedside cabinet.

"Our rooms are connected; I guess papa thought it would be funny. At least zis way if you need anything your close and won't get lost wandering around trying to find me"

"I guess you're right, I'm just surprised he would put me in a linked room" he said, still a little startled at his findings.

"Go and get ready, wear somezing nice. I'll meet you outside in five minutes" she said before pushing him out of her room playfully and shutting the door on him.

He pulled open his trunk and searched for his best clothes. Finally deciding on a smart shirt, a crimson red tie and black trousers. All of which now fit his body tightly due to his recent changes.

After five minutes he stepped out of his room fumbling with his neck, his collar now too tight to button up without strangling him. He heard quiet laughs from behind him as he tugged at his tie. He turned around to see a most welcoming sight.

Gabrielle was wearing a strapless dress of black and gold that hugged her every curve, her hair flowing freely down the length of her back, blending in with the gold of her dress.

"You look beautiful" he said as sincerely as he could, gazing at the stunning girl before him.

She blushed a little before holding out her hand and interlacing her fingers with his. They headed downstairs with Harry faltering every so often as he looked to his side at the girl in his hand, unbelieving that he was bonded to somebody that in his eyes was perfect.

She guided him all the way through the house towards the dining room where they would be eating. When they entered the room, it was to the collective proud gasps of all inside.

'_I guess it's strange for them seeing their little girl all grown up suddenly'_ he thought to himself.

They were quickly approached by a witch with white-gold hair and an almost flawless face. She had piercing blue eyes and a feel of ease and comfort radiating from her.

"Gabrielle my little dove, you look simply stunning" she exclaimed before kissing her on the forehead and taking a step back.

"And you must be Harry; I've heard lots about you, it's wonderful to finally meet you, I'm Gabrielle's Grandmother"

Harry was slightly bewildered at this information; she looked young enough to be her mother.

"The pleasure is all mine ma'am" he replied politely.

"Please call me Aurelia dear, we are to be family after all" she said matter-of-factly, her words causing Harry to stiffen a little at her words.

"Please come and join us" she instructed.

Aurelia walked away from the couple heading towards a large mahogany table laden with golden goblets and cutlery, while Harry stood stock still on the spot. Gabrielle gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, bringing him out of his stupor before leading him further into the room.

When they were all sat upon the long family table, Aurelia once again spoke up, her focus solely upon Harry.

"I must say Mr Potter; it was quite the surprise when I heard of the bond, the event of a veela bonding is uncommonly rare, I believe it is close to three hundred years since the last one took place. But for those involved to be none other than my granddaughter and the prophesised one, well it was quite the shock" she rambled.

Harry was quite surprised that she knew who he was, especially considering that he was now in France. Aurelia was easily able to read his reactions and so continued.

"Yes Harry I know all about your past, about the prophecy made before your birth, and what it brought forth" she said solemnly.

"It is a shame however that people like 'Albus Dumbledore' are too short sighted to understand the true depth of your destiny. You will do much greater things than that oaf can possibly comprehend" she said knowingly, spitting out the Hogwarts Headmasters name as if it was a disgusting taste on her tongue.

Her words had evoked a burning curiosity within Harry and he yearned to know the meaning behind them. Before he could ask however, several rather smartly dressed house elves appeared with steaming hot plates of food in their hands.

He smiled at the sight. _'Hermione would love this, elves being dressed and treated like humans'_ he thought.

The food was placed before each of them, and they all tucked into their perfectly presented supper. Harry; not wanting to be rude, resolved to wait to ask the questions that were threatening to burst out of him. His appetite however had greatly diminished at the Veelas words and he simply picked at bits and pieces on his plate.

"Not hungry Harry? If it's not to your taste ill have something else made" Jean asked, raising his hands to call for a house elf. Before he could call out for one, Harry hastily answered.

"No its fine sir, I'm just feeling a little off...must have been the journey here" he lied.

"Ahh yes, winged horses, not the most subtle way to travel, must have been quite a strange experience for you"

Harry only nodded in response and waited patiently as the time passed agonisingly slowly, his knee starting to bob up and down in his anxiousness for the family to finish their meal.

When the last fork clinked onto the remaining plate and the family had finally finished, the words escaped his mouth before he had a chance to restrain himself.

"I don't suppose you could tell me why it is that Dumbledore hates your kind, and what it is you think I'll do?"

The family all looked up at him, a little surprised at his sudden outburst, making him recoil a little in his chair feeling embarrassed at his actions.

"Sorry for being so rude and forthcoming, it's just..."

"No need to apologise son, it's your right to know these things after all" Jean interjected.

"I think we know who is best to explain these matters" he finished, looking to his mother-in-law.

Aurelia took a deep breath before reacting to the faces now focused upon her.

"Very well, it was bound to be brought up at some stage. For you to understand I must start at the beginning"

"The stories say that thousands of years ago there was a woman more beautiful than any other, her name was Veelana. It is said that kings and lords, rich and poor, they would all travel hundreds of miles to bear witness to her magnificence, each of them spellbound by her beauty beyond perfection. They say a thousand men proposed to her but she refused them all. The Greek god Apollo was said to have been wildly infatuated with her and offered her eternal youth and beauty in return for her hand in marriage. Veelana accepted the god's proposal and received her gift, only to refuse the god when he attempted to claim her, stating that she had fallen for another"

The whole room was open mouthed and silent at her story, not daring to utter a single word.

"Apollo was furious with her and cursed her so that if she ever found true love, she would turn into a vile and dark creature, a creature that would reveal what she truly was; evil. Her beauty had become her curse. As I understand she one day had children with golden-white hair and unfathomable beauty, however her curse lay dormant within them, spreading from generation to generation. This is why pure blood Veelas are able to turn into the creatures that many fear and detest. Fortunately we are able to love without the repercussions of taking these forms, however once we meet out soul mate, we become bonded, able to love that person, and that person alone, which leads me to Dumbledore"

The room was still at her mercy, every creak of the house heard in the dead silence, the howl of the night wind whistling through the gaps beneath the doors.

"For many years the Veela race was an extremely strong and thriving community. The summer of my twentieth year, I met Albus and we soon became very close friends. Because of my Veela charm he quickly become besotted with me and proposed, I however not feeling the same way refused his offer and soon fell for another, my late husband"

A look of understanding was beginning to grow on the faces of the people around the table, most notably that of Harrys.

"Several years later, Albus become a very powerful and influential man within British wizarding politics, he was however never able to overcome the rejection that he had felt and so took to spiting me and my kind in retaliation" she explained.

"He's just a sick and twisted hypocrite, I can't believe he would do something like that" Harry seethed.

"I know how you feel Harry, more than anybody, but making him your enemy is the worst thing you can do. Like I said, he is an extremely powerful and influential man, he may hate our kind, but he would move mountains to help you, you are his crowning jewel" she replied in a rather beaten down tone, her face now showing a little of her age.

Harry was dumbfounded at her words, what could she mean? Was Harry more than he knew of?

"What do you mean by crowning jewel?" he asked inquisitively.

"I am sure you are aware of the prophecy that was made about you?" she asked, and gaining the nod from the boy in front of her, she continued.

"The prophecy states that neither you nor Voldemort can live, while the other survives. While I am certain that Dumbledore will have put every manor of protection in place to prevent you from harm, he knows full well of the inevitable. He will in time, expect you to defeat Voldemort, something that he always considered your destiny. You are the only one he believes can stop the Dark Lord"

Harry felt a thick knot form in his stomach, his throat began to tighten and he felt nauseous at hearing of his inevitable fate.

"I'm just a pig for slaughter to him" Harry managed to bite out between clenched teeth.

"I am sorry to have to tell you this Harry, but it is only fair you know. There are things however, that even Dumbledore does not understand, he does not know of your true destiny"

"Ok, I think that enough for one night" Jean interjected, spotting the look on discomfort and anger on Harrys face.

"No please, tell me everything, I'd rather know now" Harry insisted.

Jean looked around the table at the tense faces of everyone, unsure whether it was wise to proceed, but nodded his head at Aurelia after a pleading look from the boy sat across from him. The rest were still silent, with only Gabrielle making a move to scoot closer to Harry, taking his hand comfortingly in her own.

"Hundreds of years ago a Veela seer made a prediction; that one day a boy with the power to defeat a dark tyrant would be born. This boy was predicted to be neither Veela nor wizard, but something much greater, a boy that would liberate us from tyranny. At the time the Veela race was at peace with the world and so the seers words were simply disregarded, however; every Veela, be them part of pure, grew up hearing the prophecy"

Harry noticed the look of shock on the faces around the table at Aurelia's words, each of them seeming to understand what she was talking about. They were all looking around as if to confirm with one another that they had all heard the same words spoken to them, their heads nodding as they did so.

"If I am not mistaken Harry, the prophecy was referring to you, and if so then these are indeed very exciting times ahead" she exclaimed as a wide smile spread across her lips.

Harry couldn't digest everything that he had been told, it was too much all at once._ 'It can't be true, it just can't'_ he thought to himself defiantly.

"No...No, you've got it all wrong I can't be who you think I am, it's not possible" he managed to croak out through the now tightening knot in his neck.

He took several deep and laboured breaths, trying to calm his frantically beating heart.

"You said yourself that the one from the prophecy wouldn't be a wizard, but I am a wizard. It can't be me, it's impossible" he bellowed, trying to convince himself more than the others.

"Perhaps he's right grandma, after all like he says, he iz a wizard" Gabrielle offered, trying to help her panicky boyfriend.

"I am afraid not" Came the sorrowful sound of Appolines voice.

Gabrielle looked up at her mother in surprise, she had not yet muttered a single word and yet she was now dismissing their justifications.

"I am afraid zere is something zat I never told you or Fleur about the Veela bond. You see, when a bond like the one between you and Harry occurs, you both change dramatically as I am sure you are aware and we can all see. However zere is also a change of the soul and core, which will take place when the bond is consummated. When this happens, you will gain powers that you never thought possible, becoming something between our two races"

Harry and Gabrielle's heads shot up at Appolines words, their eyes open wide in disbelieving.

"What do you mean consummate?" Harry asked nervously.

"To put it bluntly 'arry, when you sleep together"

At the look of unease and embarrassment on both the teenagers' faces, she laughed before quickly finishing.

"Don't look so petrified you two; I don't expect it to happen for a long time. It's a part of everyone's lives eventually. When zis time does come however, and if you truly are who the prophecy speaks of, I dare say zat ze entire Veela race, all around the world, would take up arms by your side if you so wished"

Harry and Gabrielle were at a loss for words, their mouths' opening and closing rapidly like fish out of water, almost in a trace like state.

The room all left them to be alone, to absorb the vastness and severity of the information that had been sprouted on them. The two sat alone for over an hour before even saying a word.

They wordless stood after a few moments speaking together and retired to their respective bedrooms, neither getting a single second sleep during the long night.

The following three days seemed to pass in a blur for Harry, his mind still trying to process all that he had been told, his body acting on overdrive as he went about his daily life.

On the fourth day of his stay at the stunning French chateau, he was called down to a meeting with the Delacour parents. As he exited his room he saw Gabrielle leave her own at the same time. Her eyes were red rimmed and she had black circles underneath them, a subdued look covering her usually beautiful face.

Harry crossed over to the tired looking teen, he knew that she had obviously not been sleeping either and it was unfair to let her go through this alone. His mind suddenly felt clearer in seeing her in such a state, his protective side taking over his actions and inhibitions.

Gabrielle went to walk straight past him, not even noticing the emerald eyed boy standing before her. He quickly grabbed her around the waist from behind making her jump violently, jolting a little life into her tired eyes.

She spun around to the sight of his bright emerald eyes boring into the silver of hers, her face breaking into a wide smile as their minds connected.

"I'm sorry, I'm not really with it at the moment" she said glumly.

"Its fine, I know how your feeling. Perhaps we should spend a little more time together, I'd rather get though the shock of all this with you" he said happily.

He held out his arm to her and she linked hers around it at the elbow before making their way downstairs to their meeting.

When they entered the sitting room, the noticed a large and lifeless suit of black armour with gleaming gold trim standing beside the door, something that neither of them had previously noticed.

They looked questioningly at the new addition to the room before proceeding to sit down where they were met with the Delacour parents and grandmother.

"Harry, Gabrielle. We called you here because we thought it wise to remind you of the dangers that face you. I know that Dumbledore will not attack you Harry, but unfortunately I cannot say the same for our Gabrielle. If he harms either of you, you will both suffer the consequences" Jean started.

"My uncle said the same thing" Harry replied before thinking, gaining a strange look from those in front of him.

'_Oh great, if they know all about me, then they probably know Sirius is wanted too'_ he thought, mentally berating himself.

"Then your uncle is a wise man" Jean finished.

"We thought it prudent to contact our Veelan superiors and tell them what has happened, they too express the same feelings that we do, that we must exercise caution from now on, whether we are correct about the prophecy or not" Aurelia advised.

Both Harry and Gabrielle recoiled deeper into their seats, aghast that they had revealed the nature of their situation to others that they did not know.

"Don't look so worried, they have been most kind in sending us something that will help to protect you" she said a little darkly.

Gabrielle looked lost at her grandmothers words but Harry had somewhat caught on to what was happening, he turned around sharply and peered at the large but sleek black and gold suit of armour that stood motionless beside the door.

"Very astute Harry" Jean said in a tone that Harry could strangely make out to be pride.

"I am proud to introduce Aloysius Istronov of the Veelan Imperial guard" he finished a little nervously, as the suit of black and gold armour sprung to life and crossed the room towards them, removing his helmet as he approached to reveal a scarred and battered face.

His hair was receded on one side where a large scorch had burnt away his hair and shrivelled his skin, what remained was a tangled mess of a golden-white mane, with streaks of crimson red at the forefront. A thin but scruffy beard covered his lower face and chin and his nose had a painful looking kink, all in all making him look very much battle worn.

"M'lord...M'lady" came the gruff voice from the now bowing form of the man before them.

"He has been sent to protect you in any way necessary and has pledged to do what you ask of him" Jean informed.

Harry was lost for words at the events that had transpired but couldn't help a flicker of doubt that surfaced in his mind.

"What is it Harry? What's wrong?" Jean said a little disheartened at the look of uncertainty on Harrys face.

"It's just...well how is he going to help protect us if he can't get into Hogwarts, there's no way that Dumbledore will let someone come onto the grounds who could pose a threat" Harry exclaimed, voicing his doubts.

"Ahh, we figured we might encounter that little hitch so we had a word with Madame Maxime"

At this Gabrielle's face finally snapped back to her father. She had been thoroughly engrossed in the armoured man behind them.

"I had a little chat with her earlier and explained a few things, and we come to the decision that Istronov will be accompanying you as part of the school, under the pretences that he is a Beauxbaton guard" he explained, grinning at his own cunning.

Harry was still uncertain at the prospects but didn't voice his concerns, instead deciding to get to his feet and meet the man that had vowed to protect him.

After introduction had been completed Harry pulled Istronov to the side, not wanting to be overheard by any of the others. The rest of the occupants had filed out and had not noticed his strange actions, all but Gabrielle.

"I know you're supposed to protect me, but I was wondering if you could help train me. I want to be able to protect myself in anything happens, plus I have the third task soon" Harry almost whispered to the scar faced man before him.

"If that is what you wish sir, then of course I will oblige" came the obedient gruff answer from Istronov.

"Thank you" Harry replied sincerely, this was a perfect opportunity for him to try and learn how to defend himself from Dumbledore; a man he knew would soon hatch a plan to try and get between him and his girlfriend.

The scar-faced sentinel simply bowed before leaving the room, followed by Harry who was quickly rounded on by Gabrielle.

"What was all that about?" she asked, curious as to why he would want a secretive discussion with the Veela guard.

"I want him to train me, so I can protect you" he answered truthfully.

"I'm not going to let Dumbledore hurt you, and if Istronov can help me with that then why wait"

"You're going to start right now?" she asked a little weakly.

"No, right now I'm going to spend time with the person I've not seen enough of the past few days" he whispered into her ear before picking her up, his arms cradling her legs and back as he walked out of the front door towards the enormous Gardens.

After spending several hours with Gabrielle, Harry retired to his room to work on some of his schoolwork. Although he wasn't expected to take part in end of year exams due to the tournament, he knew that his O.W.L examinations were the following year and he didn't want to be left behind to catch up.

He worked late into the night before a knock at his door interrupted him and Gabrielle walked in. He quickly placed his books into his trunk at the foot of the bed and rose to meet her.

"Just thought id check to see if there's anything you need before I go to bed" she said sweetly.

He walked over to her and took each of her hands lightly in his own, stepping back a few paces making her follow.

"I need you" he whispered gently.

She simply smiled and closed the gap between them, laying her small hand upon his cheek, her thumb tracing circles under his eyes.

He grabbed her around the waist, lifting her slightly before turning around and placing her on the soft silk covered mattress. He climbed on top of her, propped up by his elbows, their noses touching lightly as his head moved up and down slightly, his eyes close.

As he opened them, he saw the faint blush that had appeared on her perfect cheeks and smiled at the beauty beneath him. He pulled an arm from under him, his hand moving towards her face, his finger stroking down her cheeks before he delicately brushed her hair out of her face and behind her ear.

He pulled his nose from hers, kissing her faintly where it had just been before moving to her temple, then her cheek bone and cheek, his hands gingerly raking through her long hair as he did so, swirling patterns within the strands.

His lips moved down to her jawbone and neck, her skin prickling with goose bumps each time his lips caressed her soft skin. Her body beginning to quiver as he pecked down her collar bone towards her shoulder, his hands meeting his lips at her shoulder, the backs of his fingers tracing small tickling circles into it as his head rose.

She pulled her arms out from beneath her and began fumbling with her dress straps that lay across her dainty shoulders. Harry instinctively grabbed at her hand as she lowered the strap down her arm.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked in a shaky and nervous voice.

Gabrielle noticed that his whole body had begun to shudder at what was transpiring, his hand shaking wildly on top of her own. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly before smiling.

"I'm sure, I don't know why but this feels right" she answered with as much sincerity as she could muster, her body also quivering slightly at the mere thought of what might happen.

"I know, its feels perfect" he replied as he blushed profusely.

"But what if your parents aren't happy about it, what if they..."

"Oh stop rambling and kiss me already you idiot" she interjected, grabbing him behind the neck tightly, dragging his face to her own. Their eyes closed and their lips locked passionately as she released one hand from his neck and tugged at the zip that lay down the side of her dress.

**One hour later**

As the two nude bodies parted they sprawled out onto the softness of the mattress, their bodies dripping with sweat, both taking large gulps of air to replenish their lungs. As they lay there, Harry felt a searing pain that felt like a bolt of electricity build in his lower extremities, rising through his body.

As he turned onto his side it was to the sight of Gabrielle clawing at her stomach, seemingly in the same pain that he was. They grabbed at each other's hands, gripping tightly as the pain rose through their bodies and travelled down their arms, finally reaching their ring fingers before vanishing as quickly as it had appeared.

"What. The. Hell. Was. That?" Harry choked out through the diminishing pain, still clutching at his stomach with his free hand.

"Ze bond" was all he heard before his eyelids dropped and his world turned black.

**1000 miles away**

Dumbledore was at his desk in his office. It was late and he was tiredly scrutinizing a large wad of parchments, tearing at his hair in frustration and impatience as he did so. As he sighed heavily, he jumped back in shock as a blue smoke like lynx flew through window and stood motionless in the middle of his floor.

"A patronus at this time, what has happened?" he muttered under his breath, worry creeping into his mind.

"Albus...come quickly" come the ghostly sounding voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt from the mist like lynx before him.

He quickly stood up and rushed to the middle of his room, taking a step into the centre of the patronus' haze, with a loud crack he disapperated.

When his world stopped spinning, he found himself within the dark marble walls of the Ministry of magic, where a terror-stricken Kingsley was crossing over to him.

"Thank god you came Albus; we have a bit of a situation"

"What is it? Is it Voldemort?" Dumbledore replied a little fervently.

"No, but I fear it may be much worse" Kingsley replied in a sombre tone.

"What could be worse?"

"It is the Prophecy, it has cracked" came the shaky reply.

"Cracked? But that's not possible, a prophecy is absolute, it cannot be changed...unless"

Dumbledore suddenly had a terrible feeling in his stomach; he knew that there was only one thing that could affect the prophecy like this, the same thing that he had been trying to stop for weeks.

"The bond" he muttered to himself.

"The bond?" Kingsley repeated, hearing the old man before him.

"Nobody must know what has happened; it could change everything if Voldemort finds out" Dumbledore almost whispered, ignoring the question from his friend.

"What can we do?"

"We must do what is necessary, I must put an end to this before it is too late, at any cost" Dumbledore bellowed, determination lacing his words.


	10. Back to school training

**Disclaimer - **I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognizable belongs to J K Rowling

* * *

**Chapter ten – Back to school training**

Harry awoke the following day, his heavy and shaking hand forcing its way to his skull where a searing pain was erupting inside his head, he took large grasps of his hair pulling roughly in a futile attempt to alleviate the pain.

As his eyes flickered open he noticed that the room was scarcely lit, but there was an extremely bright form stooping over him. His sight was hazed and clouded and he instinctively reached for his glasses.

He sighed loudly as the memories of the past month came rushing back to him, he now no longer needed glasses_. 'What's going on'_ he thought worriedly as he tried to prop himself up on his elbows.

He lifted his head a few inches before groaning out in pain, his entire body felt stiff and beaten, his eyes closing due to the pain. When they opened once again, his head slamming back into a soft pillow, he noticed that the figure was still above him, one that looked like Gabrielle but slightly different.

"Just relax 'arry, you'll be fine you just need to rest for a bit" came a soft and gentle voice, a voice he knew didn't belong to his girlfriend.

"Gabrielle?" he grunted out to the figure, his eyesight slowly beginning to return.

"Wait...Fleur?" he asked when his eyes finally focused upon the girl above him.

"Yez 'Arry" she responded quietly.

"Where's Gabrielle? What happened?" he gasped out anxiously as he flung himself into a sitting position, his arms supporting his aching ribs as his face contorted due to his pain and discomfort.

"She's fine 'Arry, she's next door. I'll go and get her, but you av to stay quiet; I told my parents' zat you are ill" she reassured in a small voice.

"What? Why?" he asked, confused at why she would lie to her parents.

"You've been passed out for nearly a whole day 'Arry, I found you both last night..." she trailed off before blushing profusely, her face showing how little she wanted to continue.

"Naked in bed together" she finished with a sour look upon her face.

"Oh..." Harry replied, realising that she had walked in on her sister and himself nude, his embarrassment at an all time high.

"Wait, you clothed me" he stated as he looked down himself, his body covered in his pyjamas.

Fleur seemed to stiffen on the spot, her blush intensifying.

"I zink I'll go and get Gabrielle" she said uncomfortably before crossing the room to the connecting door linking the two rooms.

"Thank you Fleur" he said sincerely as her small hands reached for the door handle.

She turned around, a somewhat pensive look on her friendly face.

"Anyzing for my sister" she replied before pushing open the door and disappearing.

As the door closed behind her, Harry hauled his legs over the side, wincing at the pain coursing through his body. He slowly stretched out each of his limbs in an effort to try and subdue some of his burning agony.

'_What the hell happened'_ he though as his extended his arms out by his side in a crucifix type position. _'The bond, she said the bond before I passed out, could it be what Aurelia said, did we consummate the bond'_ he pondered.

He walked a little bow legged over to the window where a crisp breeze was funnelling in, but just as his hands went to close it, the door to his side creaked open.

He turned around slowly, his body still stiff and his muscles tender.

"Gabrielle?"

He couldn't quite work it out, but the girl walking through the door looked different to the Gabrielle he knew. Her skin was flawless and almost shined in the dim light of the room; her hair looked as smooth and light as silk, swaying in the soft breeze from the half cocked window.

As they met, they simply looked each other up and down, both of their mouths wide open in shock.

"Your eyes" they spoke at the same time.

As Harry looked deeply into her eyes, he could see that her usual silver orbs had changed; they now hosted small specks of glittering green.

"Your eyes, they've changed...you've changed" he said quietly, still shocked at the changes of the girl before him.

"Says you, have you looked in a mirror yet?" she replied playfully, a grin on her flawless face.

He looked stumped for a few seconds, saying nothing before turning around quickly, all pain seemingly vanished from his body as he raced to the mirror on his wall.

"Oh my god" he cried out in an unbelieving tone.

The first thing he caught sight of was his eyes; his glimmering green orbs were now adorned by specs of sparkling silver. As he looked further into his reflection, he saw that his skin was much like Gabrielle's, a hazy glow emanating from his unblemished skin even in the sparse light of the room.

Much to his pleasure his body had changed too, his muscles were now more substantial, his chest protruding and his arms and shoulders bulging slightly through his now tight clothes. He felt like he had been chiselled from stone.

"What's happened? What's going on?" he asked as he continued to admire his new reflection.

"Fleur thinks its ze bond, we must have consummated it last night" she replied half heartedly.

"I'm worried Harry, what if people find out, we will be expected to fulfil the prophecy or somezing"

"I don't think it's the bond, I know we have changed but Aurelia said I would become some super veela wizard thing" he laughed.

"Harry, it has to be" she replied sounding defeated.

"Well surely if it was I would have special powers of something, perhaps it wasn't me the prophecy was made about" he said confidently.

"Have you even _tried_ using magic yet?" she berated.

"Fine, look ill prove it to you. If I was some powerful veela wizard, I could use wandless magic surely"

He raised his hand towards the dim lights on the far wall, focusing intently on them. As he squeezed his hand slowly into a ball, something happened that he had most certainly not expected. The small balls of fire began to grow until they were almost blinding, hissing loudly as the piercing light grew sharper.

In his shock he yanked his hand away, a loud sucking noise filling the room as the blinding light receded.

"Oh god" he said quietly, unable to comprehend what had just happened.

"Well...maybe it was a fluke" he said, trying to convince himself more than the sullen faced girl next to him.

"You know what zis means Harry, there's no point trying to deny what happened"

"Fine, fine, your right" he replied unhappily, sighing deeply.

"But how?"

"Are you forgetting what happened last night already Harry" she said with a small grin on her face.

"Are you kidding, I don't think I'll ever forget that, it was amazing" he replied happily, a large smile covering his face as he walked towards her, taking her cheeks in his palms.

"I can't believe how beautiful you are, you look inhuman..."

As the words left his lips, a feeling of understanding took hold of him_. 'This is what Aurelia meant when she said we would become something else' _he thought, sighing deeply.

"You see why I'm so worried now?" Gabrielle asked glumly.

"Look" he said, tilting her head upwards to look intently into her eyes.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, I'm not going to let anybody hurt you" he said as reassuringly as he could, his eyes showing his sincerity as he looked deep into her silver-green orbs.

"But Harry, as soon as people see us looking like this, they will know something's wrong" she replied dejectedly.

"I guess you have a point..."

He tried racking through his brain for any solutions to their problems, when something popped into his mind, it was a long shot but it might just work. A large and confident smile graced his face as he placed his hands on her shoulders, making her look up at him once again.

"I've got it" he bellowed.

"Got what?" she replied a little confused at his outburst.

"Fleur, she's good at charms isn't she?"

"Well yea, but what does zat have to do with anything"

"It's obvious isn't it, we get her to do a glamour charm on us, it will hide things like our eyes and make them look normal, at least then we can just say the rest of the changes are due to the bond getting stronger" he replied happily, a large grin taking over his face at his own genius.

Gabrielle was sceptical, but kept her concerns to herself at seeing the jubilant look on her boyfriends face, instead simply nodding and smiling at him.

"We're gonna owe her big time Harry, she's already covered for us with my parents, she told zem we were ill and helped us into our clothes and beds"

"Yea, I noticed, I'll try and think of a way to repay her. But in the meantime I think I'm going to get some sleep, my body is still throbbing" he assured her, beginning to slouch a little as the aches and pains returned to his body.

"Do you mind if I stay?" she asked a little nervously.

"Of course not" he replied happily, grabbing her hands and pulling her towards himself and kissing her lightly on her forehead.

"From what your mum said, I'm some sort of important person who everyone will rally behind like a king, so I guess that makes you my queen doesn't it giggles" he said jokingly.

Gabrielle was open mouthed at his statement, but quickly snapped out of her musings, throwing her fist playfully at him. He instinctively reacted and caught her arm mid-flight, swinging his other arm under her knees and lifting her up.

He moved towards the bed and threw her harmlessly onto it, sending her a mock glare.

"That's no way to treat you king" he said in a mocking tone, to which Gabrielle simple sent him a scornful look before laughing happily.

Harrys heart seemed to warm at the sight of her laughter, she had looked so bleak since she entered the room and he was happy to see the innocent and care-free looks on her flawless face once again.

He quickly joined her in the soft bed; her head nestled in his chest and her long silver hair covering them like a sheet of silk cloth, falling asleep in one another arms.

The following morning they were both woken as the morning sunlight flooded the room, the couple having to guard their eyes are the blazing light invaded their eyes. Harry was relieved to find that his body no longer felt sore or stiff, but rather strong and supple. He threw himself out of bed, thrusting his arms into the air, stretching out his unfamiliar muscles.

As they dropped back down to his side, a pair of arms wrapped around his waist.

"Morning Harry" came the soft tone of Gabrielle.

"Good morning beautiful" he replied, turning in her arms to face her before pulling her closer, her head pressed to his chest.

"So what are ze plans for today" she asked, tilting her head to look at him directly.

"I think it's time I get started on my training, I only have a few days until we leave for Hogwarts, I may as well make the most of it"

"I guess" she replied glumly.

Harry took her cheeks in his hands and tilted her now dropped head to face his, looking deep into her silver-green eyes.

"I promise that I will spend some time with you, I just need to train, I want to be able to protect us both" he stated before smiling.

"I know Harry, I understand" she smiled back.

Harry released her cheeks and quickly threw on a set of his largest trousers and a thick woolly jumper before heading towards the door. Just as his fingers touched the handle, Gabrielle cried out from behind him.

"WAIT" she wailed.

Harry stood frozen on the spot, thinking that something was wrong with what he was doing, his hand still grasping onto the doorknob.

"I totally forgot your eyes" she called out.

Harry let out a deep breath that he didn't even know he was holding in and turned on his heels.

"Don't do that, you scared the life out of me"

"Sorry" she said apologetically.

"You wait here; I'll go and get fleur. We can see if the glamour charm will help" she said as she raced towards him, pulling the door open and bolting down the hallway.

For several minutes, Harry was sat on the bed dawdling with his thumbs before the door once again swung open, with Gabrielle almost yanking her older sister inside.

"For god sake Gabrielle what iz going on" Fleur grumbled.

Harry palm flew to his face in embarrassment. _'She really needs to learn to be more subtle' _he thought, looking at his girlfriend hauling Fleur inside.

"I'm sorry Fleur, but I couldn't risk papa seeing us" Gabrielle explained.

"Why not? What's going on?" Fleur demanded.

"What she's trying to say is, if your dad sees either of us, he will know that something has happened. I mean we don't exactly look normal do we, our eyes are a dead giveaway for a start" Harry interjected.

Fleur looked at each of the two teens before answering, a smile forming on her face.

"I'm impressed, you're both using your heads for a change" she complimented.

"But next time, perhaps you can knock on my door instead of barging in and dragging me out without saying anything" she berated, looking unamused at her sister, causing Harry to laugh.

"Why exactly waz I dragged here anyway?" she questioned once Harrys laughter had subsided due to a slap from Gabrielle.

"We need to ask a favour of you" Harry said a little uncomfortably, he knew that she had done more than enough for the two of them already, but she was the only one they could ask for help.

"'Avn't I helped enough already?" she moaned.

"Yes, and I will repay you I swear, but we need your help. Do you know how to do the Glamour charm?" he asked a little tentatively.

"Why would you need ze glamour..." she trailed off looking baffled before something sparked in her mind.

"Ohh..." she said slowly, grinning wildly as she did so.

"Ok, stand up, let's see if zis works"

Harry quickly stood and raced in front of Fleur. She raised her wand before clearing her throat and muttering an incantation under her breath, waving her wand up and down his face and body.

Gabrielle's mouth opened in awe as Harrys features began to change, his eyes returning to their former vivid emerald, his skin beginning to blemish and colour.

She lowered her wand and took a step back, admiring her handwork. He quickly crossed over to his mirror and observed himself, his mouth opening just like his girlfriends, stunned as his previous frame stared back at him.

"This is awesome, how long will it last?" he asked excitedly.

"As long as you want 'arry, it should stay in place until the counter spell iz cast"

He turned around and walked towards Fleur, wrapping his arms around her, embracing her tightly before realising what he was doing. His body turned frigid as he released her and stepped backwards, his cheeks blazing red in embarrassment.

Fleur was standing with a strained look on her face, with Gabrielle giggling quietly at the looks of unease.

"I'm sorry, guess I've got a bit comfortable with you. I'll just...be on my way" he said awkwardly, moving towards the door, only making Gabrielle laugh louder.

As he reached the door, he turned at scowled at his girlfriend, shaking his head at her before a smile forced its way onto his face.

"I'll see you later giggles"

"Giggles?" he heard Fleur ask as he closed the door behind himself.

Harry trundled around the maze like house for several minutes before finally finding himself at the door of the sitting room. 'If I can't find my way around the house, I'm going to be awful in the third task'.

As he opened the doors and entered, he walked straight into Jean.

"Blimey Harry, you give me a fright. It's good to see you up and about, you look well lad" Jean bellowed, patting him roughly on the shoulder.

"Yea, I guess I came down with the flu or something" Harry lied.

"Ahh, happens to the best of us. It's good to see your better now though, you look gre..." he trailed off before being interrupted.

"I don't suppose you know where Istronov is? I need to see him" Harry asked impatiently.

"Oh...him. I think he's in the gardens, can't say much for his manors" Jean said distastefully.

Before Jean could start rambling on, Harry quickly excused himself and made his way through the marble floored lobby and out into the gardens. He was curious what Jean had meant, the one time he met Istronov he had been extremely polite.

As he made his way further into the extensive gardens, he caught sight of the armoured Veela guard, and quickly out exactly what Jean had meant.

"About bloody time boy" he jeered in his voice gruff with a slight eastern accent.

"I...err..."

"Illness is no excuse, if you want to be the best, you must train like the best, that means training even if you have a little sniffle boy" Istronov interjected before Harry had the chance to lie about his absence.

Just as Harry went to retaliate, he caught sight a small jet black pendant hanging from the man's thick scarred neck, glistening in the sunlight.

"What is that?" he asked, pointing to the small stone on the Veela guards' chest.

"This? This is a Depellerent pendant, surely you've seen one before?" he asked, a little surprised.

"No, what does it do?" Harry asked, intrigued by the strange stone.

Istronov pulled the pendant from his neck and threw it to Harry. He just managed to react in time and catch the stone before the man spoke.

"It is a protective object; it can repel a variety of simple spells, creating a force field around the person using it. Don't they teach you these things at that pitiful school?"

As Harry looked down at the object in his hands, he noticed that it was not a stone at all, but rather a glass-like shell with a thick black smokey substance swimming within. The shell was seized in the grasp of a gleaming golden claw.

"What do you mean a force field?" Harry asked in interest, still looking down at the strange magical object.

"Oh for goodness sake boy, put the damn thing around your neck"

Harry did as he was told, and just in time as Istronov raised his wand and sent a bright blue spell hurtling straight for him. He tried to pull his wand but it was too late, wincing as the spell soared towards him.

Before his eyes, the spell hit what looked like a large transparent grey bubble that engulfed him into a protective ball. The spell struck the bubble, sounding like a crack of lightning before seeming to be absorbed, only a faint blue mist remaining.

Harry stood in awe at the powers of such a small object, holding it lightly in the palm of his hand. As he stared down into the strange shell, he noticed that a faint blue mist was now swimming within the blackness.

"Awesome" he muttered under his breath.

"You know what's more awesome...actually training. Now take that thing off and let's get started before you bore me to death" Istronov moaned loudly.

Harry quickly pulled the pendant from his neck and placed it at his side along with his thick woolly jumper, yanking his wand from his pocket as he stepped back to face the scarred guard.

"Let's see what that joke of a school has taught you then" Istronov jeered, thrusting his wand into the air.

"I might surprise you, they taught me pretty well" Harry replied confidently.

"Come on then, give me everything you got, see if you can hit me" he challenged.

Harry quickly raised his wand and threw volley after volley of brilliant bright blasts, but much to his dismay every single one was either blocked with ease of simply side stepped. He was beginning to become agitated and begun sending more vicious spells towards the man, but nothing he done even came close to succeeding.

Just as he lowered his wand, disheartened by his failure, the man before him doubled over in hysterical fits of laughter. Harry was starting to become livid and sent another spell at the man who was still bent over.

Just as the spell reached Istronov, he flicked his wand across his body, blocking the spell without as much as a glance, only making him laugh harder at Harry expense.

"I've seen 10 year old girls with more skill and promise than you" he chortled.

Once he had finally regained his composure, he looked up at the dejected boy before him and smiled.

"Let me show you how it's done" he said menacingly before firing a blinding spell at the teenager.

Harry was scarcely able to block the barrage of spells that came towards him with his own influx of spells, having to resort to ducking and diving out of the way. The onslaught finally stopped when he was cowering on the floor in a heap, with the large figure of his instructor walking towards him.

As he got within touching distance, Istronov once again raised his wand, the tip slowly beginning to glow.

"I'll give you a reason to have time off" he grunted threateningly.

As the spell left his wand, Harry raised his hand in a mixture of rage and fear. To his shock, as the spell was within inches of him, it rebounded and seemed to explode before his eyes, disorientating the towering figure standing before him.

He didn't know how he did it, but he seized the opportunity and attacked.

"Expelliarmus" he cried, disarming the dazed Veela.

Just as he raised his wand towards the man's chest, he heard quiet words being spoken.

"Very good, much better" Istronov almost whispered.

Harry was momentarily surprised, but quickly snapped out of his thoughts. As the words to a spell began to leave his mouth, a giant hand swung towards him. Istronov had swiped his backhand across Harrys face, knocking him into the ground with blood oozing out of his mouth and nose.

"What the hell was that?" Harry snapped, holding his nose to stop the crimson blood pouring out.

"That boy, was called making a point. Just because you managed to disarm me does not mean that I'm defenceless, I could quite easily of had another wand"

"So you had to smack me?"

"A bruise is a lesson, and every lesson makes us better" Istronov stated wittily, gaining a glare from Harry.

"So what is it you expect me to do" Harry asked coyly.

"I want you to learn to use your instincts, like you did when I attacked before you got your ass handed to you. I must admit, it's very rare to be able to block spells wandlessly, even if it was out of fright"

"I wasn't scared" Harry replied unconvincingly.

"Oh please, you looked like you were going to soil yourself" Istronov jeered back.

"Fine, let's get started"

"Perhaps we should start with the basics, blocking spells. At least then you won't have to dance around like a fairy to avoid them" he mocked.

"If you say so, what's the incantation?"

"You've got to be shitting me? You can block my spell wandlessly but you don't know the...oh god never mind" he trailed of, a look of displeasure on his face.

Harry looked disheartened by his new mentor's words, but that did nothing to stop the cruel remarks that were thrown his way.

"How exactly, have you managed to stay alive in that poxy tournament, if you can't even use spells that you should know when your 5?"

"Luck" Harry admitted.

"Give me strength. Ok let's get started" he droned, holding out a hand for Harry to pull him up from the dirt.

Just as he was nearly to his feet, Istronov released his grip, sending Harry crashing back down to the floor, inhaling deeply as the wind was knocked out of his lungs.

"Never expect anybody to help you, now get up already"

Harry staggered back to his feet, having to use his hands to steady himself.

"The spell we will be starting with is the Protego shield charm..."

Several hours later, Harry trudged back up to the castle, his body and muscles aching and his mind drained, courtesy of the relentless and excruciatingly gruelling training he had been put through.

Just as he reached the front of the house, a gruff voice called out from behind him.

"Oi, boy"

'_Oh for god sake'_ Harry thought glumly, Istronov had done nothing but put him down all day, taking any chance he had to humiliate or belittle him. Harry turned around, a gloomy look on his face.

"What?"

"Damn good work today lad, I'm impressed" he said in the most kind and humane way Harry had yet heard him speak.

Harry felt a swell of pride fill him, a smile covering his face for the first time since he started his rigorous training.

"Thanks" he said gratefully at the rare compliment.

"You won't be thanking me tomorrow" Istronov finished with a smirk on his face before turning and walking away.

Harry turned and carried on into the house, although he was now feeling a little better after his unexpected compliment, he couldn't help his apprehension at Istronovs last comment.

He was glad to be back inside, his feet were throbbing and all he wanted was a shower, his bed and his girlfriend. Much to his dismay, as his left foot touched the first step on the impressive staircase; he was rounded on by Jean.

"Harry my boy, there you are, I've been looking all over for you" Jean said a little breathlessly.

"Sorry Jean, I really need to get to my room, I'm shatter..."

Before he had the chance to finish, he was being hauled by his cuff towards the sitting room. He was finally released when he was at the comfortable sofas. He resigned to taking a seat, knowing that he wouldn't be getting out of this one.

'_Please be quick'_ he though desperately.

Before he could think any further, a paper was thrust into his lap. The title read; **Mischief at the Ministry, Havoc at Hogwarts**

"How did you get a Daily Prophet, I thought you could only get them in England?" Harry asked, noticing the paper now in his hands.

"As I'm running for French Minister, I thought it prudent to keep up with happening around the globe. Please, read it, I think this involves you" he replied a little despondently.

'Yesterday morning at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Alistair 'mad-eye' Moody; who has been teaching at the historic school since the beginning of the school year, was discovered as an imposter. Suspicions were raised when Headmaster Albus Dumbledore received an anonymous tip. After being apprehended, the imposter was stunned before being identified as Bartemius Crouch Jr (believed to have died 6 years ago in Azkaban) whom was under the effects of the polyjuice potion. After administration of veritaserum it was revealed that he, with the help of an undisclosed Ministry official, was able to escape Azkaban and return to He-who-must-not-be-named, where he made plans to capture and kill Tri-Wizard champion Harry Potter. Crouch Jr has subsequently been subjected to the Dementors kiss. More details on page 6'

"Blimey Harry, I expected you to be a little more...worried" Jean commented in response to the unfaltering look on Harrys face.

"Honestly, with everything that's happened, I don't think anything can surprise me anymore" he answered honestly.

"But the Dark Lord, he's after you" Jean voiced worriedly.

"He's been after me since I was born, I can either learn to deal with it, or worry myself to death" he replied flatly before getting up and exiting the room, leaving Jean looking both transfixed and impressed.

Harry finally made it to the door of his bedroom, his body now begging for rest and replenishment. When he opened the door, his skimpy spirits lifted as he caught sight of Gabrielle lying in his bed, reading a large brown leather bound book.

"Evening giggles"

"Harry" Gabrielle cried out, jumping off the bed and into the arms of her boyfriend.

"Ow..." he moaned out in pain.

"I'm sorry, what wrong?" she asked in concern.

"Nothing I just ache, Istronov is a little brutal in his methods" he replied, pointing to a bruise on his upper lip.

"How dare he, I should go and kick his ass" Gabrielle exclaimed in her toughest tone, making Harry laugh out a little.

"What" she shouted at the laughing form, slapping his right arm.

"Ow ok I'm sorry. You don't need to go and butcher him, he's a great teacher he just a little rough that's all. I just need some rest and something to eat and I will be good as new"

Gabrielle observed the beaten down boy before her, when an idea clicked into her mind.

"You stay here; I'll go and get you some food. We can have a little picnic as you haven't spent any time with me" she said sweetly.

"Sounds great" he replied genuinely before she rushed out of the room.

When she returned several minutes later, large plates of food stacked up in her arm, it was to the sight of Harry sprawled out on the bed still fully clothed, fast asleep.

She huffed in annoyance but couldn't help the smile that graced her face at the sight of her snoozing soul mate. She resigned to dropping the plates onto a large desk and pulled the silk covers over him. She quickly kicked off her shoes and crept into the sheets with him, his body instantly pulling itself closer to hers, as if his subconscious knew she was with him.

The next morning Harry awoke before the sun had risen into the sky, feeling fresh and rejuvenated from his long rest. As he looked to his side, he noticed that Gabrielle was with him, curled into a ball, her arms wrapped around his own. He gently pulled his arm from her grip and slid out of bed before covering her with the soft sheets, kissing her forehead lightly.

He quickly and quietly dressed before taking a pick at plate of food he found of the desk.

'_She went and got all this for me and I fell asleep on her, guess I better do something to make up for it'_ he thought as he stuffed a croissant into his mouth.

He soundlessly stepped his way downstairs not wanting to wake anyone up, before pulling open the front door and heading towards the gardens. He wanted to begin training before Istronov awoke, hoping that getting a head start may appease the grizzly guard.

Much to his shock, as he walked further into the gardens, he found Istronov sitting cross legged on the cold damp floor, his eyes jammed shut. He slowly approached the large man, waving his hand by his face several times to check if he was really sleeping.

'_He can't have slept out here can he'_ Harry thought.

"Looking to get knocked on your ass again are we" came the gruff voice making Harry recoil several steps.

"Sorry I err...thought you was sleeping"

"No, I was waiting for you" Istronov droned, standing up and pulling his wand from his cuff.

"Wait wait wait" Harry cried, holding up his hands, motioning for the man to stop.

"What?" came the sharp reply.

"You said you would do anything I asked, well there's something I want to do"

Istronov sighed deeply before nodding his head, motioning for Harry to continue.

"I need to go to a shop somewhere; I need to buy a gift for someone"

"Very well, let's get on with it" Istronov moaned, holding out an arm.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, slightly confused.

"Apparating, it's the quickest way"

Harry took the offered arm and with a loud crack, they disappeared. When his world stopped spinning he found himself in the middle of a large crowded street with towering white buildings all around him.

"Welcome to Épeler Avenue, the equivalent of your Diagon Alley"

Harry didn't reply, he was in staring around in awe of his surroundings. Large shining glass windows with pretty displays adorned the streets with grand white and gold entrances, cafes and ice cream parlours with large marble tables wafting sweet smells through the air.

"Well, good enough for what you need?"

"There's no comparison, its perfect. I think I'm starting to like France" Harry admitted before wandering up the street.

Much to the displeasure of Istronov, Harry wandered around for over an hour, browsing through several stores for a suitable gift for his girlfriend before finally finding something he considered worthy, exhausting the last of his stash of Galleons.

When they returned to the chateau Harry raced back to the house, stashing his gift before returning and starting his training.

For long agonizing hours, Harry was pushed to his limits, defending himself against barrages of attacks to help him improve his instinctual magic and protective spells. Much to his delight, he was now as competent with wandless magic as when using his wand.

He had now honed in on his abilities, and was able to manipulate his core when he was in situations that had limited defensive possibilities. He could now summon wandless shields that dwarfed even Istronovs, as well as being able to generate lightening like bolts that could decimate small items.

Although he was very proud of his new found skills, he had to restrain himself from revealing too much.

'_If he sees what I'm really capable of, he will know I consummated the bond'_ he pondered.

"That will do for today boy, go and get some rest, we begin on offensive spells when we reach Hogwarts" Istronov advised.

Harry nodded and wiped the sweat from his brow before picking up his belongings and slogging back up to the house. He quickly grabbed his gift from his hiding spot and crept upstairs. He peered inside his bedroom door, glad to see that Gabrielle was not inside.

An idea formed in his head and he rushed back downstairs to the kitchens, where he found the Delacour house elves.

As they caught sight of him, they hastily bowed before him.

"No need to bow, I was wondering if you could help me with something" Harry asked.

"Of course sir, it would be an honour sir" They answered in unison.

15 minutes later, Harry was back in his room. He moved towards his connecting door, placing his ear to it. His hand pulled at the handle and he silently entered. He crept up behind Gabrielle and snatched her around the waist, making her jump up in surprise. When she finally turned around she hugged him tightly before letting him go and stepping back, glaring at him, a playfully upset look on her face, her bottom lip drooping.

"You left me alone all day again" she said sadly.

"I know, that's why I'm going to make it up to you" he replied keenly, a grin on his face.

He pulled the curious girl back towards the door and into his room. She gasped loudly before a large smile covered her face.

"I'm impressed Harry" she said, astonished at the sight before her.

In the middle of the room stood a small square table covered by a burgundy silk sheet and tall candles, with 2 steaming plates of food at opposite sides.

"Am I forgiven?" he asked hopefully.

She didn't reply, she simply turned to him and jumped into his arms, both her legs and arms wrapped around him.

When she finally released him, Harry helped her to her seat before joining her, tucking into the meal provided by the house elves.

When they finished, Harry began rustling through his pockets before pulling out a small wooden box.

"What's that?" Gabrielle asked inquisitively.

He twiddled the box in his hands, looking at it optimistically before handing it to her.

"It's for you" he smiled.

As she opened the box, her hand flew to her mouth, small tears forming in her silver eyes, and a reflective glare from the box appearing on her face.

"Je ne peux pas le croire, sa belle"

From the box she pulled a gleaming ring, encrusted with numerous gemstones that glinted in the light of the candles. On the top of the ring was a large diamond that left her speechless.

After several minutes and even more tears of happiness, she finally manages to speak in a strangled voice.

"Thank you so much it's perfect, I can't believe it"

"You're welcome giggles, does this make up for my absence?" he laughed.

"I love you" she whispered, getting to her feet and engulfing him in her arms.

"I love you too princess" he whispered back, getting to his feet and kissing her lightly on the forehead.

"I need to get to sleep, training has tired me out" he said wearily before yawning.

"Ok, I'll be back in a minute" she said as she walked off, still looking down at the ring glistening on her finger.

Harry was a little confused but got changed into his pyjamas nonetheless, slipping into his bed, his tired body being absorbed by the soft mattress.

A few moments later, Gabrielle appeared in the doorway, leaning provocatively against the frame in a skimpy purple night-gown.

"Wow" was all Harry could say before she moved towards him, sliding into the bed by his side.

"What's all this about" he asked grinning at the sight before him, although somewhat taken-aback.

"I thought id thank you" she said alluringly, climbing on top of him.

"Gabs, you don't have to, that's not why I got it for you"

"I know, I'm just showing my...appreciation" she replied seductively before lowering herself down the covers.

"Gabs, seriously you don't...oh my god" he moaned out, his hips bucking and his fists clenching onto the covers.

The next morning, the two awoke at the same time, both with a feeling of deep satisfaction. They quickly got up and shared a shower together before getting dressed and heading downstairs for breakfast.

It was the day of their return to Hogwarts and they would soon be leaving to join their fellow students at the Beauxbatons carriage.

After a brief breakfast with the family, the two excused themselves and started heading back upstairs. Before Harry could reach the landing, a voice called out to him.

"Harry, a quick word please" Jean bellowed from the lobby.

"You go on, I'll be up in a few minutes" Harry instructed Gabrielle before stepping his way back downstairs.

When Harry was back down in the lobby, Jean led him through to the sitting room and closed the door behind them, acting somewhat suspiciously.

"What's this about sir?" Harry asked.

Jean was still by the door, listening closely to make sure that nobody was around, his eyes narrowed in concentration. When he finally stepped away from the door, he pulled a flat rectangle box from inside his suit and proceeded towards Harry.

"I got you a little gift, I had call in a favour from a few old friends to...acquire it, but I believe you will be most pleased, hopefully it will be useful in the last task of the tournament" he said cryptically, a small grin on his old face.

Harry was confused but accepted the offered box nonetheless, taking a seat in the comfortable leather sofa, placing the box on the table.

When he unhooked the latch and pulled the lid open, he was lost for words, his eyes opening wide in surprise. Inside was a breathtaking glistening gold pendant in the shape of a dragon's claw, each of its scales beautifully detailed.

As he observed the pristine pendant further, he noticed that there was something clutched in its twinkling talons, a glasslike ball with a smoke like substance swimming within, making his jaw drop in astonishment.

"Is this what I think it is?" He asked in disbelief.

"Istronov came to me a day or so ago and told me you had taken a keen interest in his pendant. I have to admit I didn't know much about this object, all I knew was that it's extremely rare; with only seven in know existence"

"I don't know what to say"

"No need to say anything my boy, just don't tell my wife, she would kill me if she knew what I done to get it" Jean laughed.

"Thank you so much for this, I can't believe it, it's awesome" Harry said as sincerely as he could, he knew there was nothing he could say to project how grateful he truly was, short of kissing the man.

"Your more than welcome, now go and get packed, we leave it 30 minutes" Jean finished, heading back towards the door, beckoning Harry out.

Harry rushed back up to his room, a bounce now in his step and his spirits sky high. After quickly throwing everything into his trunk, he hauled it into the landing and met with Gabrielle before continuing downstairs to join the rest of the family and Istronov, who to Harrys bewilderment, smiled as he joined them.

'_Perhaps he's beginning to mellow'_ Harry thought hopefully.

After a short car journey, they group found themselves back at the Beauxbatons carriage, the girls said their goodbyes to their parents and hopped aboard leaving Harry with Istronov outside.

"It was lovely to see you again Harry, keep safe wont you" Apolline said before pecking him lightly on the forehead and walking back to the car.

"Harry, It's been a pleasure having you, but as you are aware you are returning to a dangerous place, I'm relying on you to keep Gabrielle safe, as well as yourself" Jean said gravely, looking from Harry to Istronov.

"I will Jean, I promise" Harry replied confidently.

"I know you will. I wish you all the best for the final task, hopefully we will meet again soon" He finished.

"I hope so too" Harry replied. Despite his original feelings of annoyance towards Jean, he knew that he was really just a very family oriented person who truly cared about those close to him.

Jean nodded before turning to Istronov, looking at him a little uncomfortably before smiling.

"Istronov" he said, bowing his head slightly.

"Mr Delacour" Istronov replied flatly before turning with Harry and joining the others in the carriage.

Although Harry was now a familiar sight for the Beauxbaton students to see, they were left wide eyed and somewhat frightful when the monstrous scarred form of Istronov stepped inside, having to crook his neck to avoid pummelling his head on the ceiling.

Harry found the whole scene rather amusing and decided to leave his mentor seated in the main room with several other students, while he continued into Fleurs room where she and Gabrielle were currently situated.

He slipped inside and dropped his heavy trunk on the floor.

"I think Istronov has made quite an impression" he laughed.

"I'm not surprised, 'av you seen him" Fleur replied.

"I'm going to miss this place, it's the most at home I've ever felt" he admitted dejectedly, sighing at the thought of returning back to the hell that was Hogwarts.

Gabrielle hopped up from the bed and crossed over to him, wrapping her arms around him and talking quietly in his ear.

"I'll make sure you can come again soon, don't worry" she reassured.

"Oh, I've got something for you" He exclaimed excitedly, rummaging down his shirt.

"I think you've got me enough already" she replied, looking down, a smile on her face as she gazed upon her diamond ring.

"Just shush, your father gave me this, but I want you to have it for a while" he said, pulling his pendant from his neck and placing is around hers.

"What is it?" she asked, intrigued at the strange object.

"It will keep you safe. Promise me you won't take it off" he insisted, looking at her seriously.

"If you say so, I promise" she said a little confused at the strange gift.

"Thank you"

"'Arry, Giggles, better take a seat were about to take off" Fleur advised.

A Few moments later, the two had just drooped into a soft leather chair as the carriage began to rumble and they soared into the sky, bound for Hogwarts.

* * *

For those interested in the pendant, this is what it looks like in my eyes - albu_366885170_00/1.


	11. Deceit

**Disclaimer - **I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognizable belongs to J K Rowling.

* * *

**This is a long one, enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter eleven – deceit **

The sun was beginning to set over the grey lake by the time the Beauxbaton carriage finally came crashing back down to solid earth, the mountains casting shadows over the looming grounds of Hogwarts.

The three teens got up from their seats and made their way into the entrance room, where the rest of the Beauxbaton students had congregated.

"We will be dining in ze Great hall tonight" the bellowing voice of Madame Maxime called out.

The students hastily filed out into the quickly darkening grounds and headed towards the castle, a sense of disdain and unease increasing with every step that Harry took.

Just as he stepped into the entrance hall, a figure came flying towards him, thrusting their arms around him.

"Harry I've missed you" Hermione cried out, sending Harry flying back several paces before regaining his composure.

"Jheeze Hermione, I've missed you too but there's no need to smother me"

"Oh I'm sorry, I was just a little excited" she said, retracting her arms in embarrassment, taking a step back.

"Its fine" Harry laughed, straightening out his ruffled robes and collar.

"I tried to find you on the last day of term, but you were nowhere to be seen. Where did you go?" she asked impatiently.

"I went to France with Gabrielle, you?"

"Bulgaria with Viktor" she whispered back, a large shy smile taking over her face.

"Good for you, but perhaps we should get going, I think we've been left behind" he replied, looking around at the now vacant hall around them.

They walked towards the Great hall together, the usual bustle of the hall seeming somewhat louder to Harry after spending so much time in the quiet sanctuary in France. As they entered, he caught sight of Gabrielle at the Ravenclaw table next to her sister, his heart still skipping at the sight of her as if it was his first time seeing her.

As he moved towards his seat, a look of displeasure contorted his face as he caught sight of his headmaster at the helm of the staff table, sitting comfortably in his throne like chair. As Harry gazed scornfully at him, the piercing blue eyes of his headmaster locked with his own over his half-moon spectacles before a sinister smile plastered over the old man's face.

As Harry and Hermione took their seats, they noticed that Ron was looking down the table at them, a look of sorrow and guilt on his face. Before they could think anything of it, Dumbledore made his way towards his golden lectern, a sparkling golden metal owl spreading its wings as he neared, candles burning brightly at each side.

"Now that we are all seated, it gives me great pleasure to welcome you all back to Hogwarts. Now, as many of you are surely aware, there was an incident that took place here over the holidays. I would like to assure everybody that the threat has been dealt with and that measures have been put in place to protect and prevent against such things happening again. Alas, the world will not be destroyed by those who do evil, but by those who watch them without doing anything" Dumbledore bellowed solemnly to the hall of now silent student.

"After a short rest and recuperation, it pleases me to present...the real Alastor Moody, who has kindly consented to take the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts" he said more cheerfully, motioning to the scarred form of Mad-eye, gaining only a few brief claps and a disgruntled look from the man himself.

"With that said, may the feast begin"

As the words left his mouth, the tables become instantly laden with food and drink, deep bowls, trays and cauldrons filled to the brim with hundreds of different varieties of foods and drinks.

Although Harry now found his usual old foods somewhat lacklustre and tasteless due to his recent exposure to fine French cuisine, he piled his plate high, knowing that he must keep his strength up for his training with Istronov.

As he chewed on his food, Hermione noticed the look of displeasure on his face.

"What's wrong Harry is there something wrong with your food?"

"You could say that, it's awful"

"well I'm for one glad I'm back, Bulgaria is a lovely place but I cant such much for their food, this is heaven" she proclaimed before stuffing a Yorkshire pudding in her mouth, her eyes closing in satisfaction.

"Wish I could say the same" he replied, shovelling what looked to him like lumps of slob into his mouth before guzzling down a goblet of pumpkin juice to try and take the taste away.

As he swallowed the liquid, his head began to swim slightly, a feeling of comfort overwhelming him, a smile finally gracing his face.

"I take it the drinks aren't so good over in France" Hermione laughed at the smile on his face.

"Well I wouldn't really know, all we drank was wine and water" he admitted before taking another large gulp.

"Steady on or you'll drown" Hermione joked.

"Sorry, it's just really nice. It taste different for some reason"

As he placed the golden goblet back on the table, he could sense that he was being watched. He peered over his shoulders before seeing who it was. Dumbledore was gazing intently at him, a menacing grin that Harry had never seen before on his face.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked at the troubled look on her friends face.

"Harry" she called when she got no answer, finally snapping him out of his daze.

"Sorry it's nothing, I think I'm going to head off, I'll meet you in the common room ok" he replied before standing up and walking away from the table, taking a final gulp of pumpkin juice.

Hermione watched as he walked from the Gryffindor table towards the Ravenclaws, coming to a stop behind Gabrielle. After a few short words in her ear, he stuffed several pieces of food from their table into his pockets and kissed her lightly on the side of the head before wandering out of the hall, Gabrielle looking at him longingly as he left.

'_They are so good for each other'_ Hermione thought as he kissed her. As she looked around to see if anybody was watching, she noticed that the only person taking an interest was her Headmaster, who had a look of disgust covering his face.

After finishing her food, Hermione paced out of the hall and up to the Gryffindor tower, hoping to find Harry and to talk with him about his holiday.

When she entered through the portrait door, she noticed that the common room had become very busy, everybody talking animatedly with one another about what they had done in their break.

As she scanned the room, her eyes found who she was looking for. In the far corner by the old stained glass windows was Harry, sitting silently and alone in a small leather chair.

She shuffled her way through the noisy crowd towards her best friend, plonking down in a seat next to him. Harry's eyes twitched at the new arrival, but he didn't say anything, he was still pondering on the looks his headmaster was giving him, his smile running through his mind like a train.

"Its Dumbledore isn't it?" she asked after a few moments of silence.

"What?" Harry replied, paying little attention.

"The reason you left, it's something to do with Dumbledore, what's going on?" she asked more insistently.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it"

"Well at least tell me what you got up to in your holidays"

Harry sighed and finally turned to face his friend.

"Fine" he replied exasperatedly.

For the next hour, the two spoke of their time away, Hermione continuously cutting Harry off to comment on things that she had done.

'_She really does never change'_ he thought thankfully, laughing at her incessant jabbering.

"What?" she asked, her rambling finally cutting off by the laughter of her friend.

"Nothing, nothing...Istronov would have a field day with you"

"Who?"

"Oh, he's a Veelan guard, he's been helping me to train, he's just not one for much...chatting" Harry explained.

"You've been training?" Hermione asked in a whisper, leaning closer to Harry.

"Yea why?"

"What has he been teaching you?" she asked impatiently.

"Why? Worried I might be better than you now?" he jeered, gaining a slap on the arm and a scolding look.

"Of course not" she lied.

"I'm just interested, tell me about it" she insisted.

Harry sighed before plunging into the information of his training schedule with his new mentor. Hermione's mouth was open in awe and jealousy of the new abilities that Harry had mastered in only a few days.

Although she was captivated by his retelling of his time spent training, she couldn't help but notice his concentration wavering every so often. As his told his story, he found that an extremely pretty girl across the common room would often look his way, batting her eyelids at him whenever their eyes met.

At his strange pauses, Hermione peered over her left shoulder following the direction of his gaze, wondering what it was that was causing his lapses in concentration.

"What are you looking at?" she asked, breaking him out of his stupor.

"Nothing, where was I?"

"You're going to continue training here" she reminded.

"Oh yea, well erm...Istronov came along with us, he's guarding the carriage and he's going to train me until the third task so I'm well prepared" he finished.

"Sounds like a good idea, especially considering who you're up against, they all have years more experience than you" she stated.

"Well thanks for the vote of confidence"

"You know I believe in you, it's just..." she trailed off before Harry once again zoned out and begun staring behind her.

"Oh for god sake Harry, what are you looking at, am I that boring?" she asked in a hurt tone.

"No of course not it's just..."

"Just what" she bellowed.

"Who is that? I don't think I've ever seen her before, is she new?" he asked, motioning towards the girl across the room from him, totally oblivious to the look of annoyance on his friend face.

Hermione once again looked over her left shoulder towards the girl on the opposite side of the room.

"That's..."

"Romilda Vane" a voice finished from their right side.

They both snapped their heads around at the sound of the voice, surprised to see the person standing before them, Ron Weasley.

"Hey" Ron said nervously.

"What do you want?" Harry asked with displeasure.

"I just wanted to apologize for what I said and did before, I was out of order"

"You really think an apology means anything from you" Hermione chimed in.

"Oh c'mon, you know I was just in a mood and didn't mean any of it, beside, you did attack my sister"

"The little bitch deserved it" Harry retorted.

"Don't talk about my sister like that; she's been taken out of school by mum because of you"

"Good, now the stupid little idiot can't attack people for no reason"

"I said...don't talk about my sister like that" Ron shouted, his face turning red, his Weasley temper beginning to rise.

"Or what, she deserved what she got, and you're going to have to do a lot more than apologize before ill even consider forgiving you, you treated both of us like scum"

Ron's fists had begun to clench, his eyes narrowing and his rage spitting.

"Fine, have it your way" he bellowed before storming off.

"What a total arse" Hermione stated as Ron Rushed across the room and stomped upstairs to his dorm.

"Forget about him, besides you're not the one who has to share a dorm with him. Now, tell me about that girl"

"Romilda Vane, I don't know much about her other than she's a third year"

Romilda was a pretty girl around the same height as Harry; she had soft olive skin and long curly black hair, accentuated by her large hazel eyes and bright smile.

"She's gorgeous" Harry replied, gazing at the girl.

"Oi" Hermione droned, once again slapping him.

"What?"

"Are you forgetting about Gabrielle?" Hermione scolded.

"Of course not, it's just she's...wow" he drooled, staring wildly at the girl still sending him brief smiles, fluttering her eyelashes.

"HARRY" Hermione shouted, finally bringing him back to his senses.

"Fine, I'm going to bed" he finished before getting up and walking to his dorm, looking over his shoulder one last time at Romilda.

When he entered his dorm, it was to the sight of a livid looking Ron, who quickly thrust himself around in his covers to look away from his old friend.

Harry quickly removed his clothes and slipped into bed, falling asleep as soon as his eyes closed shut.

After only a few hours or sleep, Harry begun to toss and turn in his sheets, sweat clinging to his face and body.

He was once again in a dark hallway he had seen so many times before, where he could hear voices from above. He began taking slow steps up the stairs, mentally thanking the thick layers of dust for muffling his footsteps.

As he reached the top, the voices once again called out from a door that had been pushed ajar. As he neared the door, a high cold voice echoed through the decrepit house.

"He failed me Wormtail; all our plans have been ruined. If they had not killed him I would have done it myself"

"Yes my lord, I'm sorry my lord" a whimpering voice replied.

Harry moved closer to the door, finally able to see inside. The whimpering voice was coming from a man that Harry detested, the cowering form of Peter Pettigrew, who was directing his focus towards an old studded chair.

"It is a shame, that our little friend here could not be of more use" the cold voice shrieked.

"What shall I do with him my lord?"

"Bring him to me, I will finish him" the cold voice from the chair replied.

Wormtail hastily ran off before dragging a barely conscious figure through the door. Harry stood trembling as the form become more visible to him, the form of Ron.

Before he had a chance to react, the cold voice called out again.

"Let's see how our dear Harry does without his best friend" it laughed before a blinding green light filled the room.

"Avada Kedavra"

Harry woke with a start, flinging himself into a sitting position, his heart beating frantically and his chin dripping with sweat.

'_What the hell was that'_ he thought to himself worriedly.

He hauled himself out of bed and walked hastily over to Ron's bed, pulling back the curtains around it to check on him. Ron was fast asleep, snoring heavily making Harry relax, exhaling deeply as his fears left him.

Unwilling to go back to sleep, he quickly pulled on his robes and left the dorm and common room, heading down the moving staircases away from the tower. He made to leave the castle and go to the Beauxbaton carriage, but something in his mind made him halt, deciding against the idea.

Harry didn't know why he wanted to avoid going to Gabrielle, he knew she would comfort him but for some unknown reason, he felt it wasn't what he wanted. He decided instead to head to the upmost tower of the castle and after a long exhausting walk, he found himself at the door to the astronomy tower.

This was a place that Harry felt comfortable and safe, somewhere he often came to clear his mind of troublesome thoughts, somewhere he knew at this early hour would be empty, or so he thought.

As he pushed the door open, he was greeted by the sight of something he had least expected. Sitting cross legged at the edge of the tower was Istronov, looking out over the lake and mountains, the moon still beaming high in the sky, caressing the earth with its rays of light.

"What brings you here at this hour boy" Istronov called without even looking at the new addition to the room.

"How did you..."

"Know that it was you?" Istronov interjected before Harry could finish.

"Yea"

"I'd be a pretty poor guard if I didn't know where you were wouldn't I"

"I suppose so" Harry replied, impressed at his mentor.

"I hope you didn't come to throw yourself off the tower, I'd hate to of wasted my time on you"

"Of course not, I just needed to clear my head...wait, how did you get up here anyway? I didn't think you would be allowed in the castle" Harry asked, finally realising the strangeness of the peculiar sight before him.

"I'm not, so I apparated up here"

"That's impossible, nobody can apparate inside the Hogwarts grounds, there's spells in place to prevent it" Harry stated, looking shocked at his mentor.

"Use your head boy, I'm a full blooded Veela, you really think those poxy jinxes can stop me. That old oaf Dumbledore couldn't possibly comprehend what we are capable of, he's too proud to think someone can do something he can't"

"Teach me" Harry burst out before he could stop himself.

"Did you not listen to a thing I just said, you can't apparate here you're not a Veela"

"Then let's go somewhere else, it will be hours before anyone is awake, and you know I'm a quick learner" Harry replied keenly.

"Even if we went somewhere else, you have to be 17 to get your license, it's against the law here to apparate underage" Istronov advised.

"I don't really care"

Istronov finally swung around to look at Harry, a look of surprise on his face.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you boy" he smirked.

"Is that a yes?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Why not, it's not me who will get in trouble. Meet me at the Beauxbaton carriage in 3 minutes" Istronov finished before vanishing with a loud pop that echoed around the grounds.

Harry raced down the spiralling staircase and dizzily bolted out of the castle, bumping into several doors and pillars in the process before finally making it out into the ground and to the carriage where Istronov was waiting.

They started walking and didn't stop until 30 minutes later when they came to a large open piece of ground. Harry stood silently, waiting to be told what to do, however Istronov simply walked around and used his wand to scorch circles into the grass in random positions.

When he finally returned to Harry, he taught him the correct way in which to apparate, stating that he must be able to transport to each of the scorched circles to be capable of travelling further.

"That's impossible, how the hell am I supposed to learn that in a few hours" Harry moaned.

"Fine, let's go back" Istronov retorted, beginning to walk back to the castle.

"No stop, fine ill do it, but it better not hurt"

"Stop being such a pansy, the worst you'll do is splinch yourself" Istronov stated flatly.

"What the hell is splinching?" Harry asked, now worried at the monumental task ahead of him.

"Well, if you get it wrong, you might lose a body part that all"

"THAT'S ALL?" Harry shouted.

"Well yea, if you want everything intact, best you get it right" Istronov replied uncomfortingly.

It was 7:30 when they finally re-emerged into the Hogwarts ground, with Harry dripping blood from several parts of his body, holding a crimson coloured cloth to a wound on his head.

"I'm going to slaughter you someday" Harry moaned, glaring at his mentor.

"What did I tell you about bruises?"

"That every bruise is a lesson"

"Exactly, and this lesson made you better"

Harry wanted nothing more to argue back, but he couldn't help but agree with his mentor, despite multiple failures and several wounds he had managed to apparate successfully several times.

'_I wonder if I can apparate inside the grounds'_ he pondered as they reached the carriage.

"Going to wait for Miss Delacour?" Istronov asked.

"No, I better get going, I have lessons soon and I'm starving"

"Very well"

"Thank you Istronov" Harry replied sincerely.

"No trouble, you did well" Istronov complemented.

Harry trudged across the grounds towards the Great hall with a feeling of pride and satisfaction swelling inside him. As he reached the doors to the hall a soft voice called out to him.

"Hey Harry"

When he turned around, it was to the smiling face of Romilda. He didn't know why, but he got butterflies in his stomach as he stood nervously before her.

"Hey Romilda"

"Are you now going for breakfast?"

"Err...yea why?" He asked at the strange question.

"Do you mind if I join you?" she asked sweetly.

"Oh uhh...of course not" He replied, unable to take his eyes off her as they walked into the hall and sat down together.

For the next 30 minutes the pair sat talking, with Harry hanging onto every word she spoke. Despite his hunger, he didn't touch a single piece of food on his plate, instead taking to looking intently at the raven haired girl, unable to understand the attraction his felt towards her.

He poured himself a drink before continuing to talk, taking large gulps from his goblet before he heard the doors opening. On instinct, he snapped his head around to see Gabrielle walking in, the innocent smile in her face dropping as she caught sight of Harry with another girl.

"I better go" he said, seeing the disgruntled look on his girlfriends face.

"Oh ok, I'll see you later?"

"I'd like that" he replied, still unsure of his new feeling towards a girl he had just met.

Harry walked out of the hall, not sparing a single glance for Gabrielle as he passed her. He headed towards his first lesson of the day, double Defence Against the Dark Arts, a lesson many were optimistic about due to the recent incident involving Professor Moody.

Harry knew that if the real Moody was anything like the imposter, then this would be a long and uncomfortably painful lesson.

As the gossiping students filed into the classroom and sat down, a loud tapping was heard behind them, when they turned around it was to the sight of the scarred professor blocking the light from the door.

"Grab your things, were outside today" he droned before turning and clunking away down the corridors.

After quickly grabbing their belongings, the class hurried out into the sweltering heat of the day near the grey lake where what looked like an obstacle course had been set out.

"Right, you already know who I am but I want to know more about you, so I've set out a little defensive course for you all to try to see what you're made of" Moody growled out.

"Now, as far as I'm aware, so far this year all you've really learnt is how kill or torture people, do any of you actually know any defensive spells?"

At once, Hermione's hand shot into the air, as was custom in most classes. Harry however kept his hand firmly down, the last thing he wanted to do was give away his new abilities.

"Very well, step forward, you can be first Miss?"

"Granger Sir, what exactly do I have to do?" she asked politely.

"It's simple" he bellowed to the whole class, his magical eyes zooming around observing each face before stopping on Harry, a smile slipping on his scarred ugly face.

"Before you are 10 magical manikins, you are to use a different spell on each one to overcome them, once you defeat one, you must move around the cones to the next. Do not be too overconfident though, these manikins will be firing spells back at you, and although they are only simple spells, I dare say if you don't deflect them you will be walking a little funny for a while" Moody explained before laughing at the looks of horror on the students faces.

"But Sir, we haven't learn to deflect spells yet" Hermione piped up, for once to the appreciation of the rest of the class.

"Then I suggest you dodge Miss Granger" he said quietly in a dangerous tone.

Hermione frightfully stepped into the course and began firing spells as quickly as she could at the attacking manikins, hoping if she was quick enough she would finish them before they could attack, however her hopes were dashed when each manikin spewed out spell after spell simultaneously.

Out of sheer luck and knowledge of spells she managed to get halfway through the course without being hit.

"Well this is easy, they aren't even hitting her" came a voice from within the anxious looking group of students.

Just as the words left their mouth, Hermione was struck in the chest by a spell, sending her flying backwards, slamming roughly into the hard floor.

As she stood, she began walking around uncontrollably, looking like a headless chicken. Fortunately for Hermione, she was one of few that listened in her charms classes and quickly reversed the spell.

"Next" Moody grunted to the line of students, all now trying to push their way to the back, hoping time would run out before they had to have their turn at humiliation.

"If she can't do it we have no chance, she's the best here and she only got half way" Seamus voiced worriedly. The class knew he was right, and it was soon proven.

Several students took to the course in quick fashion, each only making it to the first or second manikin before being struck.

"I can believe he's making us do this" Ron moaned, only 2 people now in front of him.

"It's only the Jelly legs jinx, it's not Mad-eyes fault none of you know how to block" Harry retorted confidently as another student jigged their way across the grounds, trying to head to the infirmary.

"If you're so good, why don't you go next" Ron huffed.

"Alright" Harry replied confidently.

As Harry stepped forward and looked around, he noticed that Istronov had wondered over and was now spectating, his hand held to his head in embarrassment of how bad the students were.

'_Great, that's all I need'_ Harry thought before he was finally beckoned to the course, Ron watching intently, hoping to see him fail.

"Okay Potter, let's see what you can do" Moody grunted chirpily, his mechanical eye spinning wildly in its socket.

Harry stepped inside the course, the first manikin instantly firing a spell. He quickly dodged the spell, missing his shoulder by inches before he fired back.

"Stupefy" he yelled, blasting the first manikin away before making his way to the next.

Before the next manikin had a chance of attacking, he once again wailed out, sending a bright blue wave of light towards it.

"Reducto" he yelled, blasting it into smithereens.

By the third manikin, he found himself in a trance like state, seeing nothing but enemies before him, something he had learnt to do while duelling Istronov to ensure his instinctual magic kicked in, something he had affectionately named tunnel vision.

The remaining students watched in awe as he sidestepped or blocked oncoming spells as if they were merely a play thing, raising his wand and obliterating the next 6 manikins.

As he continued to the final 2, he noticed that they were spread several feet apart but attacked at the same time, by now he had lost the grip on his senses and was working on pure adrenaline and instinct.

As the two manikins fired, he waved his wand in an upward motion, his whole body covered by a smoke like protective bubble. As the bubble dissolved he raised his hand, clenching it into a tight fist, the two targets before him began to shudder before exploding into thousands of pieces from the inside, leaving all watching his exploits wonderstruck and open mouthed, all but Istronov who simply grinned.

As Harry came back to his senses he realised how much of a mistake he had made, showing what he was capable of. He returned to his classmates, who all recoiled as he rejoined them, including the radish faced Ron.

"And that is how you do it, unfortunately as Mr Potter here went a little over the top, the rest of you won't get a turn" Moody grunted out to the collective sighs of relief of the class.

"That will do for today, but I suggest you research for some defensive spells, running away won't get you very far, now off you go"

The class picked up their belongings and quickly moved back towards the castle.

"Mr Potter, a word please"

Harry sighed and turned on the spot, he knew he wouldn't get away with it so easily but was happy to hope.

"Very impressive Potter, I must admit I didn't expect you to be so advanced, it seems strange though"

"What seems strange sir?" Harry replied politely.

"I've only ever seen one person move and fight like you just did, and it just so happens that he's currently watching us like a hawk" Mood droned, his mechanical eye flicking to the back of his head.

"He's been helping me train a little for the third task" Harry explained as convincingly as he could as he looked behind his teacher towards Istronov.

"Yes I can see that, and that not all I can see. I find it somewhat disconcerting that you are under a glamour charm and being trained by a Veela imperial guard, care to explain?"

Harry knew he was cornered; there was no way out of this. He looked over to Istronov pleadingly and then to his feet, trying to think of an excuse.

"I've err...been through a few changes and didn't want anyone to know" He said in a futile attempt to appease the scarred man.

"I'm sorry Potter, but if you don't tell me I'm going to have to go to Dumbledore" Moody grunted.

Much to Harry's relief, he could see Istronov hastily pacing towards him.

'_Surely he will know what to do'_ he thought to himself hopefully.

"I can't really say Sir, but perhaps I could show you. But you would have to promise not to tell anyone" Harry pleaded.

"Very well whatever you say, I promise I won't tell anybody" Moody growled impatiently.

"Swear to it" came a gruff voice from their side.

"I beg your pardon"

"I said swear to it, make the unbreakable vow, I don't trust you" Istronov retorted.

"I really don't think that nessec..."

"Oh I do" Istronov interjected threateningly, pulling his wand from his cuff.

Reluctantly, Moody held out his arm, taking Harrys forearm in his hand. As Harry watched, Istronov pulled his wand up to their hands, creating a misty red band that wrapped around their arms like a snake.

"Do you, Alastor Moody, vow to keep what you hear and see here today a secret, to tell nobody, regardless of the situation?"

"I do" Moody grunted reluctantly.

"If we're going to do this, I want you to do it too Istronov" Harry insisted, looking pointedly at his mentor.

"What? Why me?" Istronov asked moodily.

"Because there are things about me even you don't know" he explained.

After repeating the same process, Harry asked his mentor to remove his glamour charm, which Istronov was unaware was even present.

The two men stood open mouthed at the boy before them, his frame now much bulkier and his shirt now tight against his pronounced muscles. His skin was almost glowing in the dazzling sunlight and his emerald eyes were adorned by silver flecks, glistening like gems.

"What are you?" Moody asked in an unbelieving voice, making Harry grin, having never seen him looking so speechless.

"You're the one, the one the prophecy speaks of. This explains why you have progressed so much so quickly" Istronov stated, his eyes widening is disbelief as he dropped onto one knee and bowed his head, his hand moving to his chest.

"So you're what...a Veela? Do you have any unusual powers?" Moody asked excitedly.

"I would have thought my demonstration a few minutes ago would have been an indication, but I honestly don't know what I'm capable of yet" he answered truthfully.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Istronov asked.

"Because I couldn't risk the Delacours knowing, they would have expected me to become some king or something, I'm a teenager, I don't want any of that now. Could you reapply the Glamour Please?"

"I understand, of course" Istronov replied sympathetically, knowing it must be hard to deal with so much at his age.

"I take it that's why your here then" Moody asked Istronov.

"Indeed, I was sent to protect Mr Potter and Miss Delacour"

After the Glamour charm was applied, Harry looked himself up and down before staring at the two men still gazing at him.

"If you've done questioning me, I want to get going"

Harry excused himself from the two astonished adults and headed back towards the castle, feeling a little relieved that he was able to get his secret out into the open, even if only to two people.

'_Perhaps Istronov will take me a little more seriously now'_ he thought to himself. In his musings he accidently bumped into someone, making him stumble and the other person fall to the floor.

As he looked around his heart jumped in his chest, on the floor, books throw everywhere, was Romilda Vane.

Harry quickly jumped into action, helping her up, grabbing her books from the dusty stone floor.

"I'm so sorry; I wasn't looking where I was going"

"Its fine" she said sweetly, seeing who it was who had knocked her over.

"How can I make it up to you?"

"How about going for a walk?" she offered.

"Sure why not, I just need to get a drink quickly" he replied, rushing into the great hall and grabbing a large jug of pumpkin juice.

For the next hour, the two walked around the lake, with Harry sipping on his pumpkin juice while they got to know one another, talking about everything from Quidditch to Romilda's family. Harry didn't know why, but he felt strangely comfortable around her, something that was extremely unusual for him.

When they returned to the castle, the two headed for the great hall. As Harry went to join Hermione, Romilda grabbed at his arm and pulled him closer, kissing him gently on the cheek, making Harry blush profusely.

He smiled up at Romilda as she walked out of the hall towards the staircases. As Harry turned around to head to the table, he caught sight of Gabrielle looking at him from the Ravenclaw table, her face turning ghostly white and her expression one of betrayal.

Harry knew that it would be unwise to talk to her in the crowded hall so instead wondered over and sat next to Hermione, who was also giving him a scolding look. As he sat down, he saw Gabrielle rise from her seat and rush out of the hall, with Fleur chasing after her, sending Harry a scornful stare.

"What are you playing at? I thought you were with Gabrielle?" Hermione whispered.

"I am, it was just a peck on the cheek, we're just friends" he assured his fiery looking friend.

"Looks like more than that to me" she moaned.

"It's not honestly, can you just drop it"

Harry knew that he was nothing more than friends with Romilda, but he still couldn't help the sickening feeling in his stomach at seeing Gabrielle upset, or so he thought it was. Despite this, he was unable to fool himself from the feeling he felt for Romilda.

'_Why do I feel like this towards her, I only just met her'_ he pondered, pushing his food around his plate, taking large swigs of drink from his golden goblet.

For the next two days, Harry spent every free moment he had in the company of Romilda, be it sitting quietly on the astronomy tower or walking around the grey lake. He silently thanked the fact that he had not been confronted by Gabrielle, but was quite surprised that he had not seen her at all since she ran out of the Great hall.

Harry could no longer deny the truth; he had become wildly infatuated with her, his mind wandering while he was in classes, picturing her wavy black hair and bright smile.

'_How is this even possible, perhaps the prophecy was wrong after all, perhaps me and Gabrielle aren't bonded'_ he thought happily.

Although he was elated with his new found affections, he couldn't ignore the fact that he was feeling weak and tired all the time. He returned to his dorm early, putting his ill feelings down to lack of food.

Since returning to the school, he had barely eaten, at first due to the lack of love for the food available, and more recently due to the venomous glares he would receive from Fleur.

The next morning was cold and icy, the dark clouds shielding the earth from the sun's rays, the castle draped in darkness. Harry was in the Great hall, stuffing apple tart doused in cream down his throat, trying to replenish his strength, feeling more mentally and physically drained than ever before.

"You look terrible Harry" Hermione commented, noticing the dark circles under his eyes and his drowsy movements.

"I'm fine, I just didn't get much sleep" he lied.

He didn't know why, but with each passing day he was beginning to feel weaker and weaker, his usually keen concentration beginning to falter.

After washing down his food with a large goblet of pumpkin juice, the only beverage he now found satisfying, he stood up and walked lazily out of the hall, meeting Romilda outside.

"Are you ok? You look tired" she asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, a walk will wake me up" he assured her as they stepped out into the cold, dark grounds.

The lake had a thick layer of mist streaming across it, the wind howling loudly through the trembling trees and the frosty ground crunching with each step they took.

As they walked around the unwelcoming lake, Harry noticed that she was shivering, her teeth chattering loudly and her skinny arms covered in goose bumps. He quickly acted, taking his winter cloak off and wrapping it tightly around her before wrapping his hand around her own.

As they continued to walk, Harry could feel her hand shaking nervously as she manoeuvred it, locking her fingers around his, sending a burning feeling of pleasure through his body.

When they were finally in sight of the castle, she stopped walking and released his hand, leaving him a bit clueless as to what was going on, finding no pleasure in standing out in the sharp winds without his cloak.

"I've really enjoyed spending time with you Harry, I never thought someone like you would even take a second look at me" she said sweetly, flashing him a shy but dazzling smile.

"Me too, I think I'm pretty lucky to have someone like you" he admitted.

Before he could react he was engulfed in a hug, the feeling of her heartbeat close to his own warming him more than any fire could. She pulled back slightly, her arms still wrapped around his neck, looking deeply into his bright emerald eyes.

"I love you Harry" she whispered softly, leaving him standing a little awkwardly at that sudden proclamation.

Before he could say anything, she moved towards him, her eyes closing as her lips guided themselves to his own. Just before their lips met, a raging voice roared from behind them.

"OI"

The two pulled apart instantly at the sound, snapping their heads around to see the source.

"Oh shit" Harry muttered under his breath at the form of a ferocious looking Fleur stomping towards them.

"What do you want?" Romilda asked rudely as the frenzied Fleur reach them.

"I want you to go away little girl, now" Fleur said threateningly, pulling out her wand, a manic look in her eye.

Romilda's face was one of utter terror, her eyes opening wide in fear and her body beginning to shake.

"GO" Fleur shouted, making the hazel girl squeal and run away, racing across the frosty field so fast Harrys cloak fell from her shoulders, making it drift thought the windy sombre sky, looking like a Dementor.

"What the hell is all this about" Harry yelled.

"Here's a better question, what ze hell do you zink you're doing with her? Forgotten about Gabrielle have we?" Fleur retorted angrily.

"Of course not, it's not like we were doing anything wrong, were just friends" he lied.

"If you're going to lie to me, at least make it believable...or perhaps I'm mistaken, maybe she 'ad just fallen into ze lake and you were trying to give her mouth to mouth" she shrieked, raising her wand towards his face.

"Fine, I like her, so what, Gabrielle hasn't even been around the last few days, she pretty much ignoring me"

"Wow you really are an idiot aren't you, take a guess why you haven't seen her"

"How should I know, the last time is saw her was in the great hall when I was with Romilda, she's probably just jealous" Harry replied, his anger beginning to bubble inside him.

"She's in ze hospital wing you stupid moron" she said, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"What...why?" Harry replied, his anger instantly ebbing away.

"Because of you and zat stupid little girl, because of ze bond" she snapped.

"It can't be, we can't be bonded or I wouldn't feel like this for Romilda"

"I don't know why you feel zat way, but it's affecting ze both of you, the closer you get to Romilda the weaker you will both become"

"But I haven't been affected" he replied, confused at her words.

"Have you even seen yourself Harry, you look terrible. If you don't stop zis you will both die"

"I'm just tired that all. I'm sorry Fleur, but the heart wants what it wants, there's nothing I can do" he finished defiantly before walking off, leaving a tearful Fleur behind him.

The next morning Harry watched as his Dorm mates filed out of the room, leaving him alone still tucked tightly in his bed, deciding to spend the morning to gather his thought. After returning to the castle the evening before, he had skipped his evening meal wanting to get an early night, hoping to restore some energy to his fatigued body.

Despite missing his meal, he found that he in fact felt a lot better for it, although he had spent half the night awake, Fleurs words running endlessly through his mind.

By the time he had convinced himself that Fleur was wrong, it was past 10am and he had missed his first two classes. As he went to get out of bed, there was a gentle tap at his door.

"Come in" he instructed.

As the door opened, it revealed the smiling form of Romilda, someone he had totally forgotten about since returning to his dorm the night before.

"Oh hey, what's up?" he asked a little awkwardly, remembering the events of the last time he saw her.

"Nothing, but I didn't see you at breakfast and your friends said you were still in bed, so I thought I'd bring you something" she replied, holding up a small plate and a large jug.

"Oh...thanks" he replied as she walked over and sat on the side of his bed, dropping the plate onto his cabinet and pouring him a drink.

As he went to reach for the plate, Romilda began to lie next to him; her head resting on his shoulder, making him recoil slightly. He was confused at what he was feeling, for some reason, he now felt extremely uncomfortable with the situation before him.

"I err...think I better get up, there's something I need to do" he said uncomfortably, pulling away from the fawning girl, hauling himself up and quickly slipping on his clothes.

"Oh, okay then" she replied a little hurt, her expressions showing her unhappiness.

"I'm sorry, I'll meet you later ok" Harry declared, seeing the look on the raven haired girl's face, before leaving the dorm and heading to the ground floor.

After several minutes of walking, debating whether or not to go, Harry found himself at the doors to the infirmary. As he peered through the doors, he could see Gabrielle in a bed in the middle of the room, her sharp ragged breaths clearly visible from where he stood.

Steeling himself, he quietly entered, taking a seat by the side of her bed, still warm from a previous guest.

'_Fleur must have been here all night'_ he thought sadly.

His mind was a wild concoction of feelings as he gazed at the peaky face before him. He cared deeply about Gabrielle and as time passed, was beginning to realise more and more the repercussions of his action. Despite this knowledge, it was like the back of his eyes were blackened, unable to see into his mind, unable to see past the face of Romilda.

'_What is wrong with me'_ he thought tormentingly, trying to sift thought his mind and see clearly through the veil of confusion masking the truth.

The weather outside had begun to darken, thunder cracking loudly while rain whipped across the window like an outward manifestation of the storm raging within his mind.

"I'm sorry" he whispered, taking her cold lifeless hand and kissing it gently, her eyes beginning to dance under her lids at his words, her breathing beginning to calm.

Harry placed her hand back down softly onto the sheets before standing and striding out of the room, heading out of the castle into the pounding rain.

He trudged through the sodden boggy grounds, the rain pelting his tired body as he hung his head low, feeling more lost than he ever had before, knowing there was only one way to snap him out of the numbness he felt.

He was glad to see the man he was hoping to, sitting cross legged on the soggy wet floor, unaffected by the whipping rain as though it were simply a sunny day.

"Can we train" Harry asked glumly as he reached the figure of his mentor.

"About bloody time, I was starting to think you'd given up" Istronov responded.

"I need to clear my head and being away from the castle might help"

"Very well, let's go" Istronov finished before standing and wading through the mud and puddles towards the trees.

After several minutes of walking, they found themselves at the same spot Harry had learn to apparate, the large grassed area was encircled by tall trees, partly shielding them from the raging rains.

"You look a little pent up boy, perhaps we ought to work on attacking today. Those threes over there will do as targets, nobody will hear, they will think its thunder" Istronov suggested, pointing to the tree line on the opposite side of the clearing.

At Harrys agreeing nod, Istronov began listing off new attacks, describing what each done and how to perform the spell.

Within minutes, Harry was pounding away at the defenceless trees, sending shards of wood flying all around as he pulverised them with a range of new spells, the unrelenting rain dousing the flames created by his vicious attacks.

After four hours, Harry returned to the castle, a feeling of liberation and calm taking over him thanks to a brutal session of endless barrages of anger induced spells.

He was glad to find that his strength was beginning to return to him.

'_Perhaps it's because I haven't been with Romilda'_ he thought, thinking about the bond as he stepped into the Gryffindor common room and marched up to his dorm.

He quickly slipped out of his drenched clothes, moving towards his cabined to grab a towel to dry himself. As he stepped forward, he noticed the plate and jug still sitting where it had been left. He grabbed the jug, glugging down the drink to quench his thirst.

As he swallowed the last drop and placed the jug back on the cabined, his mind began to swirl before one thing made its way to the forefront of his mind...Romilda Vane.

After a warm and satisfying shower, he quickly got dressed and made his way down to the Great hall, hoping to see the girl that had not left his mind for the last 30 minutes.

When he entered, his eyes were instantly attracted to her, her raven hair shining in the candlelight. He crossed over to her, out of her line of vision and whispered in her ear from behind.

"Evening beautiful" he said lovingly, wrapping his arms around her, making her jump at the sudden display of affection.

"Jheeze Harry, you made me jump" she said as she turned to see the beaming smile of the boy behind her.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked politely.

"Of course not" she said happily, glad to have him back with her.

Harry loaded his plate with food, but merely picked at bits and pieces, the taste still disagreeing with him. He washed his food down with a goblet of pumpkin juice, his eyes never leaving Romilda's face; he was utterly entranced by her, her beauty and radiance, her dazzling smile and her wit.

'_She's the one, I know it'_ he though as he gazed into her hazel eyes.

"Let's go" he said flatly, taking her hand.

"Where? She asked, confused at his proposal.

"Common room, I don't know, anywhere but here, I want to be with you" he replied, grinning wildly.

She quickly understood what he meant, and jumped up from her seat, rushing out of the hall to the common room, still in the hand of Harry.

When the two entered, the room was deserted. They quickly plonked themselves down onto the studded leather sofa by the warming fire

"What brought this on?" she giggled.

"I realised what it is i want" he replied quietly, pulling her closer.

His hands raked through her thick black hair, his eyes looking longingly into hers, a serious look now on the faces of the two.

"Harry I..."

Before she could finish, he pulled her closer, their lips connecting and a fire erupting inside his chest.

Their eyes were shut tightly, both enjoying the moment they had been desperate for, but as Harry lost himself within her, he felt a sharp pain tear across his chest.

He pulled away from her, clutching at his ribs as the pain soared from his ribs towards his hands, his stomach beginning to cramp, making him double over to try and subdue the pain. His breathing had become laboured, taking large gasps as he grunted out in discomfort.

"What's wrong?" she asked in panic, her hand grabbing at his shoulders to try and help him up.

"Nothing, I'm just feeling a bit off" he lied, grunting out as the pain overwhelmed him.

For long minutes, he sat in a cradled position, trying to wait the pain out before it finally subsided.

"I think I need to get to bed" he said groggily, barely able to stand, his every muscle now aching and protesting his movements.

With the help of Romilda, he managed to get to climb the steps to his dorm, falling into his bed as soon as he reached it.

"Maybe I should get the nurse" Romilda said, heading towards the door.

"No I'm fine honestly, just...stay with me ok" he replied pleadingly.

At the yearning look in his eyes, Romilda caved in, slipping off her shoes and sliding into bed with him, stroking his head to try and calm his trembling body.

She moved in closer, kissing him softly on the cheek before burying her head into his chest, making him cry out in pain once more. Harry fought the savage pain with every ounce of strength he had left in his body but it was in vain, the searing agony took hold of him, overwhelming his feeble body, his eyes closing as he fell into a fever induced sleep.

The next morning, Hermione was in the Great hall for breakfast and noticed that Harry was once again not present.

'_What's going on with him'_ she thought worriedly.

"Neville, where's Harry" she asked the round faced boy before her.

"He was still in bed when we came down; his curtains were drawn so we just left him"

She knew that something was wrong so decided to head up after breakfast and check on him. After finishing her food, she slogged her way back up to the Gryffindor common room, thanking the old rules allowing girls into boy's dormitories.

When she entered his doom, she found that Neville was right; Harry's curtains were still pulled around his bed, blocking him from view.

Hermione stepped forwards, pulling the curtains to the side to see a sight that shocked her to the core. Harry was twisted deeply into his thick red covers, his body thrashing wildly to try and escape the bonds holding him down. His eyes were twitching wildly under his eyelids while he grimaced, evidently in pain, his body drenched in thick sweat.

Hermione was horrified by the sight, at once racing to his side to try and wake him, but to no avail.

She debated with the idea of taking him to the hospital, but decided against it knowing the possible consequences. She knew that Gabrielle was in a similar state, and taking Harry would only raise questions and suspicions.

Although she was exceptionally skilled with spells, she knew very little that would help her best friend is his current state. As a last resort, she tore away part of his bed sheet, rushing into the toilet and dousing it in water before dabbing the thick sweat away from his forehead.

Hermione tried, but was unable to leave her forsaken frail friend, deciding instead to pull a chair to his side, tending to him throughout the day, rinsing the sweat from his beating body and trying to calm his pain induced thrashing.

After several hours, the softening sun was beginning to drop over the mountains, the room beginning to plunge into darkness. She took to lighting a few candles on his bedside cabinet, when the door swung open and somebody walked in.

"Bloody hell, what's wrong with him" Ron exclaimed from behind her, shocked at the sight of his old friend sweating profusely, grimacing at an invisible pain.

"I don't know, I found him like it"

Although Ron cared deeply about Harry, his pride wouldn't allow him to show it, deciding to walk away back to the common room, leaving Hermione alone with Harry once more.

She pulled the curtains around his bed, still sitting inside.

"Silencio" she whispered, casting a silencing charm around them.

She stayed awake by his side until the early hours of the morning, doing all she could to try and ease his troubled sleep. After several hours of comforting him, Harry finally began to relax, his rigid body beginning to loosen, his face unclenching into a small smile.

Hermione sighed as her best friend calmed before eyes, dropping tiredly into her chair, her eyes shutting of their own accord.

When morning came, the shimmering sunlight poured into the room, waking all inhabitants except two, still shielded by a thick curtain, their eyes jammed shut as they sleep soundly.

The group of boys got changed before making their way down for breakfast, all but one.

Ron noticed that Harry curtains were still drawn, and stepped over to check on his friend. As he pulled the curtains slightly ajar, he was met with a sweat covered but relaxed looking Harry, still fast asleep, with Hermione at his side, her head crooked on her shoulder and a damp cloth still in her grasps.

'_Jheeze, it must have been bad for her to stay here instead of studying'_ he thought as he stepped inside the curtains, nervously releasing Hermione's grip on the cloth.

He dropped it into the jug of water as quietly as he could, stepping over her legs carefully, not wanting to wake her. As he pulled the cloth and rung it he moved to Harry side, gently wiping the sweat from his friends brow, trying to be the friend he knew he hadn't been for so long now.

'_I'm sorry mate'_ he thought apologetically as he dropped the cloth on the cabinet and pulled the scattered covers back over Harry's body.

Seeing his friend in such a fragile state made him realise how petty his little arguments had been, regretting not keeping hold of his famous Weasley temper and simply reconciling with the two people he truthfully cared deeply about.

As Ron left he pulled the curtains back around the room, vowing to return later to check on his friend. As he pulled the curtains shut, Hermione's eyes flickered open at the noise.

She groggily straightened up in her chair, wiping the sleep from her eyes and checking over the now motionless body before her. As she checked him, she noticed the cloth was sitting on the cabinet, now soaking wet and the covers were now neatly pulled over Harry's body.

Hearing a noise behind her, she quickly peered out of the curtains to see Ron exiting the Dorm, a solemn look on his face as he glanced back at the curtains and his friend.

'_Well that's a surprise'_ she thought happily, shocked at the turn of events.

She checked her watch to see that it was now 8am. She quickly tended to Harry as best she could before flattening her wild hair, matted by her shoulder while she was sleeping, and exited the Dorm, heading downstairs for breakfast.

20 minutes later, Hermione came bursting through the Dorm door, rushing to Harry's side, shaking him to try and wake him from his deep sleep.

As she did so, she noticed that there was now another jug full of an orange liquid, standing beside her jug of water.

'_Pumpkin juice, but who brought that'_ she thought questioningly at the strange addition.

She turned her attention back to Harry whose eyes finally began to slowly open due to the violent shaking.

"Gabrielle" he whispered in a strained voice.

"No Harry it's me, Harry you need to get up" she cried frantically.

"Hermione? What's going on? Where am I?" he asked, his eyes flickering open and shut as he slipped in and out of consciousness.

"You're in your dorm, you've been asleep for a whole day, Harry please wake up, something terrible has happened" she shrieked.

He hauled his body up, pushing himself into a sitting position against his pillows. He tried to respond but his lips were dry and he could barely talk. Seeing this, she quickly poured his a drink from the jug on his cabinet, as she handed it to him he glugged it down in one, savouring the taste and refreshment it gave him.

"Harry you need to get up" she whaled.

As he sat there, one thought passed through his mind.

"Where's Romilda?"

"I don't know Harry but something awful has happened" she said more softly, a tear beginning to form in her eye.

"What?" he replied, still struggling to stay awake, his body weak and aching.

"Its Gabrielle, they said she started getting better but then..." she trailed off, tears now falling freely down her cheeks.

"But then what?" Harry barked out.

"She...she slipped into a coma Harry"


	12. The Third Task

**Disclaimer - **I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognizable belongs to J K Rowling

* * *

**Chapter twelve – The third task**

Harry lay in his bed alone having being left by Hermione to gather his thoughts, his mind a concoction of emotions. His eyes were shut tight, using every ounce of his remaining strength to try and sift though his befuddled mind.

He knew that something was wrong; that he should be petrified at the very idea of Gabrielle being in any kind of pain, but felt like something was blocking the truth from him. He also knew that the only reasonable explanation of his weak and weary body was the bond.

Despite this knowledge, he found that he was a slave to his infatuation, feelings so potent they prevented him from talking telepathically to his bond-mate.

As he laid there, the morning sun begun to creep further into the room, finally filtering through the gap left in his curtains. He kept his eyes shut, fighting the battle between his head and heart; Romilda and Gabrielle, when he heard a faint pop and a weight drop on his lap.

"What now Hermione?" he moaned out at the jabbing pain on his feeble body.

"Its Dobby Sir" a voice squeaked out making Harrys eyes snap open.

"Dobby? What on earth are you doing here?" Harry exclaimed, shocked at the sudden arrival of his old elf friend.

"Dobby wanted to see Harry Potter Sir"

"But why here? Why are you at Hogwarts?"

"Dobby works here Sir, after Harry Potter freed Dobby, he couldn't find any work, nobody wants to pay an elf to work you see. Dobby was unsure what to do, so he visited Dumbledore, he offered Dobby money to work in the kitchens Sir"

"In the kitchens? I didn't know there were elves here" Harry replied, a little surprised at the new information.

"Of course sir, there are many elves that work here, all over the castle. Dumbledore has been very good to me and the other elves" Dobby squeaked proudly.

"Yea, just don't let him fall in love with you or he will banish you all" Harry muttered under his breath distastefully.

"Sir?"

"Just be careful Dobby, Dumbledore isn't what you think, he can't be trusted. Oh and Dobby, you don't have to call me Sir" Harry warned.

"Of course Sir, but that's why Dobby came to visit Harry Potter, Dobby has seen something most curious Sir"

"What?" Harry replied keenly, pushing himself up onto his elbows, groaning at the pain coursing through his body.

"Dobby does not wish to cause trouble sir, to talk poorly of my master is wrong sir" Dobby replied nervously, seeing the look of intrigue on Harrys face.

He jumped off Harry's lap, crossing over to the cabinet and grabbing one of the large jugs, extending it out with his spindly arms before pulling it towards him, crashing into his head.

"Dobby should not talk poorly of his master" he cried out, continuing to hammer his head with the metal jug, dribbles of pumpkin juice sloshing out of it.

"You don't have a master Dobby" Harry yelled, taking hold of the jug in the elf's hands to stop the unorthodox self-punishment.

As Harry yanked the jug from the gangling hands of the elf, a drop of pumpkin juice splashed onto Dobby's face. His nostrils began to flare wildly as he took in the scent of the liquid, his eyes widening in fright, whimpering as he looked up at the jug and Harry.

"What is it Dobby? What did you see that was curious?" Harry asked a little more fearfully at the look of panic on Dobby's face.

"Dumbledore came to the kitchens at the start of new term; he gave us a potion to add to a drink Sir...to yours" Dobby said quietly, recoiling at the scolding look of fury beginning to contort Harrys face.

"He what?" Harry shouted, an understanding beginning to formulate in his head.

"He told us it was medicine Sir; that you were ill, but Dobby recognized the smell. When master Malfoy started at Hogwarts, he made Dobby make this potion for him, Dobby will never forget the smell Sir" he explained, gently taking the jug from the faltering grip of the boy before him, smelling its contents, his eyes swimming slightly as he inhaled.

"What potion?" Harry seethed through clenched teeth after a momentary initial shock of his old nemesis needing help with a potion. Despite asking, he knew exactly what the answer was going to be, his mind now swelling with rage and betrayal.

"Love potion Sir"

Harrys hands had clenched into tight fists, his nails beginning to draw blood from his palms, his whole body shaking as he try to contain the explosion of anger threatening to erupt from within him.

Dobby instinctively took several steps back, a look of dread within his large beady eyes as he witnessed a look upon his wizarding friend that he had never seen or expected.

As Harrys nails plunged deeper into his skin, crimson liquid now dribbling onto his sweat-soaked sheets, he managed to calm his mind enough to allow for one thought to swim within, Gabrielle.

'_I need to get to her, I need to help her'_ he thought cordially, suppressing the horde of images and feeling of Romilda, trying to pound their way into the forefront of his mind.

"I need you to do something for me Dobby" he said demandingly.

"Of course Sir, anything for Harry Potter" Dobby said willingly, taking a few steps forward to the now calmer looking boy before him.

"You said you can make potions didn't you?" he asked.

Dobby nodded proudly at the question, motioning for Harry to continue.

"I need you to make some for me"

"It would be an honour Sir" Dobby replied happily.

"I need the antidote to this bloody poison I've been drinking and some strengthening solution, plenty of it" Harry instructed.

"Of course Sir, may Dobby ask a question Sir?"

"Of course" Harry replied calmly, thankful of the help his elf friend was once again giving him.

"Is the strength potion for...the task Sir?" Dobby asked hesitantly.

"What task?" Harry replied, a little baffled.

"The third task of course, of the tournament" Dobby proclaimed.

Harry eyes snapped open at the elf's words, his face contorting into one of utter shellshock.

'_Oh god, I completely forgot'_ he thought worriedly, his body beginning to shake, only making him more aware of his debilitated body.

As the dread of daunting day before him sunk deeper into his mind, his heart began to beat wildly in his chest at the nerves. The movement sent shooting pains racing around his chest down to his fingers, only reminding him once again of a more imperative issue; Gabrielle.

"Please Dobby, you need to make the potions now" he pleaded, his nerves clearly evident in his shaky voice.

Dobby nodded before disappearing before him with a faint pop, leaving Harry once again alone, his body brimming with pain as he lay in bed.

He once again focused his mind, placing all of his concentration into manipulating his magical core, trying to spread his recently acquired power through his body and limbs.

He felt a surge of energy course through his body, just enough to swing his frail frame out of the bed. Using his mattress for balance, he clawed his way to the foot of his bed where his trunk lay and grabbed at the lid, dragging it open.

Scattered roughly inside his trunk were his school clothes and robes, of which he grabbed at each, throwing them onto the bed before closing the trunk. He clawed his way back to the side of the bed, falling onto it as his energy stores begun to fail him.

'_If I can just get to Gabrielle, everything will be ok'_ he thought, still fighting desperately with his exhausted mind to oppose the onslaught of feelings trying to grapple and conquer his senses.

As his mind begun to lose the battle, thoughts of Romilda overwhelmed his mind, blinding him from the truth that he had known. The only thing that was allowing him to cling onto the last of his free-will was his blazing hatred for Dumbledore.

The more seconds that past, the weaker the bond was becoming, sending Harry into a writhing agony, twisting and squirming on his bed.

After what seemed like hours, he heard a faint pop and small footsteps rushing towards him. His eyes opened slowly, feeling as though his lids were made of led, his vision blurred and fading.

"Harry Potter Sir, I have what you asked for" Dobby squeaked contentedly.

"Hand me the antidote" Harry muttered groggily, his arm rising slowly and shakily, his hand opening in a claw like position, looking like he was trying to snatch back the life that was draining out of him.

Dobby placed the small glass vial in the reaching hand, closing the clawing fingers around it gently before helping it to Harry's lips.

As soon as the cool glass pressed against his lips, he tilted his head, letting the liquid drain down into his throat, tingling as it washed down to his stomach, his face turning sour at the taste.

As the seconds went by, it was as if truth and reality was dribbling back into his brain, all thoughts of Romilda seeping from his clouded mind as a sense of ease washed over him.

"Oh that feels better, thank you Dobby" Harry exhaled, his body relaxing slightly.

"It is my pleasure Sir, what should I do with this?" Dobby asked, holding up a small black cauldron of turquoise coloured liquid.

Harry looked at the strange potion within the elf sized cauldron, trying to determine what his actions would be, before swinging his body weight to the side so that he was sitting on the side of his bed.

He took the cauldron from the delighted looking Dobby, pouring some into a golden goblet that lay on his cabinet, filling it to the brim before laying the cauldron down on the floor.

After picking the almost overflowing goblet up, he stared deeply into the goblet, hoping against hope that his plan would work.

'_Please work'_ he thought, taking a large breath before closing his eyes and guzzling down the potion.

He waited patiently, staring down into the empty goblet in his hands while Dobby stood awkwardly, twiddling his fingers around one another. Almost like a spark setting a fire ablaze, Harry felt a growth of energy blossom within him.

His eyes had opened wide as shockwaves of energy surged around his body, his hands turning white as they balled tightly, shaking as the strength coursed through his arms, his muscles visibly growing before his eyes, rippling like the effects of a polyjuice potion.

When the fire within him finally began to subside, he stood up to his full height, tensing each of his newly charged muscles, feeling liberated from the aches and pains he had felt for days, no longer trapped in a body unable to defend itself.

"Thank you for this Dobby" he said sincerely.

"It was an honour Sir, Harry Potter freed Dobby"

"And you may have saved my life" Harry said, smiling down at the confused looking elf.

He moved to the foot of his bed, nearly ripping the lid of his trunk off its hinges as he opened it, grabbing his coat and throwing it around himself, sliding his arm down each sleeve.

"I have to go Dobby, thank you for everything" he said, closing the trunk and moving to the side of his bed to pick up the tiny cauldron.

"Dobby will always help his friend's Sir" Dobby replied devotedly.

Harry smiled affectionately at Dobby before he turned and opened the door, rushing down his dorm steps for the first time in days, a feeling of delight rushing through him as his limbs obeyed his every command.

'_I won't take this for granted again'_ he thought as he reached the bottom of the stairs and rushed to the common room door.

He pushed the door aside and scrambled down the tower staircases all the way to the grand floor, his body not faltering him once.

'_Perhaps I should have asked how long this will last'_ he thought a little worriedly as he raced down the last flight.

As his feet touched down onto the ground floor, he noticed a figure running towards him down the long corridor. Squinting to try and determine who it was; he noticed long blonde hair swaying about with each stride they were taking.

After only a few short moments, the figure reached him.

"Zank god 'Arry...What's happened to you?" asked Fleur, looking Harry up and down, her face tear stained and her hair wild and ruffled, looking somewhat unkempt.

"Oh this, I err...I've been having a little inner battle between head and heart, I guess it made me stronger" he replied cryptically.

"Who won?" Fleur asked sadly, understanding what he had truly meant.

"Despite an unfair advantage courtesy of a despicable old man, Giggles of course" he smiled.

Fleur was a little lost at his words but seemed to relax slightly at the outcome, releasing a breath she didn't know she was holding in.

"Where is she? I thought you would be with her" he asked.

"I was but...she's gotten worse, I had to try and make you come, you have to do somezing 'Arry" she said, fresh tears rolling freely down her cheeks as she finished.

"Now that I'm back to myself I will"

Fleur looked at him inquisitively, wondering what he meant.

"I'll explain while we walk" Harry finished, as he began walking towards the infirmary.

As they paced along stone corridors, Harry briefed her on everything that had happened, allowing her to finally understand his actions and inactions.

"I can't believe he's done zis, I won't let him get away with it, I'll make him pay" Fleur seethed, her tears turning to those of anger.

"That makes two of us" Harry muttered under his breath as they reached the hospital wing.

Harry peered in as Fleur entered, his heart dropping and a sickening knot forming his stomach as he saw the lifeless body of Gabrielle, pale as snow as she lay motionless on her bed.

As Fleur took a seat next to her sister, she took her hand and held it tightly, whispering softly into her ear as fresh tears streamed down her cheeks. After a few moments, she looked back at the door where an emotional looking Harry was standing, clutching onto the door to prevent his weak knees from buckling.

As he slouched against the door slightly, he felt the pull of the cauldron in his right hand as the water sloshed within, brining his attention back to what he needed to do.

'_This has to work, it's got to'_ he thought as he looked down at the turquoise liquid within.

He crossed over to the bed holding the comatose form of his girlfriend, standing over her to see her chest rising and falling weakly, her breaths short and harsh.

Grabbing a small plastic cup from the side of the bed, he splashed the contents on the floor before pulling up the cauldron and pouring the liquid into it.

"Can I have some time alone with her" he asked, looking pleadingly at Fleur.

"Why, what are you going to do? What is zat?" she asked, staring at the strange turquoise filled cup.

"Please Fleur, you have to trust me" he said weakly, looking back to the fragile form before him, her frame considerably smaller than he had last seen, her face appearing gaunt and skeletal.

"Ok 'Arry" she replied softly, seeing the sombre expression of his face.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, she turned around and headed for the door before Harry called out.

"You might want to get ready for the third task; it starts in a few hours" he called across the room to her.

"OH MERDE" she cried out in a thick French accent, coming to a halt on the spot.

"Don't worry, I forgot too. We will have to stick together in the maze"

"Dream on 'Arry, I plan on winning, I can't 'av you slowing me down" she jeered back before leaving, closing the door behind her.

Harry was smiling at her words as she left, but as he turned around his face was once again one or seriousness and worry.

"Come on Gabby, you have to wake up" he whispered, taking a seat by her side and placing his hand over hers.

He stayed there for long minutes, waiting patiently for any kind reaction from her. After nothing happened he stood up, placing the cup on the cabinet at her side and standing over her, his newly bulking form casting a shadow over her frail body.

He placed his hands on each of her cheeks, sitting down on the side of her bed, making her fall slightly towards him. He traced her stray hairs out of her closed eyes and behind her ears before tracing circled around her temples with his thumbs.

After 30 minutes of no reactions he was beginning to worry, he was sure that being near her would rejuvenate her, awakening her from her unconscious state.

As a last ditch effort he grabbed at the cup to his side, bringing it to her mouth and letting a few drops pour into her throat.

"Please work, please work" he whispered in a mantra chant, as he placed the cup back on the cabinet.

A slither of colour seemed to return her white cheeks, her breathing starting to even out a little and her rugged breaths calming slightly, but just as fast as it had come, it once again vanished.

As Gabrielle began to lose her colour once again, Harry felt his strength start to leave him, his mind beginning to tire and his body ache.

'_It's too late; you're both going to die'_ a voice from within him called.

"No" Harry yelled defiantly, standing on his now protesting legs and leaning over her.

"I won't let it happen" he exclaimed, lowering his head towards her, capturing her cold lips in a gentle kiss, his eyes shut tightly as tears threatened to escape them. He kissed her with as much heart and soul as he could, as if trying to transfer his very life force into her.

As he pulled away he lowered his head dejectedly, burying his face into her collarbone, an influx of tears streaming down his face and soaking her shoulder.

"Please Gabrielle, I love you" he sobbed, beginning to give up on hope, his voice muffled by her clothes.

It was as if a wind of energy came from nowhere at his words, racing from her feet up to her heart. Her eyes shot open as she inhaled deeply, feeling as though she had been resuscitated, like her soul had heard his declaration of love.

She looked to her side and saw her sobbing soul mate with his head buried in her chest, unaware of what had happened.

"What did you just say?" she asked, her voice gruff and gritty due to her dry throat, but smiling as she did so, happy to have Harry at her side after what felt like forever.

Harrys head snapped up, barely able to comprehend what he was seeing, Gabrielle's eyes open, smiling down at him, his face littered in tears.

"Gabrielle" he cried out, smothering her in an embrace, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

When he finally let go minutes later, he wiped the tears from his face and smiled down at the girl before him, finally awoken from her slumber.

"So, what did you just say?" she repeated.

To the shy and embarrassed look on his face, she continued.

"I could hear you all, You, Fleur...even Hermione and Istronov, I just couldn't wake up. I guess I needed you to tell me you loved me to bring me back" she said, smirking as she finished.

"Hermione and Istronov?" Harry asked, confused as to why they would visit her.

"Yea, Hermione was here quite a lot I think, I could hear her moaning about spells"

As Harry looked to her side, he saw a spell book lying on the cabinet under a large jug.

"I never knew, she must have been studying, but what about Istronov?"

"Oh, he only came once, I think I could hear him muttering incantations and then there was a loud pop, I think he was trying to wake me up" she explained.

"You learn something new about him every day" Harry replied, surprised at the thought of his mentor risking being caught to try and help Gabrielle.

She cleared her throat, sounding like a cement mixer as she did so before asking for a drink.

Harry grabbed at his cup filled with potion, hoping that it would have a similar effect on her. He handed it to her and she glugged at it heartily before beginning to choke slightly.

"What the hell is this, I thought it was water" she coughed out.

"It's a strength potion, it will help, honestly" he explained.

Against her wishes and wincing at the taste, she swallowed the entirety of the cup before placing it on her cabinet.

"Now that ordeal is out of the way, care to explain why you've been such an arse?" she asked, looking pointedly at him, her eyebrows raised.

"I'm so sorry about everything, but I swear it wasn't my fault" he said apologetically.

"Oh, who's fault was it then?" she berated.

As he thought of the reason, his face contorted into one of utter rage and disgust, making her aware of who was involved instantly.

"Him...Dumbledore" Harry spat.

"What did he do?" she asked, pushing herself up onto her elbows to listen more intently.

"He spiked my drinks with love potion; I guess he wanted me away from you so I would let him remove the bond" he explained.

"Is he a total idiot, all he would succeed in doing is killing us both, if I didn't know what he was capable of, I wouldn't believe he could do this" she replied, beginning to brim with anger.

"It's fine, he will get what's coming to him, I'll make sure of that when I see him later"

For the next hour they lay together, talking quietly about the last week and their desire to return to France, their arms wrapped around each other until they heard the door creek open.

Fleur walked inside dressed in a powder blue tracksuit, her hair tied back into a neat bun, her face devoid of tears and emotion. As she caught sight of Gabrielle awake, smiling happily at her, she raced across the room.

"Gabrielle" she shrieked as she strode to her sisters side, enveloping her into a tight hug.

"Hey Fleur, no need to smother me" Gabrielle strained out, her lungs being crushed by the unrestrained affection.

"Sorry, I just can't believe you're awake. How did you do it?" she asked, looking at Harry.

"I err..."

"He told me he loves me" Gabrielle interjected, grinning at her sister.

Harry sent her an unamused glare, shaking his head before his face burst into a large smile. With every second that had passed, his old strength was returning to him, the bond between them solidifying once again.

As Fleur looked out of the window she noticed the sun beginning to set on the horizon, the third task set to begin at nightfall.

"'Arry, we need to get going, ze task starts soon" she instructed.

"Yea ok" he said, standing up from the bed and leaning over Gabrielle.

"Win for me ok" she said as he stooped over her, capturing her in a kiss.

"Yes Ma'am" he replied, sending her a joking wink.

"Oh and when you see Dumbledore, hex him for me" she said more seriously.

"Gladly" he replied, a grave look now on his face.

"Come on lover boy" Fleur mocked, making Harry pull away from his girlfriend.

When he grabbed his things he started to walk towards the door, leaving Fleur to talk quietly in French to her sister. When she finished she wandered over to the door with Harry before a yell come from behind them.

"Harry" Gabrielle called, waving to beckon him over.

As he moved back towards her, he noticed that she was fumbling around behind her neck. As her hands came back to her front, he noticed the pendant he had given her in her hands.

"You should have this, it might help you" she said, trying to hand the pendant over.

"Gabrielle, I..."

"It wasn't a request, take it" she demanded, shoving it into his hands.

"Fine" he moaned, placing it in his pocket.

"Come on 'Arry, you still need to change" Fleur bawled from the door.

"I better go, I'll see you as soon as I finish" he finished, kissing her lightly on the forehead.

"Good luck" she whispered as he turned around and headed out of the door.

"I'll meet you outside 'Arry, go and get changed...quickly"

"Ok, I won't be long" he assured as he rushed off down the corridor towards his dorm.

When he had reached his dorm and changed into his burgundy and black tracksuit, he raced back down to meet Fleur again. As he stepped into the Common room it was to a roar of applause, everyone patting his back and wishing him luck as he snaked his way towards the door.

Just as he pushed the door open, a voice was heard just behind him, followed by a strong tapping on his shoulder. He continued out of the door, wanting to be away from the deafening noise before turning around to see Hermione in front of him.

"What's up Hermione? I really need to go" he said hurriedly.

"I was just wondering how you're up and looking so well again, last time I saw you it looked like you were on your death bed"

"Can you walk and talk? I have to meet Fleur"

"Sure" she said, beginning to walk by his side as they made their way down the staircases, descending into the castle.

"I had a little help in finding out what was wrong with me; Dobby came and explained what had happened"

"Dobby? What was he doing here?"

"He's working here, in the kitchens"

"There are elves working in the kitchens? How awful, I can't believe they would be made to work like slaves like that. Are they at least paid for their work?" she asked, beginning to zone out into her own world of thoughts.

"Well Dobby is, but I don't know about the rest"

"The rest? How many are there? It's disgusting how they are treated; somebody needs to do something..."

"Hermione" Harry shouted, coming to a halt, bringing her back to her senses.

"Oh sorry, I just hate seeing elves mistreated" she fumed.

"I can see" Harry replied, giving her a sarcastic glance.

"So, what did he tell you?" she asked as they continued down another flight of stairs.

"He said that Dumbledore took the kitchen elves a potion and told them it was a medicine for me, I've essentially had my drinks poisoned for the last week" he explained, a look of hatred covering his face as his mind brought his attention back to the culprit.

"What was it?" she whispered, moving close to him as if it were a covert secret.

"Love potion" he seethed.

"Of course, I should of known, how could I be so stupid" she berated herself, again halting on the spot.

"That makes two of us" he replied a little glumly under his breath.

As Harry looked down the corridor, he noticed Fleur was still waiting in the doorway at the opposite side, looking pointedly at her wristwatch while her foot tapped up and down on the spot in impatience.

"Hermione I really have to go, but..." he trailed off, looking deeply into his friends eyes, making her snap out of her headspace.

"What is it Harry?" she asked at the strange look he was giving her.

Before she had the chance to work it out, he had moved forwards and wrapped his arms around her tightly, embracing her in a rare hug.

"Thank you for keeping an eye on Gabrielle in the hospital wing, it means a lot" he whispered into her ear.

"I err..." she said shyly, embarrassed that he had found out.

"I'll see you after the task" he said before releasing her and pacing down the corridor, leaving a slightly red faced Hermione questioning his sources.

"Oh Harry" Hermione bellowed, her voice echoing down the hall.

"What is it?" he replied quickly, knowing that time was passing quickly.

"I just thought you should know that...well" she trailed off, walking towards him.

"Spit it out Hermione, I don't have time for this"

"Ron, he well...he looked after you when you were ill in bed, he looked downright miserable at seeing you in such a state, perhaps we should give him another chance"

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing, his stuck up red headed old friend, helping him, was not something he would have expected to hear.

"I guess miracles do happen" he replied, still stunned at her words.

"I think he's trying to make up for his mistakes" she added.

"I guess we will see where his loyalties lay, I'll see you later" he replied before turning on his heels and rushing swiftly down the corridor.

'_Who the hell told him about me seeing Gabrielle, I snuck in during the night so nobody would see me'_ she thought as Harry strode down the corridor, mythed as to who could have seen her.

"About time, get lost did we?" Fleur moaned as Harry finally reached her.

"Sorry, I got a little sidetracked by Hermione" he explained.

"Oh, zats ok then, I like zat girl" she replied, much to the surprise of Harry who knew Fleur was extremely cold and mistrusting of most people.

They made their way out into the ground toward the Quidditch pitch, among a large crowd of students from all three schools, many of the boys gawping senselessly as Fleur passed them.

"Foolish little boys" she moaned under her breath, gaining a laugh from Harry.

"And you call my sister giggles" she mocked.

As they neared the maze, Harrys laugh subsided, his face as turning cold and emotionless as steel, his focus now solely on the one person he wanted to see, the man he detested with every fibre in his newly rejuvenated body.

He pulled out his wand discreetly from his pocket, slipping it up his sleeve so he would be ready to attack at a moment's notice, wanting nothing more than to end his headmaster's pitiful existence.

"Now's not the time mate, you'll have your chance to get your revenge, but it will cause nothing but trouble if you do it here" came a dull voice from beside him.

Harry snapped his head around to see Ron standing there, a look of repent on his face as he caught sight of the wand in his old friend's hand.

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to wish you good luck and...Say sorry" He said apologetically.

"It's fine"

"It's not, I should have looked after you when you were ill, you're my friend and I was just too stubborn to see past my own pride" Ron admitted.

"Its fine Ron, I forgive you" Harry replied a little reluctantly, but remembering what Hermione had told him, felt it was the right thing to do.

"Are you serious?" Ron asked a little aghast, not expecting to be forgiven in any way for his past actions.

"Yea, but I have to get going or ill miss the task" he finished, seeing the frustrated look on Fleurs face.

"Yea yea, I'll speak to you later mate" Ron replied as Harry walked towards the stadium, now within sight.

Harry knew that Ron was right, attacking somebody in an area so crowded would do nobody any good, especially himself, but the more he thought of it, the more he saw the image of a lifeless Gabrielle in his mind, only fuelling the burning rage within him.

As they entered the stadium, the first thing to catch his eye was the enormous wall of bushes standing over 20 feet high, blocking its endless depths and dangers from view. Once his eyes had taken in the monumental feat placed before him, his eyes scanned around, looking for the long bearded wizard whom he wanted nothing more than to obliterate.

"Over here 'Arry, ze champions tent" Fleur instructed, grabbing his arm and dragging him toward a large white tent.

As Harry was dragged inside, his desires were dashed, with no sign of the decrepit wizard anywhere, only his fellow champions; Cedric Diggory and Viktor Krum.

As the two teens entered and took seats next to their opponents, Professor McGonagall marched inside, brandishing a piece of parchment in her spindly fingers, her lips pursed together as usual.

"Champions, come to me" she ordered sternly.

Harry jumped out of his seat, hoping to catch her before the other joined him.

"Professor, where's Dumbledore?" He asked as politely as his anger would allow.

"Professor Dumbledore is unable to be here tonight due to a meeting with the Ministry" she answered briefly as the 3 champions joined them.

"Due to unforeseen circumstances, I have been left in charge of the final task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. I assure you that this will have no effect on the judging, nor the legitimacy of the task" she explained sternly to the group.

"In a moment you will exit the tent into the starting area, leaving in the position in which you will enter the maze. The current standing are as follows; first Cedric Diggory, followed by Mr Krum and Mr Potter, lastly Miss Delacour, do you understand?" she instructed, looking around the group for acknowledgement.

Once all of the champions had nodded their approval, she continued, the crowd outside becoming louder with each passing second, music being played cheerfully as the droning noise increased.

"As you have all been told, each of you will enter the maze and once inside must locate the Tri-Wizard cup. Inside you will be pitched against a range of creatures and enchantments, each of which you must overcome to continue on your journey. Anything to add Professor Moody?" she finished, looking behind the four teenagers where the scarred ex Auror was entering.

The teens turned around and recoiled at the sight greeting them, his face contorted into once mistrust and dislike as his wild eye zoomed around in its socket before landing pointedly on Harry.

"All routes lead somewhere. Where there is a way in, there is a way out, but sometimes fear cuts deeper than any spell can, the key is constant vigilance. If you want to quit, send red sparks into the sky and you will be found" he advised, his voice gruff and gravelly as always.

"Very well, thank you Alastor. Let's begin shall we, Mr Diggory, if you would please make your way out" she finished, her usually stern look replaced by one of unease, despite her wrinkled old face making her emotions hard to read.

One after another, the four champions made their way out into the stadium, the crowd roaring emphatically as each participant stepped before their entrance into the maze.

"At the sound of the cannon, each student will enter the maze in the order of their current position. On my mark..." McGonagall bellowed out to the crowd before being interrupted by a large crack of a cannon blast.

"Oh for goodness sake" she muttered angrily, sending a scorching scowl in the direction of Filch, operating the cannon.

Nervously, Cedric stepped into the mouth of the maze, looking back at the crowd as he stepped forward until the passage way sealed shut before his eyes, only the noise from the buoyant spectators remaining.

A minute later, the cannon cracked again, signalling for Harry and viktor to enter. As he looked to his side, Harry saw Krum doing the same, sending him a friendly nod before rushing into the giant foreboding bushes.

Harry followed suit and entered the maze, the mouth to his entrance sealing behind him. The walls of bushes were restrictive and confined, leaving him feeling claustrophobic and unsure of himself.

The immense stature of the structure around him created an oppressive darkness as the wind howled around the narrow passageways, the leaves almost chattering as they shuddered in the stiff breeze.

Harry forged ahead, making several turns, making sure that he kept his bearings at all times, knowing he must navigate to the centre.

As he trundled along, he pulled out his wand.

"Lumos" he yelled, a piercing white light emanating from his wand, illuminating the path ahead of him.

After several minutes of uneventful trundling, he stepped over a thick mass of matted roots that seemed to squirm as he carefully placed his feet in the gaps. As he stepped through, he felt the roots begin to pulse, gripping tightly onto his ankle before snaking their way up his legs.

"What the hell is this" he yelled worriedly as the thick roots grappled onto him, making its way up to his body, binding him firmly in its grasp.

He closed his eyes, trying to hurriedly think of a solution to his dilemma, of which was now carving a path up his stomach and chest.

As the roots reached his neck, a memory passed through his mind. He had seen roots act in this way before during his first year, when he and his friends sought to find the Philosophers stone.

'_Devils Snare'_ he thought as he gripped at his wand tightly, aiming towards his feet.

"Lumos Solem" he bellowed as a blinding narrow stream of light shot out of his wand, making the tangling roots recede and cry out in pain, releasing him from their clutches.

He exhaled a large breath he was unaware he was holding, thanking his unusual experiences for helping him pass his first obstacle.

After continuing within the maze for a further 15 minutes, scrutinizing each step he took in order to avoid another unwanted hindrance. As he turned a corner, he held his wand high, checking the long pathway that was set before him.

As he looked deeply into the depths of the tunnel like passageway, his wand light laminated a strange smoke like substance that captured his interest. As he walked towards it, he kept his wand down, making sure his path towards it was clear.

As he raised his wand once again, he could see the substance beginning to swim and spin before resting on the ground. He pointed his wand to where the smoke like matter had fallen, his eyes opening is disbelief.

Lying motionless on the floor, blood oozing from her mouth and chest, was Gabrielle. Her skin was pale and bruised, her hair ruffled and her legs crooked and broken.

He moved forwards, falling to his knees and cradling the bloodied and beaten form of his girlfriend in his arms.

"No, Gabrielle...it can't be, this can't have happened" he cried out, tears streaming down his face as the image burned itself into his eyes, her lifeless body trembling is his shaking hands.

'_Wait, it really can't be'_ he thought defiantly, betraying his emotions as a realisation took over him.

"If she's dead, I would be too, which means..." he trailed of, beginning to understand what lay in front of him. He raised his wand before once again yelling out.

"Riddikulus" he yelled.

Before his very eyes the form of his fallen girlfriend began to contort and deform, her hair growing longer and becoming grey and grubby, her face and flesh beginning to wrinkle and decay. She grew longer and skinnier until Harry could finally distinguish the form before him.

Lying dead at his feet was the corpse of Albus Dumbledore, something that Harry found both comforting and amusing, knowing that his subconscious considered his dead headmaster to be an entertaining sight.

He laughed as he stepped over the crumbling corpse, continuing down what seemed like an endless passageway.

'_There has to be a turn here somewhere' _he thought, shining his wand to his left and right to try and find an entrance to a new path.

After pacing more happily down the length of the passage he finally came to a turn when he heard a loud scream, a scream he knew belonged to the only female voice within the maze, Fleur Delacour.

He rushed towards the source of the sound, darting in and out of junctions to try and reach his frightened friend. As he raced forwards his hand brushed across his pocket, a clink heard from within.

He came to a stop and pulled the object out of his pocket, the scarce moonlight glittering off the pendant in his hand.

"I completely forgot about this" he muttered as he gazed at the black ball in the clutches of a golden claw.

He moved the chain up to his neck before stopping.

'_Would it be unfair for me to wear this'_ he pondered as he stared at the darkness swimming within the glass orb.

He placed the pendant safely back in his pocket, deciding he would rather win off his own merits without additional help, a decision that would later change his fate.

As he looked back to the path before him he noticed a silvery liquid bubbling on the floor, the consistency of which reminded him of unicorn blood.

He took a few steps back before running at the liquid and jumping as he reached it, hoping to clear the area in one swift movement. Much to his dismay, he landed within it, his world beginning to spin as soon as his feet splashed down, covering him in the liquid.

'_What the hell is this'_ he thought dizzily as his stomach began to churn at the unrelenting spinning. When it finally stopped his word had turned on itself, the sky was now below him, his feet planted inside the liquid which now acted as the sky.

He considered sending sparks into the sky, his mind overwhelmed by the obstacle he had been trapped within. As he raised his wand, he realised the futility of his action, knowing his sparks would essentially be hitting solid earth.

"If everything's upside down, why aren't I falling?" he muttered questioningly, looking around at his surroundings.

As a leap of faith, he tore his feet from their bindings and closed his eyes as his grip to the earth was torn. He felt the uncomfortable sensation of falling, falling into the sky below him, not once opening his eyes until he hit solid ground.

When his eyes flickered open, it was to the immense relief that he was again on the ground, his world once again turned back on itself.

Meanwhile, Viktor Krum had come up against a creature that he had never set eyes on before, a creature with the hind body and legs of a horse, yet its front feet and head that of an eagle, with enormous wings holstered at its side.

Unaware of the animal before him, he pulled his wand and stepped forwards, only aggravating the vicious looking beast, squawking angrily at him.

As he took another step forward, the Hippogriff stomped angrily at the floor, its beady black and brown eyes gaping threateningly at the boy before it.

Viktor was impatient and in no mood for a stare off, he took aim at the beast, sending a stinging hex at its body, only succeeding in sending the Hippogriff into a towering rage.

It rose onto its hind legs and began kicking, screeching loudly as it brandished its giant feathered wings, flapping them wildly at its aggressor.

Viktor took an involuntary step back as the enraged animal moved closer towards him. Just as it did so, Harry peered around the corner, shocked to see the sight of Viktor pitched against a Hippogriff.

As Harry looked on at the skirmish, Viktor lost what little reserve he had. He pulled his wand up once again, a look of unadulterated rage and hatred as he spat out words Harry knew only too well.

"Avada Kedavra"

A blinding green light hit the Hippogriff, its large body plummeting to the earth in a motionless heap, its beady eyes devoid of all life and light.

Harry was in shock, his body becoming rigid at the sight of the dead Hippogriff. As if it were an everyday occurrence, Krum trampled over the animal, walking towards the turn in which Harry stood frozen solid.

As he noticed Harry standing in the opening of the turn, he once again raised his wand to shoulder height, finally snapping Harry out of his stupor, making him instinctively raise his own.

There was a stalemate between the two teenagers, neither sure whether to attack would be the wisest choice.

Harry made to speak to the boy standing before him, but his words were taken as a threat by Viktor, who was in his element and too entranced by the task to see or think logically.

"Pialobus" Viktor yelled, dousing the floor in a thick oil like slippery substance, making Harry slip and stumble, grabbing at the bushes for stability before falling to the ground in a heap.

Viktor lowered his wand and turned on his heels, marching confidently down the passageway.

When Harry grappled his way to his feet with the help of the sturdy bushes, he peered around the corner, watching as Viktor disappeared into the darkness. He stepped into the passage, following in his opponents footsteps, keeping enough distance not to alert the high-strung Bulgarian.

As he turned a corner, he heard the unmistakable sound of curses being fired. He rushed forwards, keeping his steps quiet as he found himself behind Krum. He dashed into a small opening, shielding himself from view, but still able to see the action ahead through a gap in the leaves.

Viktor was watching a duel, hiding himself behind the bush as blasts of light zoomed past him in all directions.

'_It's must be Fleur and Cedric'_ Harry though, figuring the four of them were now in close proximity.

He moved from his spot and crept up behind Viktor, raising his wand and muttering a spell.

"Stupefy" he said quietly, a Sharpe red light leaving his wand, striking Krum in the back and sending him falling to the floor unconscious, his skull sounding like a cracked egg and it collided with the hard ground.

Harry stepped over the fallen body, peering out to the sides where he saw Cedric and Fleur dueling fiercely, using spells he had never heard of let alone seen.

Fleur looked tired and weakened, her knees beginning to buckle under the pressure of the relentless spells hurtling her way, scarcely able to block the incoming barrages as Cedric strode forward passing Harry, his head and wand high in a superior stance.

As he passed by, Harry snuck out of his cover to the understanding of the reason for the fierce duel happening before him. At the end of the passage was a shining cup, a blue haze of light illuminating the circular tower of bushes surrounding it.

He stepped out, creeping behind Cedric, his wand drawn and ready to react at a moment's notice. As he edged forwards, Fleur noticed Harrys bulky figure sneaking up behind her opponent and stiffened on the spot, her eyes gazing over his shoulder, her defenses ceasing.

Cedric noticed that she had dropped her guard and swung his wand back behind his head, ready to deliver the final blow, until he saw her eyes looking pointedly behind him.

He swung around on the spot, his wand slashing forward past his ear in an attempt to defend himself from a stealthy new addition to the duel, but it was too late.

As his eyes caught sight of Harry, a bright red beam struck him in the chest, rendering his attack futile as he folded over and collapsed into an unconscious heap on the floor.

Harry stepped over his second victim as moved towards his blonde haired friend, pocketing his wand as he did so.

"It's yours, take it" he instructed, nodding his head behind her, motioning towards the glowing cup.

A feeling of panic gripped at him as her face contorted into a manic grin, her features unusually unattractive and untrustworthy.

"I know it is, I told you I would win" she said in a cold and uncharacteristic voice, as if possessed and driven by desire.

Before he had a chance to react, Fleur pulled her wand up, dragging it in a slashing motion across her body before a bright white light struck Harry. As he looked down he saw that his red shirt was becoming darker as a crimson liquid oozed out of his chest and shoulder.

He fell to the floor, his vision beginning to blur and spin. He caught sight of Fleur grappling onto the cup tightly, thrusting it high in the air in celebration of her victory before she vanished, the light from the cup gone, leaving Harry in a void of darkness, his eyes closing as blackness overtook his mind, falling unconscious.


	13. Resurrection and Repentance

**Disclaimer - **I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognizable belongs to J K Rowling

* * *

**welcome to the beginning of the end**

* * *

**Chapter thirteen – Resurrection and Repentance **

**Meanwhile in Little Hangleton**

The night was dark around the cemetery of Little Hangleton, a wind wailing through the crumbling gravestones as a heavy drizzle pounded the floor, covered in a thick veil of mist.

A bolt of lightning struck the earth only a short distance away, a bellowing crack of thunder echoing around the desolate hills, as if nature itself was protesting against the vile events about to take place.

In a small clearing a large cauldron was resting, filled with a vile green potion. Below, copper red flames burned brightly, licking at the edges of the man sized cauldron, fiery sparks and vapour emanating from within as it bubbled ominously.

Around the clearing, stood in a semi-circle formation were a small number of black clad figures, their faces partially covered by silver masks, only their sunken eyes and jubilant grins visible, framed by their pale and waxy skin.

The gaggle of figures laughed mechanically in unison at the sight before their eyes. At the helm of the group stood a large stone depiction of death himself, its scythe pulled in closely, trapping a squirming man from escaping his inevitable doom.

"Stop this, please stop this now" the man begged.

He was bloodied and beaten, small cuts and grazes littering his visible flesh. The once pristine suit he was wearing was torn and in tatters, with scorch and drag marks down its sides.

"I'm so sorry, give us a second and we will let you loose" one of the masked figures mocked, laughs once again echoing around the semi-circle.

"Do you not know who I am? I am Cornelius Fudge; Minister for magic, release me at once" the man demanded.

Fudge looked drained, his eyes drowsy and depicting his animosity. Despite his strong words, he could not mask his true feelings of utter terror, his voice devoid of his usual pompous tone.

Only seconds later, a squeak was heard from a short distance away where the silhouette of a small dilapidated building could be seen as the moonlight pierced the thick mist.

Through the haze scurried a small portly man with sandy receding hair and a rat like face, his cold grey eyes portraying his nervousness; Peter Pettigrew. Cradled in his hands was a small bundle of robes, moving gently in his arms with each step he took.

As he neared the tomb baring the minister, the small group of masked men divided, creating a path for Wormtail to pass, heading towards the man sized cauldron.

"You are nothing but death eater scum, the world will not tolerate your kind again, you will be hunted and killed rather than imprisoned this time" Fudge threatened.

"And who do you think has the power to stop us Cornelius, you?" a high cold voice wheezed out from the bundle of robes in Wormtails arms.

As one, the group of death eaters knelt, bowing their heads deeply toward the creature within the robes. Fudge had been rendered silent by the voice, abandoning his relentless struggle to free himself from the grips of death.

"Shall we begin master?" Wormtail squeaked out nervously.

"Yes, it is time, do it now Wormtail" the cold voice commanded.

Wormtail did as he was bid and picked up the bundle, proceeding to the mouth of the cauldron, holding the bundle high into the air above it like a trophy of triumph before unfurling the robes, a pink skinned humanoid like object splashing into the green liquid.

He raised his wand, aiming to the right of the minister to a tomb reading 'Tom Riddle'.

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son" he cried as the tomb began to tremble, cracking as a large femur bone rose from within.

The bone was directed towards the mouth of the cauldron before being dropped, the potion turning a poisonous blue as the ingredient was added, hissing menacingly.

Wormtail pocketed the wand and pulled out a sharp shining silver dagger, placing it at his right wrist.

"Flesh of the servant, willingly sacrificed, you will revive your master" he chanted reluctantly, squeezing his eyes shut before dropping his weight onto the blade, slicing his hand off, dropping into the cauldron, the potion turning a burning red.

Wormtail shrieked out in pain, grabbing at his useless stump as blood spewed from its end, dousing the floor in the crimson liquid, much to the amusement of the onlookers, grinning wildly at the wailing weasel.

He had turned pale and his vision began to blur as blood spurted from his arm, but knowing his objective, he hauled himself to his feet and crossed towards the horror filled form of Cornelius Fudge, pocketing his dagger and once again extracting a wand, releasing the iron grip upon the minister.

"Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe"

"Get off me, you won't succeed, you won't get away with this you cowards" Fudge blared as Wormtail flicked his wand, binding the legs of the minister before dragging him by his hair with his remaining hand towards the cauldron.

The ministers chin was resting on the brim of the bubbling cauldron, the raging red potion spitting towards his face as Wormtail again pulled out his dagger, placing his stump under the ministers chest to raise him up.

With one swift movement, he yanked his dagger across the exposed skin, slitting Fudges throat. The tide of blood spilled out into the cauldron as the flailing and shuddering minister choked and coughed from the deep trench across his neck, blood spitting out of his mouth as his eyes become void of life, drops of blood still dripping down the sides of the cauldron and his crimson coated body.

"The Dark Lord shall rise again" Wormtail finished, tossing the barren corpse to the side before scurrying away to join the death eaters, dropping to his knees.

As they watched, the potion turned a blinding white, the cauldron beginning to rise before being engulfed into a steam like ball, a creature inside distorting and growing.

As the steam swirled, a grotesquely disfigured, animalistic form of a man floated graciously to the floor, the steam turning black and wrapping around him to create a cloak that appeared to be as much a part of him as his slimy skin.

As the man contorted in a mechanical fashion, his features begun to grow, his ears and bones, jaw and hands changing to that of a mans, but not in all.

His cloak was black as night, hanging tightly from his misshapen skeletal body as it swayed gently in the stiff breeze. His skin was cold and white as ice, veins and ridges littering his hairless cranium.

As his hands raised, his claws of black steel brushed against his newly granted face, his nose flat and snake like, slits where his nostrils once were, a fitting addition to the proud parseltongue.

He exhaled, testing his new lungs as his eyes flicked open, his orbs glowing red like jewels from the pit of hell itself. As he inhaled, his slit like nostrils flared as he sniffed, savouring the scent of the victory to come.

He moved forwards, cold air infiltrating his lungs, wind-swept pines blowing against the deepening night, cracks of thunder announcing his arrival, the crisp ground crunching under each step of his bare scraggy feet.

"I have...returned" Voldemort hissed out in a cold serpentine voice.

"All hail the Dark Lord" the cloaked men spoke in unison.

"Welcome my friends" he greeted, his piercing crimson eyes glancing around at the meagre group of inner circle death eaters formed around him.

"Thirteen years it's been, and yet...here you are, standing before me as thought it were only yesterday. I confess myself...disappointed" he seethed.

The small group were still on their knees but recoiled at the cold voice, Voldemort's wrath and fury not forgotten by any of them.

"Within me I have the blood of the minister for magic, rather than that of Harry Potter. I have been let down by those I put my faith in, I trust that none of you will make the same mistake"

"Yes my Lord" the group replied as one.

"My wand Wormtail" he bawled.

The cowering form of Wormtail stood nervously, crossing over to his master to present him his wand.

"It appears you have proven yourself the least useless to me, but do not become content" Voldemort warned, taking the wand from his servant, his magic bubbling around him as he held it, a gust of wind swirling around the clearing.

Wormtail stood whimpering on the spot, cradling his bloody severed hand until Voldemort raised his wand towards it.

"For you services Wormtail" he said softly, waving his wand over the stumped limb, a silver liquid latching itself to his skin before taking the form of a hand.

"Thank you my Lord, thank you" Pettigrew cried, falling to his knees and kissing the hem of his master's robes, sobbing as he did so.

"Bring me our new friend Wormtail" he ordered, pulling his feet from the despicable disciple.

Pettigrew once again scurried off; disappearing into the mist before a squeak of a door and a deep grunt was heard.

"Stand my friends, I have arranged a little surprise for you all" Voldemort commanded.

The bowed death eaters rose to their feet, peering to their sides, hoping their vision would penetrate the thick mist and the secret that lay beyond it.

"Please welcome our esteemed guest, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Auror for the Ministry of magic" he announced as the unconscious form of Kingsley was dragged by the scruff of his neck along the sodden floor, his hands and feet shackled, his topaz blue robes caked in mud.

"Sleeping on the job, his boss wouldn't be too pleased would he" one of the masked men jeered.

"I don't know, his boss looks like he's taking a nap too" another commented, the group breaking into fits of laughter as the sight of the blood stained corpse of Fudge.

"Rennervate" Voldemort hissed, a bright red light slamming into Kingsley's limp body, waking him from his unconscious state.

"Where am I? Who are you?" He asked groggily, fighting the bonds wrapped tightly around his wrists as he looked around at the looming masked men.

"Welcome my friend, to our little...get together"

"You are no friend of mine, what are you?" he asked as he gazed at the malformed reptilian man standing above him.

"How dare you speak to the Dark Lord like that" a death eater snapped angrily.

"The Dark Lord? No, it can't be, it's impossible" Kingsley muttered, his eyes wide in disbelief as he shook his head defiantly, the disfigured wizard cackling bitterly.

"There is no need to fear me; no harm shall befall you so long as you give me what I want"

"I do not fear you, I pity you. Look what you've become, nothing short of an animal; you disgust me, all of you" he bellowed, snapping his neck around at the surrounding Death Eaters.

Voldemort took a deep breath, his slit like nostrils flaring as he struggled to restrain his unadulterated fury from erupting.

"We must digress; I believe you have information prudent to my ascension, all you need do is tell me what you know, if you do I shall spare you, but if you fail to do so, you will end up like your fearless leader" he laughed, motioning towards the corpse of Fudge.

Kingsley's eyes caught sight of the form of his now former boss, his body a picture of exsanguination, a deep rent across his neck, his chest and tattered suit showered in blood.

"Minister" he whispered under his breath disbelievingly before looking up at the monster above him.

"I'll never tell you anything you vile repulsive monster, you'll have to kill me"

"So be it" Voldemort hissed maliciously, his eyes of fire burning more brightly than ever.

He raised a hand, wandlessly raising Kingsley from the foggy floor, kicking as squirming as an invisible force held him dangling in the air.

With his other hand he brandished his wand, pointing it squarely between the eyes of the defiant Auror, giving him a final swift and piercing look before bellowing out.

"Legilimens"

Voldemort delved into the depths of his victims mind, tearing through his mental defences as if they were child play, leaving Kingsley powerless to defend himself as the Dark Lord pillaged his mind, extracting every excruciating ounce of information before finally retracting his psychological assault.

"Thank you for that...enlightening experience" Voldemort mocked before turning to his followers.

"It would appear that Harry Potter may no longer pose a threat to my rise, the prophecy has cracked. This must be verified before we take action, I trust that you are all competent enough to finish our fragile friend here, make an example of them both"

"T...Then what my Lord?" one of the men asked hesitantly.

"Send their corpses to Dumbledore; let the world know that I have risen" Voldemort hissed before disappearing with a crack, the mist swirling into the form of a skull as he vanished, a snake protruding from its mouth.

**600 miles north at Hogwarts**

The mood was one of great euphoria as Fleur appeared at the mouth of the maze, the Tri-Wizard cup in her grasp held high in triumph as the school orchestra played jubilantly, the Beauxbatons students cheering loudly in celebration of their victory.

Only moments later Moody appeared, his wand held high as he floated 3 unconscious bodies into the area, dropping them roughly onto the floor.

"These two are fine, just knocked out, but Potter could do with a little help" he grunted before turning and leaving.

Professor Flitwick stepped forwards, muttering a spell under his breath and reviving the two stunned forms of Cedric and Viktor. As he stepped to his side and pointed his wand towards Harry, a loud voice bellowed from behind them.

"No, leave Harry, he will be taken to the infirmary how he is" Dumbledore commanded, walking through the stands toward his colleagues.

"I'll do it Sir" a deep gruff voice offered from behind.

"Very well Hagrid" Dumbledore replied without needing to look at who had spoken.

The sound of delight was still ringing around the small stadium, French students screaming louder than ever as Fleur raced towards them, a wide smile on her face as her friends crowded around her, those closest hugging her tightly.

In a split second, the screams of delight turned to ones of utter despair and dread as two objects begun to materialise where Cedric and Viktor had just been. As the object became more distinct, the whole stadium came to an abrupt silence, only a solitary scream piercing the night.

Laying bent and broken and the mouth of the maze were Fudge and Kingsley, their throats slit and their bodies smothered in dry blood, their clothes torn open to reveal their bare chests.

As the silent crowd looked more closely, it was apparent that their chests were not as untainted as thought. Upon each man were four simple but bone-chilling words, carved deeply into their chests, words that sent the entire surrounding area into a frenzy of fear and chaos.

'**The Dark Lord returns'**

"SILENCE" Dumbledore ordered, his roar long and loud, making the earth itself tremble.

"Everybody will please, stay calm. If the respective authorities would please lead the students back to their appropriate living quarters and stay there until further notice" he instructed.

As the Students filed hurriedly out of the stadium and across the grounds, the teachers congregated around the two bodies, observing them.

"Could it be true Albus? Is he really back?" McGonagall asked with horror evident in her voice.

"I am afraid so Minerva, we must therefore, act accordingly"

"What do you suggest?"

"Minerva, if you could please ensure all students are accounted for. Professor Flitwick, seal the grounds, prevent anyone from entering or leaving, if our two guest schools wish to leave then of course allow them to do so. Hagrid, Take Harry to the Hospital wing, do not leave his side" he instructed.

"You think he will try and get to Harry?" McGonagall asked, curious of his plans.

"I do not think that Voldemort would make such an unwise move, I do however have my own worries about Harry, he may prove to be a bigger threat than Voldemort himself"

"You can't be serious? He may be a magnet for trouble, but he's no threat" she voiced confidently.

"Time will tell Minerva, but for now I must return to the Ministry, a plan of action must be made"

"Who do you suppose will take the role of Minister?"

"I do not know, but we have perhaps been spared from a lot of unnecessary bloodshed due to the Ministers death, we are all aware of his tactics when dealing with an enemy. He wasn't a bad leader because he made bad decisions; he was a bad leader because he made no decisions"

"Of course but..." she trailed off before being interrupted.

"I must leave at once, I will return shortly. Hagrid, take Harry to the infirmary, do not wake him" he finished before vanishing with a loud pop.

**2 hours later **

Harrys eyes flickered open as he took in his surrounding, the room he occupied draped in darkness save the glint of moonlight reflecting off tall thin mirror at the end of his bed.

As he looked towards the light he caught sight of his reflection, his hair long and wavy, his muscles bulking and protruding from his shirt and his eyes adorned by specks of silver, glinting as the reflection of the moons beams shot towards his face.

He made to sit up abruptly, the glamour charm removed, revealing only his true self in all its glory. He knew that his cover had been compromised, that he had no other alternative than to leave.

As he sat up, his movements were stopped, a clink of metal echoing around the high ceilings, waking the sleeping giant beside him.

"Harry, thank god you're awake" the deep gruff voice of Hagrid barked out.

"Hagrid, What's going on? Why am I chained up?" Harry asked, looking from his giant friend down to his body to the shock that he was shackled tightly to the bed, thick chains latched to his ankles and wrists, preventing his escape.

"E's back Harry, He-who-must-not-be-named, he killed the minister and an Auror, sent their bodies here" Hagrid whispered frightfully, his massive frame trembling wildly.

"How? And why am I chained up?" he asked, yanking at the chains holding him prisoner.

"Nobody knows, everybody panicked and fled, the two other schools left as soon as they could. Dumbledore's been made Minister, great man Dumbledore, great man, he will sort this mess out" Hagrid droned on in a daze.

"HAGRID" Harry shouted, letting his frustration get the better of him.

"Why am I chained up?" he asked pressingly.

"It was Dumbledore, he said you've been possessed by some evil veela charm, said that's why you look like you do and why you attacked Cedric and Viktor, said he's going to make it all better, but you have to be chained up for your own safety"

"That's what he said is it?" Harry replied, laughing at the ludicrous lie.

"What's funny?"

"You place too much faith in him Hagrid. Do you really think I'd let myself be possessed?"

"Then why do you look like tha'? What are you?" he asked, gazing at Harrys strange new features again.

"I accidently bonded with one of the Beauxbaton students, Fleurs sister. They are both quarter veela, that's why I've changed, that's where I was over Easter break, but Dumbledore hates them, he's been trying to break the bond ever since he found out, and if he succeeds he will kill us both" Harry explained.

"No, Dumbledore wouldn't do a thing like tha'...he's a great man Dumbledore. Perhaps he's right, perhaps you're saying this because you're possessed" Hagrid reasoned, trying to convince himself more than Harry.

"Have I ever lied to you Hagrid?"

"Well...no. Fine, just say I believe what you're saying, what d'you expect me to do?" he replied after seeing the sincere and pleading look in his Harrys silver-green eyes.

"Let me go, take this shackles off me and let me escape"

"Harry, you can't make me choose sides like that. You know you mean a lot to me, you're like a son, but I can't betray Dumbledore like that, not after...well if it wasn't for him, I probably wouldn't be alive right now" he reasoned.

"Hagrid please" he pleaded desperately.

"I'm sorry Harry, I can't" Hagrid finished dejectedly.

Harry lay defeated in his bed, shackled tightly with no way of escaping, knowing that the inevitable doom that was Dumbledore would soon arrive, when an idea came to him.

"How long until Dumbledore gets here?" he asked quickly.

"A few minutes perhaps, why?" Hagrid asked inquisitively.

"I need you to do something for me"

"Harry I told you, I can't let you..."

"I don't want you to release me, I know how I can protect myself" Harry interjected.

Hagrid slanted his head, leaving one large black beady eye staring questioningly at Harry, his thick eyebrow furrowed.

"In my pocket there should be a pendant, can you get it out and put it around my neck" Harry instructed.

"A pendant? Why?"

"Please Hagrid" Harry pleaded again.

Hagrid did as he was asked and rummaged through Harry's pockets, his thick sausage like fingers getting stuck before eventually tugging out his hand and the black and gold Depellerent pendant, shimmering softly as the moonlight grazed across it.

As he gazed upon it, footsteps were heard coming towards the hospital wing, alerting Harry to the apprehensive arrival of Dumbledore.

"Please Hagrid, put it around my neck"

"Hagrid, I told you not to talk to him" Dumbledore bellowed across the room as he entered.

The pendant was quickly placed around Harry's neck, discreetly tucked under his collar as a tear came to Hagrid's black beady eye.

"Stay safe Harry" he sniffed, placing his enormous paw-like palm on Harry chest before turning and facing the inevitable.

"You may leave Hagrid, but make sure nobody disturbs me" Dumbledore instructed sternly.

He did as he was told and left; sending a final sorrowful look to the bound form of his young friend, a fleeting smile and nod sent his way as he did so.

As the door closed behind him, Dumbledore strode over to Harry, tutting as he did so.

"Did you really believe, or are you truly naive enough to think that I wouldn't work out what you have become? Did you really think that ridiculous unbreakable vow would protect your secrets from me?" he berated.

"How?" Harry asked flatly.

"Moody vowed not to tell anyone, but I'm afraid the boundaries of that contract did not include showing me. After witnessing the potential of the Pensieve, I would have thought you would be smarter in your attempts at deception" Dumbledore explained happily.

"Tonight may have gone a little differently that I had anticipated, but luckily all of my plans have come to fruition, including the unexpected bonus of my new position of power"

"Would you like a round of applause?" Harry mocked.

"You still don't understand do you my young friend? Have you not wondered why Fleur attacked you, or why your little harlot girlfriend isn't here with you?"

"What have you done with her?" Harry seethed, his anger beginning to bubble at the mention of Gabrielle.

"You may have noticed that I was missing from the tournament tonight. You see, I was at the ministry, putting in place new legislation to ban all Veelas from ever setting foot in this country again, to make it punishable by death to do so, but it just so happens that Fleur was part of my plan. The silly little wench didn't even realise she was Imperiused, it was under my command that she knocked you out and under my command as minister that she and your little girlfriend were banished" he explained proudly.

"You sick, twisted, maniacal cretin, all of this because their grandmother denied you, because you couldn't handle being rejected" Harry fumed.

"NO, because they are nothing but vile vermin that needs to be eradicated" Dumbledore howled, his blue eyes turning several shades darker in his intense anger.

Harry had heard enough, he sat up, straining against the shackles holding him captive, the metal cutting into his skin as he fought against the restraints.

"Bit stuck are we?" Dumbledore mocked, laughing as he did so.

"Sarcasm is the refuge of a shallow mind old man" Harry spat, his rage now beginning to boil, threatening to erupt.

"Ah, on the subject of minds, that brings me to the reason you are here. I know full well what you are Harry, and what the penalty now is for you being here, but no matter, I will help you to return to how you once were, in a few moments the bond will be broken and you will be under my control, to do what you were prophesised to do" he exclaimed, raising his wand towards the bound boy.

As he made to cast his spell, he made one last comment, a comment he underestimated the effects of.

"Perhaps when I'm finished I shall visit Gabrielle and exterminate her like that rat she is, before I tear her putrid black heart from her body and frame it for you"

"Legilimens" He bellowed...but it was too late.

As the spell neared Harry it struck a mist like barrier and was absorbed by the Depellerent pendant around his neck, but this was not what struck the fear of death into Dumbledore's heart.

Harry's eyes had flooded a cold and uncompromised silver, showing no emotion or mercy, only a fathomless pit of rage. His breathing deepened as his muscles began to pulse, veins surfacing over the entirety of his body as he was engulfed into an impenetrable ball of fiery substance, rings of fire revolving around it like streams of wrath and hatred.

As Dumbledore stepped backwards in terror the ball began to spread, Harrys head bursting with the screams of Gabrielle. As it intensified he became entranced by it, sounds of bolting lightening were here from within the ball as his magic began to crackle around him, the bonds holding him captive dissolving to dust before his eyes.

His body began to levitate as if possessed by a demon, floating towards the end of the bed with his arms spread wide at his sides before he straightened and landed on his feet. The ball of fire starting to revolve more fiercely before being absorbed into his body, his arms closing tight across his chest as it did so.

As the ball of fire disappeared, Harry looked up at his headmaster a grinned maliciously before throwing his arms to the side, a giant shockwave of energy throwing everything in its wake to the wayside, the room trembling under the immensity of the blast, the windows shattering, showering the room in shards of glass, cabinets and desks ripped apart into splinters, leaving Dumbledore cowering and bloodstained on the floor, his face and hands impaled and dripping blood.

"What are you?" He asked fearfully, looking up shakily to the exiting silver eyes sorcerer as blood began to seep into his eyes and ears.

"I thought you said you knew headmaster" Harry mocked.

"You would leave your friends and home behind, all for her?"

"No, I would leave it behind to do what is right, and if people don't understand that, then they are not my friends, and this is not my home. You're just like a nightmare, one day you wake up and you're gone, perhaps I will see to that one day"

"You can't escape Harry, they will catch you"

"Let them try" Harry finished before moving towards the doors and stopping just to the right, deciding on his plan of escape.

As he closed his eyes, he heard footsteps coming quickly towards him and instinctively snapped his head towards the sound, ready to attack.

"Harry, what the hell's going on? I heard you were in the hospital and then I heard a rumble, it sounded like the castle was falling down" Ron asked breathlessly, bending down and clamping onto his knees after racing to his friend.

"Nothing, everything fine. What are you doing here?"

"I heard you were in trouble so I came to help, why do you look so different? Your eyes are silver mate, did you know?"

"You need to go Ron, you shouldn't be here" Harry finished, stepping to his left to move in the opposite direction before once again being stopped.

"Please Harry, let me help you, your my friend"

As Harry and Ron spoke, Dumbledore waded his way through the shards of glass on the floor towards his wand, picking it up in his left hand, unable to clench with his right. He quiveringly got to his knees, glass crunching under him as he pulled himself onto one foot, still unaware that Harry had company.

He tried to wipe the blood from his eyes and took aim towards Harry, knowing that it was too dangerous to let him escape, that he now only had one option.

"Please Harry" Ron pleaded.

"No Ron, just go" Harry finished, moving across the threshold of the doorway towards a long corridor.

Just as he did so, Ron paced after him, hoping to make his friend see sense.

"AVADA KEDAVRA" Dumbledore howled loudly.

As the bolt of blinding green light left his wand, he saw the red headed figure of Ron passing into view, catching sight of the bolt as it soared towards his best friend.

"HARRY NO" Ron screamed, diving to push his friend out of the way before being stuck by the blast, falling to the floor, all signs of life leaving his eyes and body as he lay motionless of the cold dark floor.

"RON" Harry cried out, falling to the floor as the side of his friend, shaking his lifeless body, hoping against hope that there was something he could do, but it was in vein.

Dumbledore eyes were wide open in disbelief, his wand dropping to the floor before he fell to his hands and knees, horrified at what he had just done.

"You" Harry grunted between clenched teeth, his eyes stabbing his Headmaster like daggers as his rage began to boil once again.

'_I can't do this now, if I kill him now I'll put Gabrielle in danger, we will be fugitives, and I need my wand'_ he thought reluctantly, trying to calm his erupting anger.

"I'll kill you for this, mark my words. When you take life you live in fear, because deep down you know that someday your life will be taken as well. We all have to reap what we sow, there's no way of avoiding that, I hope that this destroys you, that you wake every day begging for an end, and end that I will soon gladly give you" Harry seethed before turning his back on the fallen figure.

He closed his eyes, focusing on where it was he wanted to be, a solitary tear slipping down his cheek as he pictured the Delacours home. He didn't know how he done it, but with a loud crack, he disappeared, vanishing into thin air before Dumbledore's eyes.

"Impossible" Dumbledore muttered, knowing that nobody could apparate within Hogwarts but himself.

He slowly got to his feet and slumped into a lone remaining chair, the rest tattered and destroyed by the shockwave only minutes before.

"I underestimated his abilities, I will not make the same mistake again" He vowed quietly as he looked at the lifeless body of his red headed student.

After a minute of staring at the corpse lying before him, several scurrying footsteps were heard approaching before a group of teachers reached the mouth of the Infirmary.

"Oh dear god, what happened?" McGonagall cried out as she knelt down to the body of Ron and took in the surrounding area, totally obliterated by what looked to have been a fierce battle.

"What happened Albus?" She asked again in shocked at the sight before her, gazing pointedly at the solemn and bloodied form of Dumbledore.

"Where's Harry" Hagrid chipped in as he looked around the room, his eyes flooding with tears at the sight of Ron.

"Was it him? Was it Voldemort? Did he come for Harry?" she asked worriedly, the group of teachers looking around at each other in fear.

"No Minerva" he replied glumly, knowing the truth of the incident.

"Then what on earth has happened? A student has died Albus, who did this?" she snapped, closing the lifeless eyes of Ron.

At that second, and idea began to formulate in Dumbledore's mind, one that would not only vindicate him, but would give him cause to hunt Harry and anyone connected with him down.

"It was Harry Potter" He bellowed distastefully.


End file.
